


Wie stark ist nicht dein Zauberton

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hufflepuff! Eddy, M/M, Music in the Wizarding World, Ravenclaw! Brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: “我明白了。你必须得把握住加分项。”Brett咽了口口水，在新曲目的第一次集体演练之前，插上了这句话，“那么就是说，永恒魔药。”Eddy点点头，他的语气和眼神一样冷冰冰，眼神盯着泛出优美光泽的E弦：“永恒魔药。”霍格沃茨AU
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 100
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 会有大量关于魔法原理与魔法音乐的胡编乱造，请别深究……  
> 标题来自莫扎特的歌剧《魔笛》(K.620)中的一支咏叹调，意为“你的魔韵如此盛壮”。

冬季学期回来的第一场霍格沃茨校管弦乐团练习在一月的第二个星期五晚间。像过去的每一个假期之后的第一次排练一样，它开始得杂乱而匆忙。大部分的乐手一个假期都没有碰过自己的乐器了，当然了，同时，大部分的乐手也是业余的、或者打算未来转为业余的表演者。在整个学校的高年级学生里，一共加起来对于表演艺术感兴趣的只有十个左右。这不能怪学校没有给这些偏向艺术领域的学生提供足够好的教育机遇，而更多的归结于相当一段时间以前的赫伯特·比尔利教授的失败《好运泉》演出给在校生带来的表演艺术方面的持续厄运；从这个角度来说，Brett Yang的优势在于，麻瓜种出身的他根本没有伴随这些故事长大，所以在听到它们的时候，也差不多就和看到《阿拉丁》的电影改编版一样，认为它是发生在遥远异域的虚构传说，并未因此而使得自己的音乐道路上受到任何阻碍。

Brett坐在熟悉的校弦乐首席的位置上，从乐团的收纳箱里抽出他的谱架，毕业年的他有幸在这节晚间合奏之前没有任何安排，因此他等待着乐团的其他成员的到来，一边活动着自己有些冻僵的手指关节，一边检阅起这个学期的练习曲目列表。从一月开始：学院歌的配器版本（一如既往），三月：阿弗利长笛协奏曲，半期假之后：萨缪尔的现代作品，结业曲目：一首看不懂标题的鬼魂合唱（ _中间……的……喜悦_ ？）。阿弗利；他盯着那个纯血家族的某位先祖的名字。在两天前的私人授课中他展示的就是另一支阿弗利的幻想曲；他的表现还算不错，但他的练习焦虑得到了Walsh教授的严厉劝阻。别再一连三个小时在练习中尝试的维持平衡混音咒，否则，她说，你的肌肉紧张会让你受伤的。在乐团成员陆续赶到的这十分钟里，他试着弯了弯自己的手臂作为活动练习，但他肌肉中的紧张似乎一直存在在那里，哪怕清晨醒来之后的朦胧时刻，他也没有完全放松下来过。

此时此刻，他的谱架搭档、在乐团里的其中一个东亚裔伙伴迟到了四分钟。六年级生Eddy Chen怒气冲冲，把他的高年级草药学阅读材料狠狠地砸在桌上，又道过歉，再把它缩回他的棕色皮质书包里。他小心翼翼地从课本那个夹层旁边的抗震空间里笨拙地抽出他的琴盒，搁在自己的膝盖上打开琴盖，同时施上了自动松香和基础调音咒语，没有望向他身边的首席和最好的朋友。

“我要重新考魔药学的普通巫师等级考试。”在与他一个假期又大半周的分隔之后，没有任何缓冲，Eddy直接吐出这句话。

“你也好，Eddy。”Brett已经打好了松香，用手里的弓子尝试了两个音，然后他紧了紧自己的G弦，上了一个稳定湿度的咒语，才回答道：“什么意思，你不是已经在念六年级魔药了吗？”

“还记得我放假结束之前跟你写的信吗？我父母在圣芒戈给我找了一份仅有一周的实习；圣芒戈的人非常友善，还带我去看了目前在收学徒的两个创伤科医生。他们第一天就领我去食堂吃了午餐。就在那里，我被告知接下来的治疗师学徒入职最低标准要求是在普通等级考试中拿到杰出。杰出！ 没开玩笑，好像我们还不够缺治疗师一样。”Eddy把调好的琴拿起来，握起他的弓子，试着音色，继续说，“顺便，我真的很抱歉，Brett，事发突然，如果不是爸爸已经和奇异病菌感染科的护士长做了约定，还没有提前告诉我，我真的很愿意和你去喂食巨乌贼。”

这是Brett的提议。他在圣诞期间没有打算回家，因为加隆与麻瓜货币的兑换率最近算不上划算，另外，他必须得继续练习自己的小提琴技巧——如果离开魔法的话，他又得回到纯靠手指与耳朵的肢体性教育中；这对他贪婪的音乐性来说已经不再足够了。在Eddy离开他，回去和他同为巫师的父母过圣诞之前（巫师到底为什么会过圣诞？），低一届的男孩在火车站拥抱了他，并且许诺了会提前一周回来陪他看冬天换喙的巨乌贼；但当然啦，职业培养占了更优先的地位。

“没关系。”Brett心不在焉地回答，分享给他指挥传下来的乐谱，点了点它让它显示弦乐的分谱，“奇异病菌感染科那地方怎么样？”

“世界上最不适合我的地方。”Eddy随便走了两道琶音活动手指，放下琴来，上下抚弄他蓬松的额前头发，语气中充满亲热的夸张哀怨，“他们说，让我去申请这个科室的非传染病房，只是因为它是相对来说最安全的，没有太多充满毒性的呕吐物，或者控制不了兽化变形的病人，只有令人呕吐的身体变异。但是有一个病人被某种菌类寄生，可以穿透墙壁，他在我第二天上班、刚刚还在走廊里摸索的时候，直接扑到了我的身上！那个上午就只花在检查我对具体哪种菌菇过敏上了。”

双簧管给出的基准音A被声音洪亮维持了，Brett不用控制自己的笑意，一边安抚一边幸灾乐祸地拍了拍另一个男孩的大腿。木管的校音花了好一整儿才结束，因为明显校乐团里大部分的管乐手都是从学校借的乐器，而圣诞节的三周期间，它们就堆在排练教室这儿积灰。铜管同时响起之时，他们互相望了一眼，稍微靠近了一些继续交头接耳。

“杰出？”他感叹道，“你确定吗？我们这一届只有一个人得到杰出。”

“我确定。他们根本没考虑过魔药学越来越难了。”Eddy用鼻子出气，哼了一声，“我妈妈说在斯内普的学习伴侣指南出版之前，只要能够操作活力滋补剂就能够拿到杰出。但是我们这年考试要确保绝对能拿到杰出，只有完成操作考的加分项目才行，因为，比如说，没有人真的能在笔试给出的时间范围内写完防止缩小药水产生毒性的所有方法，所以考官总是可以说，你漏掉了这个，可能有人会因此而死呢。幸好加分项目总是一样的……防御术的总是呼神护卫，变形术的总是生物与非生物……”

在他们仅有的大号手终于在吹了第三遍，不再劈出泡音之后，弦乐组的调音开始。Brett小心翼翼地扭着琴轴，一边向弦乐组示意调音开始。Eddy小幅地比划着椭圆的拨动动作，校正他的调音咒，而Brett更习惯手动调音，因为他施这个咒处理微调的时候总是没有Eddy的精确（他坚持认为可能是弓子问题）。

Walsh教授，也是他们仅有的音乐表演老师，欢快地拍了拍手，她的魔杖结束了双簧管的声音洪亮咒，再弥补了一次这个陈旧房间的隔音咒语的角角落落，接着就向校交响乐团里最重要的职位，他们的首席长笛手，点了点头，示意她带领集体校音。

“我明白了。你必须得把握住加分项。”Brett咽了口口水，在新曲目的第一次集体演练之前，插上了这句话，“那么就是说，永恒魔药。”

Eddy点点头，他的语气和眼神一样冷冰冰，眼神盯着泛出优美光泽的E弦：“永恒魔药。”

从行政的角度来说，魔药学的课程设置是相对来说最为困难的。因为与大部分不关心魔药研究的男巫与女巫们的普遍假设不同，从一年级到七年级的魔药操作安排最主要的考量是安全性，次要的考量是原材料的价格，至于操作成功的实际可能性，相比之下则是个较为无关紧要的关心；光是平衡前两者就足够麻烦魔法考试局的教研组了。永恒魔药就是一个相当代表性的例子。它的特色是，它的用材实在比较简单，另外，只要不是刻意恶作剧通常没有什么大危险，因此，尽管操作过程中需要倾注的魔力，精准性，与注意力远超一般的十五岁学生所能够达到的程度，它依旧在魔药学的必修课程部分中；有些学生在操作课上玩笑地称它“耐心测试魔药”。

在所有五年级生会学习的魔药中，它的作用是最为不明确的。在布奇的《魔药大全》里，涉及过关于它一些简单介绍，并且有不少嘲讽的语句，关于普通的巫师与女巫们对于它奇妙而精密魔法特质的低估；这在最新的版本里面有被简单的编辑和删除，但是学生们在忘记带自己的课本的时候，经常在教室那本供借阅的旧版《大全》里面看到那位古典时代的辍学生对于他们毫不遮掩的刻薄，夹杂在最精巧的魔药配比说明之间。对他们来说，永恒魔药最简单、最平白的能力，就是在与一些特定液体或者基础魔药的混合中，能够让他们在自己的原容器中保持难以耗尽的、同样的体积，尽管不是永远取之不竭的。从这个角度，永恒这个名字或许是有些夸大其词的，但他们那位课本作者的言辞向来偏向夸张；在角落里（正是后来被删减了内容又放大了字体的贴士），他甚至写了：“配制难度：建议你不要轻易尝试。但如果你真的有天赋的话，你将知道，在将所有材料混合进你坩锅的那个瞬间，这还只是第一步，记得，不需要任何附加的魔力，就会亮起一束……”

“……一束玫瑰金和蓝色的漩涡。”

Brett推开那个他寻找了远远不止他级长向他轻快示意的“一刻钟的路”的陈旧魔药实验室的门的时候，比他低了一个年级的伙伴正这样嘟囔着。

“我的朋友！”Eddy看到救星一般抬起头来，一边随意地推开面前的坩锅，像是他们本来就约好了要在这里见面一样，他说，“Brett，你知道为什么恢复如初不能用在魔药材料上吗？”

“不知道。为什么？”

“那不是个设问句。”Eddy笑着摇了摇头，把他还没有和同时加入的鳗鱼脊梁完全混在一起的霍克拉普块从坩锅里抢救出来，在一边的毛巾上擦了擦手上的魔菌汁液，“我只是很难过又浪费了一次材料。我是说，霍克拉普和玫瑰刺什么的都很便宜，哪怕是鳗鱼眼睛，但是，梅林啊，要把他们的骨肉分开真是废了太大功夫了。而且，你不觉得它们会痛吗？”

“霍克拉普是菌类，首先它们根本没有触觉，其次它们的孢子组织决定了你哪怕是把它们切开都不会伤害到它们。”Brett飞快地回答，摘下他遮住半张脸的围巾，然后坐到了Eddy所在的那张桌子的对面，像是为了不窘迫专门解释一样补上一句，“我昨天才去了草药学习小组。”

“谢谢你，但我说的是鳗鱼。”Eddy软绵绵地回答，继续将他的霍克拉普切得更碎一些，然后把它们放到黄铜秤上，让它为他分出九个打兰来，“你来了。你来这儿做什么？”

“我是来找你的。你为什么在这个角落里的教室？它看起来像是上个世纪都没有人用过一样。”

“它是仅有的有旧版《魔药大全》的教室；有人给它施了魔法让它不能够离开这个教室，或许是大家都缺少课本的年代吧，我猜是用来避免哪个学生独占了它。”Eddy给了一个准确、但根本不是个回答的解释，“斯拉格霍恩教授说用旧版会比新版更适合永恒魔药这种极为精巧的组合。”

Brett有些恼火，但算不上是朝着Eddy，这种迂回态度让他担心他的怀疑是真的了。取而代之地，他选择直接了当：“所以我听说，你不会来这周的排练。”

六年级生的动作慢了下来。他的九个打兰的霍克拉普碎屑在黄铜秤上轻轻上下摇晃，在靠近底部的时候穿出一道温和的金属碰撞声。他低着头没有看他年长一岁的音乐中的伙伴，专注地戴上一个防护手套，把他的野玫瑰刺分到另一个小碟上去，倒了一些水浸没它们，然后用失去触感的食指轻轻将它们一个一个的分开，不重叠在一起。

“是呀。”他最后说。

“我听教授说你向她要求退出校乐团。”

“是的。”他这下回答得更快一些了，“我跟你说了。我说过了。”

“你没有。”Brett打断他，“你说你要练习你的魔药笔试，还有操作考。你说你要练习永恒魔药的配制，你还说斯拉格霍恩给你了一些私人授课时间，看在你母亲家族的面子上，但你没说你要退出乐团——我是说，为什么？我们不在一个年级，也不在一个学院；甚至不在同一个学习小组；我们都互相见不到了。”

Eddy挠了挠头发。他看起来有些困惑，盯着刚刚实验失败的那些混合草药原料。他的手伸进霍克拉普的碎屑，用一块小平铲把它们抄起来，倒在研磨碗里面，像一个中世纪的洗衣妇女一样把那根杵埋怨地压在没有痛感的菌类身上；它们发出了对Brett来说就像油炸食物一样抖动的尖叫。

“我们还是能够互相见到呀？我昨天还在礼堂里向你招手了。”

“那不一样。”毕业年的学生坚持道，“况且，今年的竞赛也快要开始了，如果你退出乐团的话，要怎么拥有伴奏师来练习独奏曲目呢？”

哪怕是Eddy这样母亲属于相对富裕的纯血家族后裔的孩子，也并没有什么可能自己能够支付得起一位稳定地属于自己的钢琴伴奏师。他幸运地有一位练习钢琴的姐姐，在他刚刚入学的时候还没有毕业，也善良地愿意抽出时间来与他合作一些演出曲目；但她在毕业之后很快离开了这个国家，去一个更温暖的地方做新兴圈子里的创作家了。乐团对于他们这些愿意向表演艺术发展的学生来说也是这样的一个机会，以极其低廉的价格：每位参与的成员支付自己的团费，而乐团为学生出面雇用了一位与学校的剧团合作的慷慨的钢琴手（她有着最光滑的脏金色的头发，他们中的有些人认为她有媚娃血统，另一些人认为她只是很法国），大约每隔一周可供每位被认定成有天赋的学生伴奏一个半小时伴奏的机会，只要抢先预定，并且给予她准确的谱子；各类笛手顺位在先，然后就是他们这两位仅有的小提琴学生。

这个顺序曾经让入学不久的他非常迷惑：为什么笛手们才是最受尊敬的音乐家呢？但魔法音乐圈内的谁都不愿意承认不同乐器之间心照不宣的排位高低，直到他在图书馆遇到一本完稿于还不在乎冒犯人的十六世纪的陈旧音乐读本才看到作者大剌剌，又毫不准确地说：“谁都知道，历来最有魔力的就是木管乐器，因为它们允许人将魔法精力直接从身体传达至植物的元素中……”

尽管如此，去年由于预定开放的时刻Eddy总是空课——他早就放弃了神奇动物保护学——因而也曾多次积极地赶在他们甜美的笛手们之后，为自己和他年长的伙伴预订钢琴手。在这周的命运时刻（他们之前经常这样玩笑），Brett打算回报他亲爱的朋友的辛勤付出，但却警觉地意识到姓陈的那个名字已经不在乐团成员名单池中。他认定了这一定是个误解，并且找到了Walsh教授试图改正。接着，尽管得到了他的独奏老师关于这个噩耗的准确消息，他还是根本没有做好自己的担忧居然会被此中涉及的男孩亲自证实的准备。

“我找到了弗立维教授。”Eddy悄声说，“他答应了教我点东西。”

“魔咒学的弗立维？”

“是的。”他回答完，然后就噤声了，好像它代表了再简明易懂不过的道理。魔咒学。还是弗立维教授也会弹钢琴？Brett想象着那个妖精血统的令人尊敬的先生试图完成八度琶音练习的样子，有些哑口无言。

“你在回避我吗？”

“当然不是。”Eddy吃惊地抬起头望向他，他倾身向年长一级的男孩走了大半步，就意识到坩埚下面还没有熄灭的火因为他移动带起的室内的气流而向他摇晃过来，立刻施了一个无声咒减小蠢蠢欲动的火焰。他拿起一边的抹布，擦了擦坩埚边沿上积起的水汽，又干了干手，再甩下它，动作让Brett想起他母亲试着不朝父亲发火的样子。年轻的男孩的步态被这个小插曲止住，没有继续了，只是悠悠地站在搁置坩埚的木头架子旁边，继续接起话头，“我没有在回避你，Brett。不是有意的。我疏忽了你吗？我很抱歉。”

“不，没有——那听起来让我有些像个小孩似的。”Brett主动朝他走去，在与他只隔了一个桌椅过道的那排座位上坐下来，“我只是，我不喜欢在练习的时候，我的弦乐组里，你不在那里。”

“我得练习，Brett。我很——”

“别重复了。”年长的男孩打断了他，低下头在自己携带来的那个体积庞大的书包里翻找着，他抖了一下袋口，接着里面就传来了带着回音的，两个人都能清楚听见的物品翻倒声。他耸了耸肩，把手伸到包里较深的地方，才好不容易抓住了他目标中盒子的光滑边缘。

“你也得练习，Brett。我知道每周二下午你连着两节空课的时候都会练琴。你今年就要申请WADA了，不是吗？加上幻影移形课，你连周末的练习时间都要没有了。”

“我很清楚。我没打算错过练习。”他立刻回答，“你需要更多的空间吗？还是那半间屋子就够了。”

像是在从泥里拉出陷落的车轮一样，Brett缓慢地从他的书包里拔出他的琴箱，左右轻微摇摆减轻自己的麻烦。它成功挣脱那个地方的时候，包的深处传来又一阵散落的响动，他只能向里面勉强尝试了一个恢复如初，期望不要不小心把什么别的东西给弄毁了。他有些失态地笑了笑，然后打开琴箱盖子，同时抬头望向对面的另一个男孩，却对上了他的眼睛。另一个男孩的眼睛直直地，近乎稚嫩地，像个不会动的麻瓜画像似的望过来，神情似笑非笑。黑色的虹膜里同时反射着一侧墙上的高窗和下方的微弱的火光，显得格外透亮。那双眼睛眨了又眨，似乎都能听到睫毛发出的快速的窸窣声。他嘴角不对称的微挑着，他的脸颊看上去给人一种热乎乎的印象，却让Brett起初判断不出自己为什么产生这种温度的感觉，只有本能般地移开眼神，又好奇地再次抬起的时候，才发现他泛出浅浅粉橘色的耳垂。

他问：“你会在这儿练习吗？”

“我会施好隔音咒。但我想呆在这儿。”七年级生带了些奇异的矜持，保持着他们的对视发出询问，又立刻低下头看向自己的琴，拨动了一下它的琴弦，尝试它的音准，却突然泄气了，把琴盖半掩上，虽然手里已经拿出了他的弓子。他不得不问，“可以吗？”

Eddy的脖颈中间轻柔地滑动了一下；他相当明显地咽了口口水。换了一次呼吸，他突然露出一个让人能看得见他的粉色牙龈的笑容。脸颊边缘的皮肤遮住了一些光源，让他的眼睛里不再能看到其它光源的倒影，而带上一种隐隐约约的深邃。“当然可以。”他答复道。

Brett的表演课老师，Walsh教授是一个有些灰色头发的中年女人。她的办公室，也是练习室，悬挂着一个会动的独角兽头的雕像，它有的时候会面对学生的错误发出一声不满的马类的鼻子哼声，以昭示走向独奏之路的必然的艰辛。她给出的建议清晰而不带展示意图，在作为教授时既严厉又充满同情，她当然希望他能获得成功，但又数次地质疑他是否做好了这个准备，更多的是刺激他，而不是一种回绝。这点上有些像他的母亲，但更接受他；他的父母都是麻瓜，可能至今都没有真的理解他在一所魔法学校读书。每次他离开家太久，他们似乎都会逐渐忘记他居然是个巫师，回到不相信魔法的麻瓜日常中，他得在放假和返校的时刻前后反复提醒，像是事实都会因为时间过去太久而褪色一样。

在他上一次返校之前的三个星期，他妈妈敦促他赶紧申请一个正经的大学专业，而他否定的回答引发的冷战使得全家人都非常恼怒；寄来Eddy给他的贺卡的那只猫头鹰也被依旧她恐慌地认成带病的野生动物，用扫把赶了出去，哪怕他说过无数次把这种动物放进来；他父母的回应是，“我们没空辨认是哪种鸟，儿子”。半夜，它在他卧室里摆的花瓶里偷偷喝水的时候弄醒了他，Eddy在黑暗中会发光的字迹和上面卡通般重新组合的绘画就摆在他的印花枕头边。

他放下恼人的轮擦提琴四重奏，看向阿弗利的幻想曲的谱子，作曲家的名字像是为他指引未来方向一样闪动着，让他停止关于毕业后生活的探索思绪。曲目的回音在他这半边的教室里飘着，然后停下，在他的叹气声后，从断掉的地方再次开始。他想着Walsh教授和他说的：放松肩膀，让爱抚的动作引导你。在自以为成功的几次尝试后，他终于意识到自己取而代之屏紧了鼻子部分的肌肉，在间歇的停下来休息之时，他的面部发出一种难解的轻轻抽动。

“救救我吧！”他恼火地说，又立刻警惕地望向和他同处一室的另一个男孩，但隔音咒的范围如一堵透明的墙一样隔开他和Eddy，对方沉迷于处理他的野玫瑰花刺，没向他看。羞耻地，他把音组循环的咒语念出声来，于是第一次成功地获得了他梦寐以求的效果。好吧，这不能算。

大概到第二页以后结束（那组猫儿叫声一样的双泛音循环被他暂时跳过），Eddy将他从练习的沉醉中拍醒。

他说：“你可以把隔音咒的范围放大。”

“但我目前空间的声学就足够好了。”

“不，傻瓜。”Eddy偏了偏头，“我不介意。只要你不介意。”

“哦。你是说……？但，它听起来很烂。”

Eddy又笑了一下，是那种只飞快地露出一丝白色牙齿的克制的笑。他说：“我知道。——不是说你，Brett，我知道练习是什么感觉。但我喜欢能听到，我是说，我不喜欢能看到你而听不到你的琴声。”

Brett的手指在琴上拨动了一下，代替思考。

“哪怕是练习。”

“哪怕是练习。”六年级生向后退了一些，回到了那块透明的墙之后、放着研磨罐的那张课桌的前面。他抓了抓自己的头发，揉着自己发根之间的皮肤，眼里反射的窗外蓝天闪动了一下。他微微低头，但抬起眼睛，用那种模糊而探索的目光羞怯地望向Brett，“好吧，我也不喜欢别人听到我的练习声……但你什么时候如果不介意的话，我真的不介意有个背景声音。”

Brett发现自己傻乎乎地半张着嘴。他咽下唾液，点了点头，发出了一道被半卡在喉咙里的含混应答。

Eddy说完就拖拖拉拉地转回去，再度进入他的那半间响着魔药冒泡的声音的空间。这个下午的第二次正式的尝试中，他完全沉浸在测算最精准剂量的霍克拉普粘液体积里。他无声而匆忙地调整火焰，改动坩埚的位置，但在下一次失手中让不小心把加热太快的魔药变成一团深色的蠕动固体。在轮擦提琴四重奏的小提琴部分演出伴奏突然填满整间教室的时候，他的黄铜秤抖了一下，不得不为最后一次尝试重新进行测量。但六年级魔药重考生毫不懊恼，在那块变成丑陋的黑蓝色凝固的失败魔药的结块附近，他抬起头，向Brett露出一个令人神魂颠倒的、浅粉橘色、热乎乎的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

七年级魔咒学的内容有三个可选考纲研究领域，需要从其中选择两项：咒语持续性与复杂性，关于生命体的咒语，无声咒语。Brett对于第二个领域一无所知。魔咒学复习小组总是在周四的下午进行，他们在图书馆附近的学习室，大部分的学生是像Brett一样的拉文克劳，但也有几个和它们一起上七年级变形课的穿着棕色袍子的赫奇帕奇。一般来说，第一个小时总是相对比较平静，一个名叫Amanda的红色头发的女生是他们这一届最出色的变型学学生，也是级长之一，带领他们复习笔试，还有一个励志成为傲罗的赫奇帕奇在得空的时候会过来和大家分析考试策略；作为他们这群人里的音乐家，Brett擅长无声的指令，但他并不擅长和人沟通自己表现的能力，因此在大家分配练习主题的时候，他并没有主动请缨提出任何任务，只是与每次与他同桌的棕发女孩Jen互相抽背着定义和步骤环节。

第二个小时的操作练习则经常如今天一样混乱：在尝试完成一个产生物质的咒语的时候，一个娇小的金发男孩把他的笔盒成功地变成了一只喜鹊，但这只固执的动物却在他来得及念出咒语、把它变回去之前，成功地叼走了他同伴的魔杖。Amanda充满教学意图地让她正在帮助的学生试图补救；那个倒霉的赫奇帕奇却比起把那只鸟儿变回无生命的金属，只是成功地把那根魔杖变成一只变色龙，让它从高悬的半空、在喜鹊的惊叫声中，直直落到了Brett的长袍帽子里。

Jordon，这是那根魔杖的主人的名字，Brett的另一个同级生朋友，从Brett的帽子里掏出他的变色龙，试图用它发出一个基础的阿拉霍洞开，但它只是张开嘴，用蜥蜴特有的缓慢的动作，打了一个嗝。

“我甚至不知道变色龙居然会打嗝。”

Brett还因为那小小的带鳞片的脚贴在自己的后颈的触感而有些惊吓：“现在你知道了。”

“我的天。”Amanda向Jordon靠过来，抚摸着那只除了眼睛一动不动的变色龙，“它现在比刚才更接近木头的质地了，你觉得这是因为魔杖是木材吗？我还以为魔杖很难受到简单咒语的影响。”

作为始作俑者的那个拉文克劳有些手足无措。他的喜鹊被他大半变形回了原来的样子，一个带着翅膀的笔盒，在他手里扑腾着自己粘连的羽毛。他边上站着刚刚坐在Brett隔壁的女生，她打着喷嚏（可能是对鸟类过敏），但无不感到有趣地说：“天，如果Eddy Chen在就好了。”

“Eddy Chen？”Brett听到这个名字，忍不住重复道，“六年级生Eddy Chen？”

“还有谁？”她向他微微耸了耸肩，“六年级的赫奇帕奇，但他的魔咒那么好，是他辅导我的话我也不会觉得不好意思。”

Jordon紧紧抓着他的变色龙，大声宣告他需要去找一位教授，和他们嚷着再见跳着步子出了教室。小提琴手和他的学习小组一起目送那个拉文克劳带着一些莫名其妙的惊喜地离去的身影，迷惑地说：“但是，Eddy在也没法修魔杖呀。”

Jen努了努鼻子，像在思考一样：“好啦，倒也是。”她顿了一下，语气中带上了一些设计过地满不在乎，“但他一定能帮上忙的，他的魔咒那么好。况且他真迷人，不是吗？他的笑容多么可爱又多撩人啊。”

“是的。”在他能意识到自己的回应之前，他的嘴抢答道。他回头看向她的眼睛，花了大概显得有些社交尴尬的停顿才意识到她究竟是在说什么。Eddys上个周二的时候向他露出的那个笑容再次涌现，那甚至打搅了他后面的四重奏曲目练习，尽管他更多的是由于自己的羞耻。她又怎么知道那男孩笑起来是什么样子！

“所以你是对他的魔咒学感兴趣还是他的模样？”他的语气毫无原因地带了点指控。

她瞥了瞥他，用女孩特有的方式，现在是真正满不在乎了，回到座位里：“他的模样也不扣分呀——但还是他的能力，我猜。他可是现在六年级生里唯一的OWLS魔咒学拿到杰出的学生。据说魔法考试司的教授在结束之后专门折回来，守着他和他对于守护神的实体形变讨论了两个下午。弗立维教授那天在课上用的例子就是他：才华横溢者能在一句清水入泉中都做出有质量的变化，什么的。他的生命体相关咒语的掌握可能谁都比不过。况且，和他早就没戏了。——好了，接下来我们开始元素与魔法变形结构的部分吧？”

Brett抽出一本单元习题，一个个圈出元素与咒语的参考问题列表，他念道：“材料传导一：松树制魔杖和胡桃木制魔杖共享的三个魔力特质”，但这些问题飘荡在他思维的帷幕外，始终没有进入他的记忆里。在第二个大问，第二个小问的条目过去之后，他终于忍不住打断了她背诵的无声咒魔法传导理论，尽管这很粗鲁，问：“好啦，Jen，你说和他早就没戏了是什么意思？”

警觉地抬头瞥了他一眼，女孩回到用羽毛笔继续写写画画。她手里的笔划顺着山岳绵延，又勾出一个孩子会画的猫儿身上的浑身尖锐的刺一样的毛，向画面边缘游荡了一会儿，然后用卡通画的花瓣花纹作为结束。拖拖拉拉地演出过去之后，Jen才说，有些稚气地压低声音：“因为他已经有喜欢的人了。”

Brett这下是把他的魔药复习材料彻底放下了，斜靠在扶手椅里面的背也坐直了。

“他有吗？”

Jen点点头，望向他的眼睛，用那种讯息昭然若揭的目光。

“他亲自说的。”

“什么时候？”

“去年。去年的两个不同的时候。两个不同的姑娘分别在去年的中间和上个学期开始没多久后向他表白求爱。据说他的慌张非常可爱。”

Brett完全能想象这种据说的慌张。Eddy的耳朵会发红，肩膀向一侧歪斜，通过轻微佝偻着背来试图显得比他实际上是的体格小一些。他的舌头会像被下了恶作剧咒一样打结，仿佛感官突然都变得太过敏感一样一动不动，或者是为了调动自己的感情而抬起手来，并不坚决地向前推，或者是如同女王打招呼那样晃动手指，试图找到自己需要的字眼。那男孩打过两年娱乐性质的魁地奇，并在运动的过程中变成了一个生机勃勃、身材结实精干的年轻人，但他的性格还是不变的极其充满关爱和害羞到笨拙；第一次看到他骑着光轮的时候，年长的小提琴手甚至吃惊于他居然那么流畅而迅猛，就像他生来就会飞一样。

“所以。”Brett停止自己关于Eddy骑着扫帚时额头上水晶般汗水的幻想，翻了一页手里的习题册，低头读着上面的复习贴士，“是谁？他喜欢的人。”

“你也想知道呀？”对面的女孩学着他，也翻了一页复习册，“我要是知道，就会直接说他喜欢的姑娘的名字了，你不觉得吗？”

Brett向Eddy许诺了魔咒学复习小组应该在四点结束。四点已经过去，他稍有些迟到，闯进那个依旧很难找的魔药学教室时，里面有一股烧焦了的味道；Eddy双手撑在桌上，肩膀高耸，正对着那座冒出热气的坩锅发愁。他的头发看起来不合情理地完美无缺，让Brett忍不住推测刚才自己错过的魔药事件中，它们一定被如何如何地毁掉了，而Eddy得动用他的生命体相关的魔咒学能力才能将发型变回这副富有光泽、时髦地散乱的模样。

他大声地说，以示自己的存在：“还是我。来继续打搅你了。”

几乎与此同时，只是稍晚了一点儿，Eddy也发言道：“我觉得这行不通。”

“什么？”

“你当然可以来打搅我，Brett，我给了你许可的。”Eddy望着他，有些虚弱地说，“我刚刚说，我觉得这行不通。”

“你的魔药。你是说。”Brett谨慎地说，没有用更多的字眼。

站在魔药前面的男孩带着些难辨的困惑偏了偏头，望向面前年长的小提琴手：“我当然说的是我的魔药。”

“发生了什么？”

六年级生用手示意着气体的突然膨胀：“砰——！”然后，他有些沮丧又有些滑稽地说，“我发誓自从二年级以后我个人就再也没有发生过这样的惨案了。哪怕是在二年级的时候，我都有一半是出于主动的戏弄才会导致爆炸的；但现在我真的严肃得不能更严肃了。”

他放下自己的两边肩膀，离开课桌向Brett走过来，双手张开，呼吸平稳，像是要拥抱他。这屋里仅有的阳光来源在他脸上打下他刘海的影子，将他的眼睛罩在暧昧不明的暗处。春天的凉意和Brett一起进入了房间，因此他没有完成那个想必会很柔软的拥抱，而是引导着年长的学生向乘着魔药的失败证明的那个坩埚靠过去，重新升起它下面的火焰，像是将要给他分一些新煮好的汤，温暖他的内脏一样。

“天，我很抱歉。”Brett扁着嘴说。

“看看这个。”

Eddy用一根木勺伸进去，捞起一个仅仅半成形的结块来；这次的失败是斑驳的灰绿色的，在结块的表面，魔药和空气接触而凝固，形成棕色的薄膜，在Eddy的动作中裂开，飘在他的木勺里相对流动的区域里。新的火焰加热了坩锅里剩余里的汤汁模样的液体，在表面张力里，冒出一个浑浊的泡。他们俩都像是面对灾难而无能为力一样，屏气看着它随着气体的继续产生越变越大，几乎填满了大半个坩锅，直到气泡的粽灰色包裹被撑到透明，然后带着清脆的声响爆裂，传出非常经典的、传神的绿色气体。

两个男孩仅仅飞快地对视了一秒，就忍不住同时进入了难以抑制的大笑。Eddy把他的木勺丢回了坩锅里，而Brett捂着嘴，毫不努力地试图掩饰自己因同伴的失败产生的强烈笑意。

“这只能进垃圾桶了。”

“是啦，我也没打算抢救它！”六年级生用手拍了两下颤动的桌面，停下来，摇摇头，“尽管斯拉格霍恩教授可能会嘲笑我，但我还是得说，我真希望这更像魔咒一点。动用你的魔杖，练习，然后就能成功。”

Brett故意滑稽地重复他的话：“练习，然后就能成功。——你知道多少人听到会觉得你在炫耀吗？”

“好吧，好吧……”Eddy有些窘迫，他张开手以示自己的脆弱可怜，“但你知道我的意思。你拿着你的琴的时候就是那种感觉，不是吗？音乐就更像魔咒，我觉得。它是内在导向的，你知道？你需要动用魔力，将它注入你传出的声音来……你得了解你的肢体，知道自己移动到哪一个特定的角度才能采用身体里多么深的力量。”

“你必须和自己的身体相处得足够舒服。”

“而魔药是外在的。至少我没有关于它的内在天赋。”Eddy用两个指节打弯作为空气引号，指指他的坩锅作为证明，开始收拾，打算从头再来，“是呀，要怎么练习呢，他们说，跟着操作指南，熟练度上来说还算有用，但如果从没成功过的话，这并不会给我什么反馈，不是吗？至少音乐的话我还有自己的耳朵。”

“你只能学会最精确的搅拌。”

Brett有些嘲讽地说，他自己的魔咒学自从考出OWLS之后就没有继续学下去了。倒不是他不擅长，毕竟他也获得了一个“良好”，并且得到了继续学习这个科目的邀请。但他不想留出挣扎的空间：但是，比起职业指导里的经典言论，所谓别花太多精力在未来用不上的东西上，他更多的还是不想在自己已经作出决定的时候，给任何人可以用以指点自己的虚晃一枪。

“ _旋风扫净_ 。而且比如说，把你的情绪动用起来，也帮不上忙。”

“ _想想快乐的念头_ 。”

Brett有些逗乐地，装腔作势地引用道。他已经取出了自己的琴盒，并且把谱架安置好了；但他停止下来，没有开始音乐，而是几乎没有自知一样，望向Eddy捏着一个陈旧得像是几个世纪前留下来的马鬃毛木刷，手动消灭咒语没法照顾到的魔法痕迹时，挽起的袖管前面小臂上的肌肉。他拎起坩锅，将它拖向教室侧面的水池边时，血管在带着不可辨识的毛发的皮肤表面像洋脊一样隆起。Brett轻轻地做了一下吞咽，唾液在口腔后侧滑动的声音被打开的龙头水声淹没了。

“是的，总是这么说。”Eddy抬高声音，发出一道狂野又孩子气的不屑鼻音，“如果它真的和一篇儿童作文一样容易，摄魂怪就不会是世界上最多人恐惧的梦魇了。它需要……你的喜悦的明确记忆，精细思考，回味，还有一种打消不了的全然笃信。不提运用魔法的具体练习。”

“也是。”

Brett又咽了一口口水，思忖了一会儿。这可能是目前为止最好的机会了，所以他问，“所以，你的守护神是什么？”他的手指在面前的琴谱侧面拨动，还是没打开琴盒。

有那么一会儿，Eddy没有反应，只是弯下腰去，像是在仔细地察看他的坩锅有没有因为爆炸留出什么不能用简单咒语修复的形变伤痕一样。他的体重偏过来放在一条腿上，再次回到清洁的工作中，马鬃毛像是小军鼓一样细密地刷在金属表面。Brett有些迟疑地喊了喊他的名字，但没有重复自己的问题。那男孩的确听到了，迅速地扭过头来，用一种夹杂专注地兴奋和评估的方式望着他，又有些谨慎地转回去，关掉已经完全冲洗干净自己坩锅的水。提着坩锅，回到Brett面前那张桌子的时候，年轻些的男孩咬着嘴唇，洁白的牙齿衬得他带着水珠的嘴唇看起来极为可吻。

Eddy说，严肃得不能更加严肃，用那种你哪怕是弯了弯嘴角我都会杀了你的语气：“它是一只考拉。”

“……你没在胡说八道。”

“我的确没在。”Eddy有些泄气地说，“我第一次成功之后就专门去查了一下。一开始还是有些模糊，像冒着气一样，我还以为它是一只小狗。但是后来她耳朵里面的毛变得太浓密，太清楚了，我就不能再自欺欺人了。我是说，我很荣幸居然在这个年龄我甚至能够成功让我的守护神现形，不是作为炫耀，但是她看起来慢吞吞的，我担心我要是遇到吸魂衣的话，哪怕能喊她出来，也来不及回应了。噗！我就消失了。你觉得是因为澳洲血统的关系吗？”

“如果是的话。”Brett有些滑稽地说，“那哪怕是袋熊也比考拉好了太多。”

“或者袋鼠。”

Eddy吃吃地笑起来，一边摇头一边擦干自己的坩埚，明显是不希望任何清洁或者是沥干的咒语留下来的魔法痕迹使得自己下一次的魔药尝试继续失败。

“你是本能地就知道是个她吗？”

这个问题似乎是年轻的六年级生没有想到过的。他皱起眉，向另一个方向投出有些茫然的眼神。他像是在专注地倾听Brett并没有开始的音乐，试图揪出什么错误来一样，扁了扁一边的嘴角。Brett只是仔细又安静地看着他的自我探索，没有作出任何打扰。他发出这个问题仅仅是出自好奇，并没有任何审问的意图，但随着另一个男孩继续保持的严峻神色，这之中可能的将会使他酸涩的深意逐渐渗了进来。

他不得不提出：“让你想到了什么人？”

另一个男孩的眼神在四处移换着，来了又去，说：“为什么这么问？”他光是以问题回答问题的方式就足以让Brett感到不安了。

“呃……你知道，他们这么说过，什么的。守护神咒是爱的咒语的一个系列。”

“噢。”Eddy的眼神更长久地转过来，投向他，直白而真挚的研究眼神望向Brett，令他有些感到被看穿，“等等，它是吗？”

他不是在凭空捏造，当然不是，但他的确是在搪塞以引导话题，现在却不得不更好地给出解释。他早该想到的，这个魔咒学的高手不会错过这些重要的、敏感的小环节。只是他可能以为对方早就知道这部分信息。本来他只是想要不露声色的做些无伤大雅的刺探，但在即将听到令自己不舍的，不对等的回报的时候，又希望可以赶在撞毁燃烧之前收手。或者，要不然就这样下去吧？

“我被这样告知。”Brett脆生生地说，“去年的魔法部暑期实习邀请，我不是受邀去了俱乐部开放日吗？他们在做神秘事物司介绍的图册里面——当然了，说得不可能很细，那都是机密中的机密——你知道他们研究什么，其中之一，爱。”

“这我是有听说。”Eddy用迂回地方式回答。

“那个介绍人，我至今不知道他是不是缄默人，我猜想他们应该没有一个专门负责公共关系的人，”他咽了口口水，“他说他们研究爱。然后另一个学生出来，我忘了，好像是个格兰芬多，问了他们些更详细的内容，大概就是，那是多么高深的法力呀。而发言人说，并不全是。大家都被介绍过最浅薄的爱的系列的魔法下属，也包括形成守护神，咒语和思维只是方便令它现形，它们已经存在，并不是被咒语制造，因此它并不属于变形术，只是需要一个被呼唤的渠道——”

“——被情绪招引。”Eddy跟上他的话，思维一如既往地敏捷，“最浅薄的，不愧是缄默人。而我们已经被难倒了，光是 _想想快乐的念头_ 。一只考拉，梅林的胡子啊。”

六年级的魔咒学得意门生站在那本旧版《魔药大全》前面，双手撑在桌上，显得神情凝重。他的双唇轻微地，无声地动了动，看起来像是默默地在口中含了一会儿Brett刚刚和他传递的暗示似的，又微眯起眼睛，计算而挑战般地抿起嘴，不知道是否因为领口太紧而扭了扭脖颈，抽动的动作仿佛要给幻想中的缄默人点颜色看看。而坐在对面的小提琴手终于在沉默之中拿出他的弓子，扭紧了弦，开始上起松香来，一点点地布置自己音乐的工作站。刚才的暗示意味深长地有些直白，和刚才的女孩给予他的秘密互相辉映；那就这样下去吧。

“快乐的念头。你的是什么？”Brett的指尖回到自己的乐谱纸面边缘上。

“哦。”Eddy的眼神看向除了他的所有地方，竟露出一种全然不掩饰的清楚可见的羞涩，维护式地说，“有些东西。好的东西。”

那年轻男孩的脸颊光是这样就已经红了，低下头去，像是在继续更精深地钻研布奇刻薄的评语，甚至轻轻地读出声来（ _……“在罕见的情况下，要是你真的有本事看透霍克拉普呼吸的魔法节奏”……_ ）。Brett望着他，在E弦上轻轻拉了一个上弓；太久之前的记忆突然击入，让他的肌肉自顾自地开始孟德尔颂的第一个乐句，然后他又想起那是个麻瓜作者，猛然停下。突发的休止像是个暗喻一样打断Eddy假装中的阅读，他又抬起头来，有些茫然地望着Brett，嘴唇轻微地张开，依旧悄无声息地透着水分充沛的可吻光泽。

望回起头的乐句，Brett皱着一边的眉毛，用第三指勾了勾弦，说：“你知道，在我们的魔咒学小组上你可是个明星。你的守护神咒的故事广为流传，我们年级的女孩都不介意被你指导。”

“是吗。”

Eddy这样说，但他的语气可不像个问题。那个男孩有些困惑、近乎嘲弄地看着面前年长的男孩，像是被爱慕对他来说是个和拉文克劳休息室入门关卡一样的智力谜题。接着，Eddy微微鼓起嘴来，向左侧脸颊示意性瘪去，就像一只巨大的啮齿类动物，故意逗乐他，又真的埋头下去，回到他的魔菌特性之中去了。

这大概就是他该开始练习的信号了。拖延到现在的小提琴手架起琴，像习惯一样地最后扭着微调，然后发现刚刚调好的音又被他扭过头了，再改正回来。活动手指的琶音系列开始上下流动……阿弗利幻想曲，先是不用咒语效果的一次尝试…… ** _好的东西_** 。他想他知道是怎么一回事。他的思维的触须与肢体分开，蜿蜒向后，通向去年在这儿的北方冬季、过度闪亮而显得斑驳的记忆。事实上，也不过是才一个多月以前的那场圣诞晚宴舞会。倒不是三强争霸赛舞会，并不是，三强争霸赛在他三年级的时候发生，那时他还没来得及认识Eddy呢，实在可惜。是鼻涕虫俱乐部的圣诞晚宴。Brett所在的轮擦弦琴四重奏小组被邀请去做室内乐演出；音乐是他们已经重复了可能有上千遍的好运泉序曲，稍微有趣些的移调帕格尼尼，还附带一组怪奇姐妹的流行音乐改编，但一次表演的机会就是一次表演的机会，何况每个人都能为三个小时的工作收到六个加隆的报酬。

斯拉格霍恩教授在音乐刚刚开头的时候，假装指挥了一会儿，然后就揽着一位返校参加宴会的时髦的年轻人快步离开了。嘈杂而热烈的玻璃杯瓶互相碰撞，乐手的角落既潦倒又被不当地给予焦点灯光。在分享完友情提供的威士忌潘趣酒之后，他们结束休息，从小小的酒台移回乐器旁边。接着，因为偷懒而施了一个自动调音咒语的Brett有些滑稽又几乎理所当然地，看到舞台边缘的景象：他们的第二长笛手，一个极为漂亮的，拥有旗帜一样光滑的深色长发的格兰芬多六年级纯血女生，挽着穿着新的格子套装，打着僵硬而光亮的新发型的Eddy，为乐手们即将开始的表演给予了一些零零星星，又很快被淹没在人群的响动中的掌声。六年级生带着半是敬畏的，仿佛被音乐和杂音组成的织体捂住口鼻而麻醉的神色望着身边的女孩，而她用精确的，隐秘而矫捷的手肘动作顶了顶他，显然是不打算取悦这完美的赫奇帕奇男孩，扭回头去钻进交谈的圆圈，找可能是她别的格兰芬多的朋友去了。被抛下的约会邀请人这下将眼神投向Brett，求助地看着他——灯光下汗流浃背的小提琴手难以自控地从琴上移开目光，对望着那可悲的，他在自己的梳妆镜中也见过的，爱的苦难的目光。但在Brett来得及进入当时乐曲的休憩段落之前，舞台下的人就调转方向，跟随他的女孩，融入人群中去。那个夜晚剩下来的时光里。他们再也没有相见过了。

如果Brett Yang不像是别的陷入单相思的年轻人那样充满幻想的话，那一定是他自己对自己想要呈现的完美形象塑造的向往太过强烈，而用他的魔法不小心将其实现为固态的现实了。换言说，就是他希望是那样的：自己是个稳重，意志坚定，只与琴声作伴的艺术家，不会因为另一个人的简单的一句话或者是一个举动就突然做出只有他自己的灵魂知道的判断，认为某某日子必定是自己一生中最好或者最坏的一天；但他不是。现实是，他不可救药地在喜欢的藤蔓中越陷越深，草率、反复地修改自己个人历史的叙事，如果真的存在一位暗中的守护神，它也一定早就对他的举棋不定厌烦了。但爱的蛊惑是这么纠缠不休又悄无声息。在沉默而沉闷的每一个早上，他穿着晨衣，思绪还是一道水速缓慢的、赤裸裸的曲流时，便会受到它的突袭。

他在第二个乐章后停了下来，气喘吁吁，干裂的下唇因张口喘息而感到突然的拉扯。从魔咒复习小组抑制到现在的恼火和委屈试着借他音乐中的、仅能责怪自己的失误作为借口溜出来，但被他尽力用对于自己表演的专注甩开，他默许自己在这个时候被打断，而另一个小提琴家欣然回应了召唤。

“Brett。看这个。”

Eddy明亮的眼睛望着他，虹膜之中反射着室内不知何时氤氲的魔力的雾气，那期待被赐予夸奖的眼神像新芽一样柔嫩，年长的小提琴家沉迷了好一会儿，才意识到他具体指向的方向：那个坩锅，它里面旋转着、并逐渐平息下来，玫瑰金与蓝色的漩涡。

“终于上路了。”Eddy说。


	3. Chapter 3

比起大部分的在霍格沃茨的小团体或者亲密友谊，不管是跨学院的还是同学院的，他们都算是认识的太晚。Brett四年级第一周的决斗俱乐部上，他俩被迫分到了一组。Brett的计划是，根据学院的要求，在第一周至少去五个不同的学生社团群里观望一会儿，只是看看周围的学生的好戏，满足一下“拓展学生兴趣”的课节时间要求，但很快转为只投入在自己的课程内容和从三年级开始允许参加的校乐团上面。回想起来，他不确定自己当时为什么居然会以为决斗俱乐部会像其他所有的学生活动一样，第一周仅仅作为口头说明和介绍；倒不是他对自己解咒和防御的能力没什么信心，但他实在是并不喜欢一一对抗作为娱乐行为。

Eddy当时比他还矮了一些，套在看起来像是年长的兄姐用过，传给他的太大的袍子里面，袖口一半遮掩着他的手掌，让他显得懵懂得像个动物幼崽。三年级赫奇帕奇打了招呼，做了自我介绍，然后立刻，毫无间隔地说：“我们一定得做这个吗？”

十四岁的Brett瞥了一眼周围，佯装着举了一躬，然后说：“我猜没人会过来监督。”

“我不喜欢……我不喜欢用魔杖指着人。”Edward－但是还是更喜欢被叫做Eddy－说，抖了抖袖子，让他的整个手掌和魔杖露出来，又很快地嘟囔着，“我也不知道我来这儿究竟是在干什么。”

然后，Brett犯了那个刚刚从麻瓜世界放假回来，还没习惯新的语码的经典错误，引用了一句算是丑闻性的老话：“是呀，我也是那种，做爱不作战的类型。”于是，他便看到小他一年的，显然是个纯血的男孩睁大了他深色的眼睛，滑稽地用不可思议快速红了脸，怔怔地发出迷惑的鼻音。

“我很抱歉，哦，我的天。”Brett竖起他的魔杖指向别的方向，“那是个麻瓜俗语，我很抱歉。我有的时候会忘记你们不知道我这是在说什么。我是说，我也很不想对你使用攻击的魔法，我会的最好的小恶咒无非是让你一直不停地吐鼻涕虫，或者什么的。我来自麻瓜家庭。如果更准确点的话，我更多的是做音乐而不做爱——我是说，做音乐而不作战，梅林啊，我不知道我在说什么了。”

那个纯血的赫奇帕奇露出那种礼貌地憋笑的方式，他有些不整齐的白色门牙咬在嘴唇上。他不握魔杖的另一只手上下飞舞着以示原谅。然后他干脆扭开了朝向Brett的魔杖，只用了一个变出甲壳虫的咒语，让它向Brett直直飞去以示他俩的确在做出最低限度的互相攻击的努力。

“音乐，你说？”

Brett让那只昆虫趴在他的手背上，摆出一个他后来觉得非常丢人的、蹦蹦跳跳的动作，说：“我拉小提琴。”

其余的，像他们说的，就是历史了。（这句俗语巫师们却也会用。该死的，为什么？）Eddy在那个下午的其余的时间里围绕着这个刚刚认识的四年级拉文克劳打转，像是发现一朵新的花苞的蜜蜂一样。仅仅这样的一句引发，那男孩就从腼腆又柔软的一个三年级生变成生机勃勃的一个青年音乐家，那张微微有些被晒棕的脸颊已经带有他后来才学会逐渐去欣赏的大地活力的光泽。现在的Brett已经记不清自己说了些什么，最有可能的是关于他练习的曲目，连顿弓和跳弓的音色控制，从空弦左手拨弦到非空弦。Eddy的回应，除了他的微笑，和他终于伸出的赤裸的手握在Brett的手上，也已经暗淡模糊。他的回想里，这些和他关于十三十四岁的记忆都混在了一起，新琴的木质气味，家里吊椅的金属声，苏格兰的灰色天空穿插在南半球的骄阳中，因为勾起金属弦而流血的再次变回处子的指尖：不能用什么恢复魔药，否则没法形成他想要的阻止下一次继续发痛的茧子。

只有这个场景：他们已经告诉对方，几乎同时，自己加入了霍格沃茨的校乐团，并且当然啦，跟随同一名独奏老师。第二天的下午将要进行第一次正式成团排练，但现在，决斗俱乐部的三刻钟即将结束，他们得经历第一次连接之后的分别了。

Eddy收起魔杖，理了理他的衣领，他攥着他取回来的甲壳虫，想要把它放上石头窗檐放归自然，但它意外地像得了恐慌症一样地爬回来，颤颤巍巍地飞向Brett的口袋。

Eddy笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩膀，决定道：“它喜欢你。”

“他当然喜欢我。”Brett接受了这只刚刚还不存在的、闪着金色与绿色光泽的锹形虫作为朋友，并且用一只手指爱抚了一下它角状的颚，“你使它存在的目的就是让它到我这儿来。”

年轻些的男孩有些松垮的白缎子衬衣庄重地抖动了一下。

“你接下来去哪儿？”

“我想想……算术占卜预选课。”Brett根本不可能会选择算术占卜，但是他需要那些参与课的小时。他发出一道恼火的喉音，望向另一个男孩，“好吧。我恨我的生活，但，嘿，明天乐团见。”

在Brett的印象里，Eddy仿佛一直和他快要成年的十七岁的自己一样早熟。他的腼腆是内省的，自发的，和那双骄傲而机警的眼睛匹配在一起，几乎称得上是给人一种审美的愉悦。他很快知道了Eddy不是个 ** _真正的_** 纯血，如果那个词还有意义的话。他母亲来自一个古老巫师家族，但却背叛地嫁给了一个麻瓜出生的年轻治疗师，Eddy曾玩笑地说起过他的远亲关于这种血液稀释的不满，但他的能力其实远胜大部分到现在都倚着家族名字招摇过市的后战争时期的后裔。这个魔咒学的得意门生从太过年轻开始就能够精通人造生物类显性法则*；他塑造的金色的甲壳虫栩栩如生，在Brett用水果和枝叶的照看下，于他床头的一个礼品盒盖中生活了三天，终于在最后的一个清晨彻底消失，只留下了一片印着很小的口器的痕迹的半腐烂的苹果。

一年之差对他们来说毫无意义。他们实现互相的许诺，在第二天的乐团里再次相遇，轻佻又带有孩子的欢快，戏剧化地互相拥抱，像是已经交换生活的秘密一样，暗示般的互相比较了他们分别的小提琴，就这样粘在了一起。他们一起参加允许跨年的学生这么做的所有活动，有意无意地交换本就相差无几的生活用品，被布置同一个曲目时不修边幅地竞争；被他介绍了麻瓜作曲家的双小提琴曲目时，Eddy微笑的眼睛里的他自己浅色脸庞的映像就这样挥之不去。一直到了五年级，Brett终于能给出一些选课上的建议起，才真的有些作为前后辈的错觉，但更多的，他显然只是个为Eddy试错的同伴罢了，而不是个赐予年龄带来的真知灼见的年长者。Eddy向来是智慧又敏感的，核桃色的皮肤如同雨水之后的土壤，像是练琴太久的脖颈始终有着一种微微向一侧倾去的角度，带着一种抗争般的、令人意外又仿佛理所应当的执拗。

在他们在认识的第二周，这个年轻的赫奇帕奇就被证明可以轻而易举地用自己的聪明才智去到任何地方。Brett在休息日拖拖拉拉，直到中午才离开自己的寝室，并且在公共休息室门口遇上了他；他们约好一起去周六的早午餐。Eddy站在门口，他的一支宽宽的、结实的拇指含在嘴唇之间，看起来同时苦恼又被逗乐了。Brett推开门的时候他正在半个句子的中间；他立刻切换模式，闪烁的眼睛抬起来，向Brett露出青涩的笑容：“嗨，Brett。你在这儿。”

“你刚刚在和谁说话？”

“你们的守门人。”

他们已经在螺旋楼梯上下行。花了Brett一小会儿才意识到他的意思是那个青铜鹰头门环。

“它问了你什么？抱歉，我没想到你会过来。你被关在外面很久吗？你可以在塔底下等我的。”

Eddy有尊严地、活泼地看了看他：“没关系。我喜欢和它说话。 _没有被人观察到的博格特依旧吓人吗？_ 我从没想过这个问题。”

“我们从不和它说话。”Brett评论道，“每次从天文课回来，我都只想要快点进门。你知道这并不公平，斯莱特林他们只需要记住一个口令，但我们得解决逻辑问题或者是记住一个知识点或者是对上一个语法笑话问题才能回去冲个澡。”

“唔。”年轻些的赫奇帕奇思忖着，跳跃地走下楼梯，“只是我的关系，但只是能够与它说话都会让我愿意在门口多待上一段时间。”接着他的动作变得小幅了一点，有些羞赧地摇了摇头，“这让我更像个怪胎了。”

这让那时太过无心的Brett也觉得有些惊愕了。

“谁说你是个怪胎？”

“没什么人。”Eddy耸耸肩，又摇了摇头，然后仿佛他的袍子突然变得没那么合身了，他扭了扭身体，把两边的袖管调整到一样长，“我父母有时候会这样说。但，我是说，没听上去的那么糟糕。也是很少的时候。他们说这个词不是用来攻击的，怪胎或者什么。他们的语气我想更多的是关切，只会说，别沉迷这些东西，这对你不好。”

“什么，沉迷鹰头门环的谜语？”拉文克劳的男孩带着些戏剧化的不屑说。

Eddy望向他，步子放慢了一些，轻轻咂了咂嘴：“是呀，你们可是真的错过了机会。”

他后来也经常这么说。错过机会。Eddy总是非常不露声色的焦虑，近乎着迷地在意时间、未来，所谓必要性的机遇，他不能错过机会，不能拖到太晚、漏做决定，总是要为敏锐地提前规划，并且被决定与计划约束。第一次Brett带他来到这栋他将在未来漫长时光里不断返回至的塔楼底部，他或许就已经将它敲进心里的地图上，方便在这个周六迎向他的门来。在一小会儿的沉默中，他们在那栋延展的螺旋楼梯上向下攀登，好似一个拟喻一样，翩翩抵达石头的底层。

Eddy终于继续道：“我和它大概做了半个小时的辩论。——我不是在指责你让我等待，但，哈，我好像正是在这么做，抱歉。它问完了就闭上它的喙，仿佛一切都足够清楚似的。所以我问它说，你想要一个什么样的回答？需要我假设客观，还是可以以定义出发？是我们还能称呼它为令人恐惧的，因为它的潜力，还是它是否依旧在那个瞬间有这个情绪上的作用？在无人观察的时候也就无人感受，像是询问虚无，从根本上来说，当我们说我们的观察造就了它，是不是意味着一个独处的博格特从定义上来说根本不存在？像是耳朵中听到的声音，对我来说有着对太多人来说不存在的区别归类，是个感受上的还是命名学的问题？我喜欢——我喜欢这个。”

Brett吃吃地笑起来，望着自己下行着移动的，终于踩上楼底土壤的靴子，决定道：“你打开门了，你只是太过礼貌而没有进来。”

另一个男孩抬起他的魔杖（鹅耳枥木，独角兽毛，十三英寸，成熟得惊人），向塔底的间隔木门施以一句阿拉霍洞开，软绵绵地回答：“是的，我打开了。”

出于一种琢磨不清的窘迫，Brett没有当下就发言，但也过了没多久，具体多久他也说不上来了，但那是另一次早午餐之后，他终究提出了他的疑问。原谅他，他还是在刚刚提到过的太过无心的年龄。日后他会意识到自以为是的错误，或者，爱上Eddy本身说不定就是惩罚（——多么一位睚眦必报的女神是命运——）但在他令人难堪的着迷成形之前很久，他们在去排练室的路上，聊着半期成绩，Eddy的衣领被他将琴箱挎在一边肩膀上的动作拉扯得歪斜，让他整个躯干都看起来像是棵向侧面的光源生长的树一样，而他想找点东西来说不可，所以问：“你的分数好得令人嫉妒。为什么没有被分到拉文克劳？”对此，Eddy露出一个同时是眺望和翻眼睛的表情，拍了拍他的背。“伙计，那是歧视性的。”他轻快地说，然后思索地回答，“我觉得我们有更好的节奏感？”

他忙着表达尴尬的歉意，因此，这个回答给他带来的登时的迷惑就被忽略了；这状态一直延续到Eddy将他带往了赫奇帕奇的公共休息室才得到解答。这件作为偿还的事比Eddy来到拉文克劳休息室晚了很久很久，他发誓，已经到了在他基本上都已经忘记了那家伙和他根本不是一个年级或者一个学院的时候。一次个别课拖的太久的夜晚，Brett饥肠辘辘地从教师办公室爬到学校楼底的大堂，在转向去拉文克劳塔的那条长走廊之前，迎面遇上了天文观察课回来的三年级生。在他意识到以前，Eddy已经搂着他大摇大摆地向赫奇帕奇地下室旁边的厨房走了。

厨房令人赞叹。在大堂的长桌之外的地方进食的快乐似乎也莫名其妙增加了几倍，就像是在刚刚从烤炉里拿出来，还没切割和装盘之前就偷吃掉当日烘培的布朗尼一样。Brett的肚子在他吃下第二个小碗的混合亚洲风味面条（家养小精灵的国际化努力）的时候发出了一种令他窘迫的气体挤压声，令他舔着沾上油腻的拇指，和带着宠爱的神色的Eddy一起笑个不停。他应该满足地回去，但年长的男孩在吃完自己愧疚而快乐的夜间小食之后，想起Eddy刚好还有一份没有还给他的乐谱，所以随着年轻者通向自己还没有光临过的学院休息室。于是，唉，怎么说呢，总之，他听着另一个男孩敲击木门的节奏，做了一个他发誓一模一样的滑稽戏仿——跳过一些Brett不愿意回想的好奇和自以为是，在Eddy一路小跑地奔向自己的寝室，取好他借来的麻瓜作曲家的乐谱书，回到圆形的木桶门前的时候，他看到的就是窘迫地站在外面，湿漉漉，可怜巴巴的年长的拉文克劳，身上无可置疑地冒出一股清新又强烈的果醋味。

“我还是没法相信你真的这么做了。”

他洗干净头发里面的味道，从浴室里出来之后，Eddy等待在更衣区域靠外侧，背对着他以示尊重，这样说。

赫奇帕奇休息室的浴室部分是石制地下室结构，有着非常温暖的十字交叉拱顶，与视线齐高的位置有一些施了隔绝湿度的咒语的墙灯照亮整个房间，从浴室合适地发烫的池水中冒出的雾白色水汽遮掩着他不戴眼镜本就模糊的视线。浴室里面的墙壁上有一些马赛克拼成的狗獾像人一样挥舞着爪子清洗脸庞。Brett在擦洗发根时，通过思考这如何错误反应了这种动物的习性而避免在它天真的黑色眼睛注视下对自己的身体自我意识过剩。他黏糊糊的手指被水泡得起皱，果醋的气味逐渐变淡，化成一种若有若无的柑橘类香气。

“我没法相信我们没有被教过去掉气味的魔法。”Brett朝他回喊着。他想着刚刚另一个男孩笑到直不起腰，干脆在门口倚着墙壁发出抽搐的模样，甚至不好意思感谢对方代表学院借给自己一间淋浴室。

“每隔一段时间就会这事儿发生，有人想要闯入，然后我们的浴室迎来新客，或者隔壁的家养小精灵拥有了新的收养子女。”赫奇帕奇的声音里带着说故事一般的温柔笑意，在地下拱顶间回荡的方式正如一个宗教体验，“我敢发誓，我们的寝室是为最多学院外的人服务的一间了。显然，上个世纪中叶有段时间来尝试恶作剧的人实在太多，甚至有一个投票关于是不是要取消这个反侵入措施。”

“然后你们都想保持自己的尊严？”

“那时的赫奇帕奇也并不介意被人揣测我们的秘密，但是没人知道怎么取消它；检验咒语的机关妙诀比大家想的都精妙的多。当时在尝试的院长也和你一样被泼了一身醋。说实话，果醋已经是那几个种类里最温柔的一个了。”

Brett低下头去扣上自己的衣领，一边继续回答：“好吧……所以，到底应该是什么？我发誓和你是一模一样的节奏。”

那男孩仅仅咯咯笑了一下，他的后脑勺动了动，还是没有转过来，语气里摆出伪装的庄严肃穆说：“我真的不能告诉你。”

“那真不公平。”Brett嘟囔着说，向Eddy走来。

“责怪罗威娜吧，Brett，如果你还是觉得你们拥有最糟糕的入门方式。”

他赫奇帕奇的朋友和他单独地待在那个雾气氤氲的更衣室外侧，他的袍子和身上总是背着的那个包储藏在属于Eddy的那格柜子里面，而Brett只是披着一件他刚刚在水里泡过，搓净以及用魔法弄干的衬衫里衣，温暖的水流给他的热度还没有消散。他对着一扇镜子坐下，而Eddy，在他终于回到自己面前之后，从小心而尊重地背对着他的体态中放松下来，爬到他的背后，跪在褐色的牛皮质面料有些发硬的浴室休息长椅上，不知从什么地方找出一条蓬松而馥郁的毛巾，毫无原因但又理所当然地为他擦干头发。

“擅长节奏。”Brett嘟囔着，有些奇妙的不自在，但他本来擅长用话语进行引诱的舌头突然像是纸张一般，被室内的水汽给弄得太过潮湿、黏糊，而瘫软下来，只能笨拙地继续刚才的话题，“我只是……觉得，对我们两个不公平。你不肯告诉我你们的秘密，好吧，那是你的自由，但你却随时都能进到我们的休息室里来，虽然你不会贸然地这么做。”

“哦，我的朋友。”Eddy的声音突然低了下去，有些飘悠，“说你要来赫奇帕奇看我的话，也可以随时从我半地下室的窗户里钻进来，在东侧塔楼底部，靠近第二个墙上旗帜的低下。甚至不用你敲门，我看到你的红色袜子就清楚是谁了。”

“天……不。”四年级时的Brett想了想那可能代表的暗示，吐了吐舌头，“我还是一直仰仗你吧。”

Eddy吃吃地笑，按摩着他的头皮以擦干他的发梢的动作变得轻柔得有些让他发痒。

“随时奉陪。”

他面前的镜子里另一个男孩的手指朦胧地落到他的耳廓边上，他的视野被白色的浴巾一角短暂的遮住，然后这段带着热度的记忆就这样戛然而止。多么可惜，他的眼镜被留在了赫奇帕奇储存柜里的小平台，而不在他的鼻梁上帮助他看清镜中的成影。要不然这段更为清晰的记忆必然会成为那些数不尽数的，关于Eddy宽容又端庄的姿态的庸俗而套路化的炽热臆想中，最近似真实，令他心潮澎湃的回音。

毫无疑问，三、四年级时候的Eddy还不如现在那么令人眼花缭乱，太过年轻，突如其来，带着蜂蜜蛋糕的温柔甜味。他那一头总是乱糟糟的、有时抹着自动染发膏那种俗气渐变色的干草般的头发和他毫不害羞地外凸的门齿看起来热诚又强烈，但真正让年长的拉文克劳迷恋的，是他在成熟过程中逐渐显现出来的那种带着现实重量的罗曼蒂克倾向，同时轻盈与遮掩，畏首畏尾又理想主义，像是生活在看似互不相容的两个世界之间非常细微地重合的狭长地带上。Brett充满喜悦与企盼地望着年轻的男孩，变得自如，带领会话，长高得超过自己（字面意义上，并不是个隐喻）。况且，迷恋他也并不令人困扰。Eddy也太喜欢他，并且愿意满足，他只需要全盘接受，并且和它一起生活。只有很少的时候，会涌来非常轻柔，转瞬即逝的压痛感，像一道已经基本养好但依旧泛出娇嫩粉色的小划伤。

那么，七年级下半学期的这个秘密正是带有压痛感的一个醒悟：如果不是不够被赋予信任，就是他没有被重视到足以分享Eddy的感情发展。对方青涩又有着独特快乐的生活将他划在圈外了。哪怕那是在和他亲密起来之后，从来不吝于分享的Eddy。可能是他的成熟的一个副作用，情感的发展、情绪化的收敛。

现在，做一个坦白：他也不总是将Eddy放在他分享感情发展的圈子里面。在五年级与六年级这两年，他曾在移动楼梯底下的空间或者是夏日午夜的天文塔得到热情又满不在乎的女孩的青睐，只要他们达成浅尝辄止的共识。快要毕业的，最受欢迎的金发斯莱特林将他当作反叛的刺激取乐，而他沉迷于青春期自己对自己身体的探索，毫不遮掩地迎接上去。他算不上是为自己建构了什么名声，但也没有小心到不让任何人伤心落泪；这些探索活动与Eddy无关，甚至与他对Eddy的情感无关，它们分属于幻想与现实的王国，中间的壁垒不可撼动。

这么说来，或许在那位女同学点破秘密之后的这种伤感对Eddy不公平。但反过来，Eddy既非常清楚地知道年长者与此相关的传闻，又当然不会因此受到任何伤害。就在放假前，早于那场圣诞舞会的什么时候，他就把这点表达清楚了。回想起来，这和Eddy的神秘情人在同一个时刻发生，因此更显讽刺。

他们站在通向Brett的寝室之路的终点。在学期结束的最后的一次排练解散之后，扰动的情绪还逗留在他们身边，因此Eddy主动提出陪伴他年长的伙伴；Eddy已经不再介意自己的非法入侵，但依旧保持着他的谦逊，除非就像此时，那应尽本份的男孩被困住了。

鹰首门环问：有什么东西是比永久粘贴咒更强大而可怕的关于联结的诅咒，但却被人欢迎？而Brett恼火地从肩上卸下他的小提琴，嘟囔着尝试：“好吧，我的天，联结咒是什么？——是黏脚咒？它受人欢迎吗，是不是在孩子之间？哦，我想起来了，融合咒语 _(Epoximise)_ ！关于它的好处不是已经有很久的争论吗？”

那双圆睁的眸子无声地望着他，甚至没有扭头不许诺地给他什么暗示。

“爱。”趁着沉默还没有长到尴尬，Eddy很轻柔地说。当门环内锁传来松动的金属声的时候，他转向Brett，笑嘻嘻地望向他，“那个你没有的东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *显然HP Canon中有这个叫Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance的东西，我并没有找到它的一个公认中文翻译，就自由发挥了


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy在这一整节练习都非常安静。Brett放下手里的长笛协奏曲乐团谱，手上拽掉了断开的琴弦丝，望向室内被折射的阳光下的另一个男孩被光痕亲吻的皮肤和发梢，听着他发出困扰而委屈的鼻音。他身上散发着挫败，但Brett清楚远远不应该上去提供他的可怜，因此只是捏着琴弓，翻到一段他想先练好的乐曲，眼神越过乐谱悄无声息地眺望。

半期假过去之后那周，他打开这间他还没熟悉的教室大门时，充满快乐又带着些许的希望，装作庄重地宣布了他正式开始对于WADA的申请。接着，在Eddy祝贺中，毕业年的拉文克劳向他专门提到了在就业指导上碰巧听说的（他专门打探、并特意为此取了两份传单的）新设立的表演奖，针对协奏曲水平的六年级生，或者是等同课程体系的倒数第二年，直接由艺术学校的教授来进行评分。那男孩听到了，但只是发出了神秘的轻哼声，然后垂下脑袋回到他的坩锅。

“瞧。”他说，完全是起了一个新的头，“我始终停在这个成功的第一步上。”

“蓝色和金色的漩涡。”Brett来到他的面前，和他一起望向逐渐平静下来的水面。

“显然，我接下来需要做的是 _看破霍克拉普的魔法呼吸_ ，不管这是什么意思，依照合适的顺序，确保漩涡的朝向准确，然后以精确的间隔，将野玫瑰刺加入进去，让霍克拉普可以以最合适的方式与刺中的汁液结合。之后就是臭名昭著的极其准确的等待时间与搅拌控制，魔菌必须的处理方式。”赫奇帕奇揉着头发说，“精确的间隔。不管这是说什么。”

年轻一些的男孩深吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出来，这让Brett想贡献点什么，但他只是安静地转向他泡着野玫瑰刺的黄铜小盆，重新投入对它们一个一个的分开处理了。于是小提琴手才回到自己的空间里，继续和他那支阿弗利的小提琴分谱做斗争。他和这支要命的曲子已经相处了太久时间了，现在终于能够通过熟悉的亲热而劝诱它配合自己，但直到一整支曲目的全场表演之后。Eddy都保持着一种罕见的安静。

Brett有些不安地轻轻又擦了一点松香，只是为了在中间的休息时刻有些事情能在手上做，但是他耳朵背后绒毛惊动的微痒逼迫他抬起头来，遇上对方的眼睛。Eddy的《高级草药学课本：魔菌分卷》翻开在面前，被人用潦草的永久墨水加了杂乱的笔记，翻在一个带有显示菌群繁衍分布过程的动画插图的页面上，但那个男孩并没有在认真的阅读。他用一种古怪的神色望着Brett，和他面对谜语和试炼时一样，像是试图在迷雾中看到命运的答案。

“嘿。”他说，更多地出于尴尬。

“嘿。”Eddy说，接着飞快地低下头，解释般地说，“我想念练琴。”

Brett不禁有些警觉，忍不住查探：“有什么阻止了你，时间？”

另一个男孩摇了摇头，露出一些自嘲。

“哦不是。我需要我的手指快点好起来。”年轻的赫奇帕奇朝他伸出他骨节分明的左手，以不自然的抓取般的姿势伸展过来，在他食指和中指方头方脑的指尖上需要按弦用力的地方，有好几块像是被墨水涂上去一样的暗棕色纹路块，还有一串可怕的金色水泡攀爬在在他的中指指侧，一直延伸至手背上。Brett难以自控地发出一道惊惧又怜爱的抽气声。

“我是个蠢货，所以我把自己烧伤了。魔药事故，别让我解释。我应该直接去找庞弗雷夫人，但我以为绷带咒语就足够了，所以我就直接用上了。因为当然啦，这是我在圣芒戈学到的据说门诊治疗师最常用的咒语。”Eddy抑扬顿挫、有些恼火地说，“但这不是正确的解决办法，我没用上降温咒，也没学会判断烧伤的程度，因此错误地太快愈合了被烧到产生小的破裂的皮肤。技术上来说，我的手已经治好了，但是因为处理办法有问题，除非我再把自己重新烫伤一次，哪怕是正确的办法也帮不上忙，它还是会在被碰到的时候发出疼痛，水泡也只能等到自然消失。”

“那你现在要怎么办？”Brett小心翼翼地伸出手去，差点碰到了Eddy受伤的左手，但又立刻收回来。

“局部麻木咒。”Eddy用另一只手示意了一下，活动着他勾子一样曲折着的左手指节，仿佛这样能说明他已经感觉不到自己的皮肤，“一切都没问题，影响不大，我不是左撇子，连自动速记笔都不用买。除了我没法弹琴了。”

尽管Brett怀着满载的同情望着面前孩子气的年轻人，他还是忍不住发出一些逗乐的笑声。“你真是个傻瓜。现在你要怎么办呢？”他不客气地说，“瞧，这就是为什么治疗师是个专门的职业，不是吗？”

“我猜。”赫奇帕奇还没说完，但是他停歇的有点久。他耸了耸肩，又露出了那种有些古怪的，钻研的姿态，不安宁的眼神从面前的另一个男孩回到自己的惨兮兮，没有什么感触的左手上。

“我猜，我做也只能做成个糟糕的三流的治疗师吧。”

“哦……”年长的男孩立刻流露出失言的歉意，“我不是这个意思。”

Eddy露出牙齿，有些虚弱地朝他轻笑了一下。“我知道。”他说。

七年级拉文克劳试图补救，但他迟钝的幽默感没有在这个时候灵光一现，给他什么风趣的好主意。Eddy似乎想要说些什么，但最终保持了沉默，有些不自在地耸了耸肩，带了些泄气的姿态。Brett现在不握着弓子也不夹着小提琴的手不由自主地回到脸颊上，摩挲起几乎还完全埋在皮肤下面，有些轻微颗粒感的胡茬尖头；就在Eddy快要把注意力完全转移回面前的魔菌繁衍分布变化图的时候，他终于放下了不知何时拢在怀中的重量，冒进地说：“要不然，要试试那个吗？”

“哪个？”

“ ** _那个_** 。”

Brett深吸一口气，阔步走过去，站到坩锅的前面、距离Eddy有些太近的地方，自顾自地把琴驾到左边的锁骨上，让它熟悉的重量落下来，用矜持、邀请地姿态向Eddy单手献上自己的弓子。

“哦，这个。”分辨不出情绪的，Eddy的柔软嗓音仅仅落在他咫尺之距，使得Brett靠近他的那只耳朵里当即回荡起了一种不应存在的共鸣；这份过度敏感无疑是他计划草率的最佳证据。他的身体自己做出决定，为了摆脱它震动的干扰，脖颈颤动起来，条件反射般地将他的头向另一个男孩扭过去，眼镜的边缘都几乎要直接戳到对方核桃色的皮肤上。Brett的意志勉强跟上，于是在太近地对上那双不对称的美丽的眼睛以前，他的眼神垂下来，缓慢地将头转回去用下巴夹住小提琴，试图把这串动作重新诠释成一个更好地固定自己乐器的企图。

不是像他们之前没有这样做过。这是在去年早一点的时候，他们需要练习一支双小提琴曲的时候，他们的独奏老师最早提出的建议。靠近到可以听到互相心跳的声音，一只手与另一只手，同步的呼吸、摇摆与折叠的弧度、近乎被迫的紧密的互相阅读，没有时间来怀疑，直接的攻击；信任的舞蹈。他们很快发现Brett作为按弦的那一方更加合适，而Eddy来控制弓子的起落。年长的年轻人便逐渐习惯更高的男孩落在自己右边肩头的呼吸，和他无处安放的左手在很久的停顿之后或许会发生的，在自己左边的胯上若有若无的，固定用的轻触。在他们终于能差不多顺利地配合整支曲子之后，两人试演某个最激烈的乐句时，Eddy额前柔软头发的爱抚摩擦在他的耳后，让他从后颈的皮肤开始向下传递一个颤抖，直到双腿发软，身体失控地靠向高一些的男孩的怀抱里，指尖上的萨拉萨特戛然而止。

Brett在这个自然的节点上切断回想的触须，干巴巴地说：“你最近在练什么？我或许知道。”

Eddy咽了口口水——Brett说不上他是通过眼角的余光还是听觉感受到的——尝试地说：“普罗科菲耶夫奏鸣曲第二号。长笛改编的那支。”

“好吧，我偏好喜欢小提琴的版本。”

“我不知道。”个子更高的男孩有些被逗乐地将脑袋向一侧偏去，“我也喜欢长笛的版本。它是个非常抒情的乐器，不是吗？你知道长笛手们会因这话而有多少暗暗的不悦吗？”

“不管怎么说。”Brett耸了耸肩，“瞧，我就说我会知道。”

拉文克劳生移了一下把位做好准备，眼睛直视着自己的左手，抬着弓子的右手再次邀请地摆动了一下示意对方接受。年轻的男孩沉默了几拍，小幅地向他更靠近了些，这样他们几乎能够察觉对方身体的热度了。他的手轻盈地靠过来，贴上Brett的手，像承接权杖般带有重量地接过年长者手里的他已经打过多次照面的弓子；他的左手再次幻影一样搭上Brett腰的左边，仅仅是用来更好的控制他们之间的距离，Brett就不得不鼓动他扇叶般的横膈膜，吐出一道抽噎般的，有节奏地剧烈颤动的呼吸。

“不，事实上……”

赫奇帕奇的心动转瞬即逝，弓毛快要落下的时候摇了摇头，还是撤回去了，弓子挂在他的手指上，旋转下去，以老爷座钟钟摆的方式轻轻地摇晃。

年长者深吸了一口气，转向依旧站在他一臂之遥处的另一个男孩，发问：“怎么了？”

“我……我应该回到我实验上去了。你应该继续你的练习；你要申请WADA，不是吗？”

Eddy看了眼手里的弓子，递回Brett的手中。他长长的睫毛戏剧化地闪动了一下，在他眼神的移动中，湿润的反光热切地闪烁着。他的嗓音很轻，充满克制的柔情，像是在和什么奇妙的完美的过去时间做道别一样。他没有遇上Brett的眼睛，用一种故作轻快的方式小小地哼笑，就快步回到他的坩锅前面去了。

“我是的。”Brett有些茫然地回答。他掂量了一下被交还回来的弓子，近乎无心地将手上的潮湿擦在自己袍子的下摆，继续自己刚刚撬动的记忆，试拉了一下普罗科菲耶夫第二号的第一乐章的动机，才接着说道，“但是你不知道我有多么想念我们一起制造音乐。”

站在桌后的男孩抬头，朝他俏皮又甜蜜地、安抚性的偏了偏头，又再次望向自己停留在同一页已经太久的草药学课本。Brett恍惚地感到干渴，他舌下靠后的两侧悄悄渗出糖一样粘稠的唾液。……有一个警告，是不要去饮用 _清水如泉_ 制造的水流；如果你把它当真了，它能让你在被灌溉的喜悦中继续干渴致死。魔法只能塑造摄入物的幻像，但大家总是只记得它如何应用于实实在在的食物，而忘记生命之源本身。

思忖之后，Eddy才回答：“在魔药练习，一般课程，和个别课之间，和我几乎完全没有时间了。虽然最近的个别课因为我的受伤停了。”

“那你的普罗科菲耶夫要怎么办？”Brett回到他的包里，试图找到乐团准备进入练习的下一支曲子，“而且，你这样还能找到时间去约会吗？”

Eddy打算翻页的时候停在动作的半中间，惊异中夹着警觉。他显得有些滑稽，像是一个双人哑剧游戏被暂停了。

“什么约会？”

“冬至舞会。你不是和那个长笛手一起去参加的嘛。没有成吗？”

“哦。”年轻的男孩几乎没有移动。他只是悄无声息地抬起了眼神，评估地盯着面前不远处的小提琴手。他眼睛里又流露出那种罕见的、执着的热切，显然是陷入了什么渴望的回忆。这让Brett再次感到与他共存的、作为自己生活中常数的钝痛。Eddy狠狠甩了甩头，又移开自己的目光，才补上更多的回答，“你说她——我们，我是说，对，我邀请了她。但是她邀请我邀请她的，如果你明白我的意思的话。她人非常好。”

“想必。”Brett简单地说，他有点想说，我没说她人不好。但他清楚这听起来会像是什么。

“我们进行了一个长对话。”Eddy躲闪地继续道，“她只是解决了我的一些问题，我解决了她的一些问题。我们没走下去。我是说，我们从开头就没开始。”

年长的小提琴手发现自己居然感受到一些伙伴情谊式的痛苦。这么说，这个男孩和自己的情形互相对应了。他感到站在Eddy这一边的一种含混的正义的友谊；毕竟人与人因苦境而联结。他甚至意识到自己因为这个被迫的诉说而更为理解对方了。他当然不是因为对Brett感到任何不适而隐瞒，只是因为自己尝试之后什么实质性的都没有发生因此不用做任何公示，而一个男孩，合理地，或许更愿意自顾自地愈合。

“我很抱歉。”终于，他真诚地说。

对方的头还是低垂着，棕色的打旋的头发层层叠叠地朝向Brett。他极其柔软地，仿佛是自己在对自己进行安慰一样，露出亲密的、带着些迷茫和难过的微笑。“没关系。”他说，“你不知道。”他的手不再握在他陈旧的硬皮课本上，而是拿着Brett刚刚递给他的宣传单在手里拨动着页面边缘。在皮肤还尚未愈合的手指上，金色的水泡正中间被有些硬的纸页压出淡淡的红痕。

“别这么做。”Brett脆生生地说，轻轻地从他手里把那份在就业指导课上被递给他的宣传单抽出来；上面充满启发意义的句子活泼地拆分成无意义的线条、重组成提琴的几何形状，“你会弄痛自己的。”

Brett的就业指导比绝大多数的他的同学们都平静与无聊的多。每次他进入弗立维教授的带着书本的霉味、门内放置一个碟状地球示意模型的六角塔楼办公室，环顾四周，他都因为自己明确无疑地在一条早已经决定下来的命运之路上稳步前行而感到一种奇妙的得意。或许不止，他是为自己能够从南半球干燥的尘土中有勇气脱身而出，投入人生的前十一年从未接触过、甚至是想象可能过的一个全新的古老社会而自满。他再次确认自己稳定不变的心意，接受协助，并许诺将能够自己支撑自己向前，从无到有，尽管是孤身一人，但是谢天谢地，他有的是面对冷嘲热讽的经验。

“从这个角度说。”作为告别前的延宕，弗立维教授放松地思索着说，“你有着你同僚们不享有的自由。当然作为一个巫师家族出生的孩子，不用再去适应、挑战认识，学会新的暗示方式是一个优势，但你，至少不用被劝说着做出什么决定。这是霍格沃茨试着去做的，除了教育……融入——同化。人不得不思索这是否是应该采取的手段。”

“这听起来像是在怀疑我不应该尝试融入？”Brett手里拿着刚刚对方递给他的活动传单，推荐信样板信封，还有WADA的项目申请表格，把它们的下缘都整理到一个平面上，从大到小叠起来。

“当然不是，Brett。”

妖精血统的教授用有些安慰的方式说，他敲了敲抽屉，拿出一块独立包装的软糖，递给他的学员的毕业年学生，继续道：“但你的确被连根拔起又丢到这儿来了。我不确定人和曼德拉草一样、只要换盆的时候足够小心，就不会造成伤害。然而，如果不换盆又一样残忍，如果不是更多。”

到了这个时候，Brett对这场对话已经有些厌倦了。

“不影响我，先生。”他说，嘴里因为软糖有些发音含混，“从一个音乐的角度，我只是很高兴能了解到帕格尼尼技巧的另一面。”

“是的，那位大师。”弗立维教授站立得更直了一些，“他也是麻瓜出身，有人告诉你吗？”

“没有，先生。”

“他在《保密法》上走钢索，是个壮举，当然啦，那个时代也没有那么严格。”

年轻的拉文克劳有些毫无原因的紧张。他在心里清点了一下刚刚得到那些文件；“我不知道这些。”

“抱歉，孩子。”教授在桌上轻轻拍了拍，“我有的时候会说些无关的东西。你可以打断并且带回我的话头，好吗？我相信你有着美好的未来，你的表演课老师也是这样告诉我的。我们总是在这儿，愿意帮助你，如果你需要任何东西，都可以和我说，好吗？……你如此坚定，我们都爱你的这一点，但是未来就和过去一样只有一次。有什么别的问题吗？”

Brett摇摇头，道过谢，然后提起他的琴箱，向那道有些隐蔽，但不设口令的办公室门走去。他的糖还含在嘴里，它越嚼越粘，并且自发地变的更加温暖；那种著名的令人心情变得更愉悦的果味太妃，他想起来。

“最后一个问题。”Brett在木门前面停住脚，转回来，“关于拉文克劳的休息室入门方式。”

那位和蔼的小个子教授突然呈现出极大的兴趣，眯起双眼回望他，手指摩擦着短短的山羊胡。

他咽了咽口水，思考了一会儿该怎么去不显得愚蠢地表达关于自己学院的疑惑，果味有些太过浓郁，黏黏糊糊地填满他整个鼻腔。他抢在不适超过愉快之前，找到了合适的表达：“所以，如果一个麻瓜——假设我能将一个麻瓜带进来的话——答对了关卡问题，会被放进去吗？”

弗立维露出一个极其满意的，几乎是骄傲的表情偏了偏脑袋，才回答：“啊，你应该知道，哪怕尼可洛，也没在他的所有表演里用魔法来迷人。”

就业指导作为一个免费、公用的学校服务，总是习惯性的以纯粹概念来框定学生，将情况记录在一个由学生自己保管，并且每次携带至会议的羊皮纸卷上，由学院院长进行每学期的更新。常常属于Brett的那些积极词汇有： _坚决的、目标明确的、坚持不懈的、充满热情的、才华横溢的_ ；而负面问题总是以动词短语方式出现：有必要学习协调压力，可尝试弱化提防态度，满怀大胆想法。在除此之外，他的记录纸卷空空荡荡，自从五年级第一学期，目标一栏中首次填写下了小提琴独奏家开始，后面的更新中总是极为平淡地标注： _同上_ 。技能与条件的框框里也总是同样的句子：参考M.Walsh教授意见。作为一个人，霍格沃茨给他带来的变化少到可怜。去年的年度总评里，他收到一句加重字体的评语： _ **有着清晰的未来愿景**_ 。

压力是它自己的问题。更多的是出于季节的更换而不是任何鲜明的压力，在去年开始的时候，他曾经请求庞弗雷夫人给予他一些除了昏睡咒语以外的针对失眠的解药。他得到的是一些关于运动的建议（他私下里以激烈的练琴替换了魁地奇）和一小盒有着蝾螈心脏作为原材料之一的安眠含片。它们当然非常有效，让他精准、方便的拥有了八个小时的睡眠。但他忍不住憎恨它唯一的完美的副作用。他拥有了太多疲倦透顶，又过于安静、不可逃避的清晨；很多个小节之前就提过的，他没有的那个东西在他身上挖出的空当。

这还不是最糟糕的。回到那句评语：未来。他们不真的讨论这个——他和Eddy，当然是。直到很近的时候，他都还迷信着这种权威式的表达：一切有着清晰的未来愿景（好像城市新区规划改造的宣传片旁白一样，如果Eddy听得懂这是什么东西的话，他会和他开一个关于这种套话的玩笑）。但自从他在乐团姓名池里找不到那个弧形的E打头的，稚气未脱的丑陋签字开始，他的心就以迟钝的节拍开始奏鸣。他不经反思、盲目自信地为自己以及或许更多的人导航，始终认为帆船还停在近岸的海域，但在不确定的时刻，已经横跨了陆坡，进入深海平原的广袤怀抱中了。

但当然，就像所有人都已经知道的那样，他满怀 _大胆想法_ ，并且是 _坚持不懈的_ 。

他的每隔一周的钢琴伴奏表演机会一般都在周三或者是周四，上午，他仅有的空课节。他们的现在被证明没有媚娃血统、只是非常法国的钢琴家，Sophie，慷慨地赐予他配合而不评判的宁静。他的阿弗利幻想曲已经在准备逐渐成熟的过程中；他希望自己在试奏的时候不至于会让让这个古老家族从旧日遗留到今年来的小辈音乐家感到蒙羞。也是一个不差于他的小提琴学生，Sophie称赞了他切割一个特定乐句的方式，和他商定了从第四页开始的小混乱中重新努力的方式；带节拍器的第二次练习中，他们都需要的更好一些的流畅性温和地流淌出来。

这次练习结束时，他发现已经立刻决定将他的大胆想法实现成真实。

尽管他是Sophie声称最偏爱的合作者之一，他也基本上采取了小心翼翼的，商业般的方式。先是一些客套：“你真的是最慷慨的，Sophie！”然后加入一些预示，“但是我们现在有些不幸的可行性上的变动，并且让我向你保证，完全不是他的错”——让步——“我理解这对于乐团来说会是个不那么合适的需求”，最后才是请求，“但是，我可不可以和你约定一个时间，但是让Eddy来？Eddy Chen，我知道你知道他，我的同伴，另一个小提琴手，他不再——不再和乐团在一起了。”

Sophie把她的辫子拨到一边的肩膀前面，像是围巾荡下来一样。她偏了偏脑袋：“我不确定我理解你的意思了。”

他长了张嘴，然后又闭上，再用几乎是无关痛痒的讲道理的方式，戏剧式地辩解：“他需要这个。我知道他需要；我愿意和他分享我的预约，如果这个可以的话。我不认为这样的私人安排会侵犯到任何乐团的权益，你说是吗？如果你不介意的话，我是说。当然，一切是你有权利来决定的。”

脏金色头发的乐手轻柔地咳嗽了一下，用手部动作来辅助表达自己没有恶意的疑惑。

“Brett，Brett，你和他说过这个吗？”

小提琴手愣在新一个论点的发展半路上。“……和Eddy？”

“是的。”

“没有。”这本应成为他的——礼物？不，那听起来有些过于居高临下。他的企图？（——他的 ** _坚持不懈_** ……？）

“好的。”Sophie尝试地将双手交握，具有暗示性地，近乎带着歉意地说，“我觉得你应该和他去谈一下。”

“告诉我就好了。”Brett努力沉着地回答，“不管他说了什么关于我的……？”

“不，不是。”钢琴手笑了笑，“是这样的，Eddy和我之前已经约定过一个时间，会做一个安排。如果你需要更多详述的话：只需要一次练习时间，他做个魔法时间标记，然后我在这架钢琴上完成我的伴奏，和他一起，当然。以后，当他需要的时候，他可以来这里用一个能找到明确时间刻印的音乐类闪回咒，和这份伴奏一起做他的表演练习。——不是最好的，但是，在表演学院经常会遇到这种办法。”

“哦。”年轻的小提琴手咽了口口水。

“是的。”Sophie点点头，“我不是在对你的要求说不，顺便一提。但我觉得你得和他谈谈。”

他长长地出了一口气，有些急促地回答：“当然了。”然后又有些茫然地补上，“所以这就是弗立维教授所做的？”

她抿着嘴，抬起了眉毛，有些尴尬，有些同情地耸了耸肩。

“我不知道？”

瞧，他们不真的讨论未来。在重新审视过的现实不再继续它短暂的盘旋，沉淀下来之后，他不知道自己应该是喜悦还是进入全新、不同的担忧。那男孩一直以来几乎野蛮又甜蜜地和Brett分享他愿意的分享一切，这种特权甚至令后者真有些共享生活的臆想了；但毫无预警地，就在最后这本来就最艰难的一年，懒惰、沉默的洪水被释放，多个揭露纷纷到来，惊醒他阅读他人避免不了的晦涩本质；双人哑剧游戏里留下了他一个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我坚持普罗科菲耶夫和帕格尼尼有魔法！


	5. Chapter 5

Brett不是那种爱好正面对质的性格，但他就像所有被困苦的迷恋俘获的人，仍然发现自己在进餐的长桌上时刻注意着另一个男孩的方向。星期六早餐时分，Eddy不在常在的位置上（面对着他，靠近第二个枝型烛台）也不在他有的时候会勉强占据的，远离大堂的那个角落。当Brett将自己的豆质番茄汤喝到快要见底的时候，才看到那个依旧套在不那么合身的袍子里，看起来像个孤零零的高个衣架一样的男孩的身体侧面。一只毛色少见的，显然接受了极其昂贵的精心养护的猫头鹰用那种尊贵的方式慢悠悠地停下来，在他抬起的大臂上落下脚来，丢下一个带有签收回执的信封。

Brett望着他在不依不饶下有些不便地完成确认的签字，然后甚至没有停下来尝试一下依旧在不断出现翻新的食物，就捏着那个浅绿色信封硬邦邦的一角，向那个通向北部楼梯的，较小而更为不常用的大堂入口匆匆赶去了。那么，这次是调换阵地了。

需要通过那个大堂的小入口通向的地方只有温室。如果说，年长的小提琴手在周六早晨打破常规的出现使得Eddy有些意外，那他准确地在这个意外的空间里抓到自己则更是让年轻者手足无措了。在Brett一边平复着自己、一边打了招呼，还没能够表达出自己的关切以前，Eddy就说，声音像个宣告角色登场的歌唱家般过高：“Brett，你在这儿。”

他的脑袋有一半被一个悬吊的空气栽培盆遮住，也没有站在每次草药课大家都围绕的那张靠近中间的，比较平整的巨大工作附近上，而不太显眼地弯腰站在温室深处的那一排置物架附近；这让Brett一下子无法判断声音是从哪个角度传过来的。从一个隔间，Eddy抽出显然是属于他的一个培养盒，将它在桌上平展打开。培养盒的重力和空间魔法让它能够拥有大得多的表面积，每一面上都能够覆盖足以维持魔菌生存的土壤，并被精妙的天气咒语控制了温度与湿度。这个培养盒里面已经基本上盖满了霍克拉普，他们粉色的、肉质般的身体上点缀着深色的茸毛，密集而有些颓靡地拥挤在他们能够占用的空间里。从被平摊开后的盒子侧边上它们整齐的毛毯般的倾倒姿态来看，在盒子保持原来形态的时候，它们显然不知怎么做到了违背着重力咒语，顽固地向上生长。

“我过了幻影移形的考试了。”Brett说，他似乎因为这儿的湿气感到一些沉闷，“周六就不真的有什么地方去了。”

“哦！恭喜。”Eddy努努鼻子，带着一些轻盈可爱、只有他以为不明显的嫉妒说，他抬头望着另一条栽培走道里站着的男孩，“做个成年人真好，哈？我也真的应该去试试，如果我能空出一些时间来的话。”

“是个很有用的技能。”

“的确。”Eddy耸了耸肩，再次评论，“这意味着你有更多的时间练琴了。”

“我猜是吧。”Brett抬起手抓了抓自己的头发，他小心翼翼地抬起脚来跨过一些或许是很危险的藤蔓；它们看起来像是新生的魔鬼网。站到蹲在地上的另一个男孩面前，在湿气颇重的玻璃房子里，他抱在怀里的，始终想问的那些东西在对方真挚又打开的姿势面前突然变得更加难以用词句表达。他的受伤是否已经痊愈，他是否想要捡起那个被推荐的比赛，他的时间安排和练习计划，他在魔药上究竟花了多少分的认真，和这所意味的东西。但是Eddy的这句话和前面的那句带着近乎雷同的不安定的倾斜，那么Brett潜在的，带着自己的愿望的刺探也就难以得到毫不伤人的温和解读了。有些慌张地，他随口补充：“我只是来看看你是否需要帮助。”

Eddy惊奇地眨了一下眼：“我都不记得和你说了我要今天为霍克拉普换盆。”

“你没有。”Brett慢慢踱步过去，“我自愿随你而来。——所以，这是怎么回事？”

年轻的赫奇帕奇的麻烦是他的魔菌生长得太快了：它们像迷你山岳一样密布在那个被保持在热带的盒中，每次练习中由他摘取掉它们子实体的一半，甚至需要剔净松弛的土壤留下一些孢子。这应该保持在一个稳定节奏来安排的生长周期，但在不知道的时候，或许是因为什么湿度或者是富营养化的关系，它们开始以意外的快速开始生长，并且在两次魔药尝试之间的短暂间隔中从盒中弥漫出来，试图登上不属于它们的木质置物架。他解释，这个盒子此前一直是放在他们的第一阵地：那个魔药练习室的，但是既然已经开始泛滥——

“——如果它们爬到书上，那就很麻烦了，不仅没有子实体可以采集，也根本没法剥除掉。我得到的唯一建议是在周围撒好盐，然后给它们更多的空间，移栽到比这个标准型号空间培养盒大一号的多层栽培箱里。既然你来了，就来搭把手吧，Brett。”

他这样指使着好心来志愿的拉文克劳，而Brett，毕竟是他，自然欣然听命。多层栽培箱带着一个锁，显然是全新的，侧面贴着一张操作示意的指南，并在指南最开头，最明显的地方，多此一举地用气泡式的字体写着：“请别担忧！”昭示着空间设计师必然是不得不用这种方式平抚使用者，反而不讨巧地成为必然会来的困难的预兆。

他们遇到的困难是，自然情况下这个栽培箱的弹簧扣会把它自己折叠起来，像一个普通培养盒一样将土壤向外裸露。这本来应该是个方便的功能化设计，但使得移栽变成一个麻烦：Brett得先将他的双脚压在里面站立着，并且将双手撑开打开它的两边把自己抬起来。这样，年长的男孩看起来像是坐在一个可移动的下沉式花坛边上一样，他坐在地面上，只有小腿踩在里面，他的手像是一个进行到一半的拥抱一样打开，压着这个空间箱的两侧。

他眨了眨眼，端量着另一个男孩，几乎懒洋洋地询问道：“如果我不在，你是打算要怎么样处理这东西？”

Eddy跪在Brett的对面工作着，将他的袍子挽在胳膊肘以后的位置，露出了浅褐色的手肘，骨点正中带着一点频繁摩擦的粉色，让Brett几乎无心地留恋地望着，发现之后又立刻控制自己的目光。他将他原先的那个盒子抬起来，用手指拨开尚未被占领的那些土壤倒进脚下的这块培养盒里，从一个角落开始，用双手按平它们，聚拢成比较稳固的形状。他的头发轻轻落在眼睛前面，经常出现在Brett的私密臆想中的有力指节上沾着泥土复杂又单纯的色彩。

“我猜能用一个咒语什么地控制住它。或者就只能依赖一些躯体杂技了——脚按着大箱子，手抬着小箱子，屁股坐下去确保它不会合上，什么的。”

“我猜你只能依赖躯体杂技了——如果考虑施力的咒语的规则起来，哪怕不接触到它，你也得一直注意维持着控制你在咒语里用的力，一旦太专注在你的魔菌上导致分心了，它万一夹掉你的脚怎么办？”Brett尽管也做了些思考，但更多的是在胡言乱语地接话。

“没错。”辛勤的男孩轻哼出声，“实在是个麻烦，是不是？”

“我觉得它很有道理。我是说，总得有些规范，不是吗？就像惯性力什么的一样。”

“哦，Bretty Bae，”Eddy抬起头来向他露出一个全然表露着无辜的真诚、有些露出太多牙齿的笑容，“我真是喜欢你对我用那些麻瓜的词语；那叫什么来着，科学？”

共同劳作给他们带来一种非常肢体化的快乐，尽管Brett只是起到了人形支架式的作用，是由Eddy将每一株的魔菌分别以最经济高效的方式隔断开，一簇一簇地将他们粉色的子实体固定住，小心翼翼地挪到新的家园里。为另一个男孩提供帮助给他一种发自内心的满足，一种需要花时间的享受；他甚至对此产生一种急躁而不可告人的占有欲，只有由Eddy又被他说的什么俏皮话逗乐的那种明亮神采才能安抚下来。在这些心情悄然迸发的片段之间，他也不会漏掉Eddy的皮肤上，或许是湿气凝结的晶莹剔透的汗珠滑落下颈部肌肉那些复杂沟渠的模样。

在移栽基本结束之后，他们并排坐在一起，给予土壤和霍克拉普一些安稳下来，方便扎根的沉淀时间；据Eddy说，当他询问代课的洛夫古德教授的时候，这是她给的仅有的移栽建议。

“我是说，我知道她是个传奇，但是我也不知道这到底有多靠谱。我在询问她为什么我的霍克拉普生长得快到离谱的时候，她的建议是弄个耳罩。我得重新解释是魔菌，而不是曼德拉草，然后她说，没错，耳罩是给你的魔菌的。在我吃惊的再次尝试中，她才终于说，哦，或许你的魔菌只是吃得太饱。”

Brett笑得几乎蜷缩下去，脚有节奏地将栽培箱踩出了木头敲击的响动，而Eddy的肠鸣应声而至。他低下头，展开手拍了拍肚子。泥土像瘢痕般沾上衬衫。

他低下头，语气中有些孩子气的恼火：“我不该错过早餐的。”

“——我差点忘了。”Brett止住自己的笑意，一边提醒自己，一边自我肯定地点点头，几乎是得意地回答。立刻，他又有些不好意思地轻轻咳嗽了一下，声音也轻下去了一点，补充道，“我是来喂你的。”

年长的小提琴手慷慨地抬起手，并且像魔法一样（啊－哈，又一个巫师不会用的俗语，并且是为了很好的理由）从他袖管里面的一个特殊口袋里掏出几指分量的瑞士卷。那是一个颠簸之后的褐色小纸袋，里面的奶油从面包之间被挤出，在纸袋的表面泛出一些实在是不体面的油迹。

“哦，谢谢你！你可不是最最好心的吗？”Eddy狼狈地抹着汗，惊喜地笑起来，“为什么不字面意义上地来喂我呢？我的手上有刚刚霍克拉普的汁液。”

“什么？”Brett茫然地望向他，“但它们没有毒。”

“我讨厌菌类的味道。”和他对坐着的男孩太快地说，带着一个孩子讲道理时的顽固，“或许土壤里会有，比如如果我万一用手感染了什么寄生虫卵怎么办？”

“什么？不会的。”

Brett递出那个食物纸袋的手有些摇晃，他重新展开了一下自己的双腿，然后再次咳嗽了一下，他不知道这是不是一个伪装成新奇玩笑的拒绝，但另一个男孩附着薄膜般汗水的额头轻轻在笑容中聚起，看起来不像是在说这个。

“好啦——你会没事的。至少如果你的培养土和其他的魔菌培养土是一样的话。”

“好啦——”Eddy模仿着他对等地回答，飞快地用局部除垢咒语清洁自己的双手，他的魔杖用右手换到左手的方式那么流畅，仿佛连弓子都能反过来使用一样（遐想这个镜象画面让Brett笑了出声），小声地打发道，“只是玩笑！我是说，我的魔菌的确生长得太快了，这让人不得不想要怀疑土壤的问题，不是吗？我敢保证我的环境咒语是第一流的。”

 ** _第一流的_** ，当然啦。另一个男孩从他手里接过那块作为奉献的点心、甜蜜地将魔杖收进口袋。在攻击之前，他左右打量了一下这份美味，并用指头先沾了一些甜奶油塞进嘴里舔吮。Brett欣赏着他，吞咽下自己的口水，突如其来地被两种可能性同时折磨着：要不然是他自作多情，或者是他就在刚刚错过了一个完美的机遇，不管哪个都只可能是他自己的责任。（在酸味变苦之前，他得将它压碎，趁着新鲜拌到沙拉里，成为自己的早午餐。）

“说到曼德拉草——这味道真不错——”Eddy才吃了一小口，就继续进入思考，“你知不知道，取决于成熟程度，他们总是用两个特定的音高尖叫？”

“从描述中，我算是熟悉。”Brett耸了耸一边肩膀，“我的草药学到底还是拿了个优秀。不是自夸。”

“看，但你听不出来。”

“我没有过耳膜流血，你是说。”

“哦，Bretty！”他迷人的赫奇帕奇今天不知怎么地尤其偏向于使用昵称，而Brett努力对此做出一种不受影响的神色，“只是想到了我最早的小时候，绝对音感是我最早的记忆之一——不是自夸。”

年长的小提琴手用那种滑稽的讽刺神色挑了挑眉：“当然了。”

“哦拜托了。我只是想把话题转到魔法初始状态。”Eddy勉强地用他拿着瑞士卷的那只手按住已经在挣扎着试图合上的箱盖，“分享这个是很有意思的，来嘛。我们昨天的算数占卜指导里就用这个推导了未来，我妈妈清晰地记着我第一次从管风琴里听出音高的日子；然后你可以去一个星谱和数字咒语兑换的编码表上面看看它；你记住那个日子，然后用力地去回想它，把魔杖平平地展开在手中，说’为我指路’。我是说，我知道这句话和定向咒一模一样，但我喜欢这种简单的不故弄玄虚的感觉——虽然这实在是我的大弱项。”

“等等。——它不是魔法。”

Eddy依然吃着他的奶油点心，友善地但毫不犹豫地翻了翻眼睛。“别歧视占卜，我的朋友——虽然用英文的咒语是太简单，但算数占卜中将时间轴具象到空间里，酷得——”

“我是说，绝对音感——那不是魔法，Eddy，麻瓜中也传言有些很罕见的人是拥有这个的。”

对面的男孩难得的露出了纯粹的茫然。从他的神色看来，第一反应是完全否定，但他在说出来之前就把它压下去了，换成了小心的质疑：“你确定吗？因为我记得麻瓜研究课说——什么来着，对——有些巫师世界的东西会成为麻瓜世界的传说。”

“我不知道……”Brett发现自己居然是认真地这样想着，“我是说，我的第一个提琴老师说他知道同一个城市有另外一个提琴手老师是绝对音感者，但在你之前我的确没有遇到一个真实案例，虽然这听起来有些平坦地球主义——原谅我的麻瓜话语。也或许的确是传说罢了。可能这就是为什么他们总是一直说有绝对音感的人的确存在，但需要找他们做试验被试的时候却永远也找不到人吧。”

Eddy带着些戏弄地露出牙齿，放声大笑，让Brett清晰地看到他抬起来的脖颈，并且下意识地因为他的琴吻变得太淡而感到远超自己权利允许范围的不快。他用带着鼻音的方式说：“我告诉过你了，是不是？我都跟你说了我喜欢。”

在被选中的那个刺耳字眼导致的羞涩中，Brett迟钝了好一会儿，才意识到他的意思是“科学什么的”。吞了一口口水，小提琴手决定交换出自己的起源故事。

他最早展现魔法的时候和柴可夫斯基有关；一件很亚裔家庭的典型事故。他开始学琴没多久的时候，那个时候倾听大师演奏的音乐还用录音机——他停下来，花了一些功夫解释录音机是什么，并且享受Eddy对于他关于“ _科学什么的”_ 的勉强解释的喜爱；之前他就解释过电子音频文档了，但录音机从没有——妈妈在一个烦躁的傍晚要求他把录音机停下，给大家一点清静，而他顺从了。几个小时后，年幼的小提琴手失眠地躺在床上，突然非常想念他的录音，并且沉醉在他记忆中太过清晰的乐句中；几分钟之内，迷惑又有些惊吓的妈妈就非常小心地推开了他的门，在漆黑中悄声问他是不是他重新打开了那个录音机。他小声的否定回答让他们全家出阵：爸爸举起了他的吉他作为武器，妈妈把两个孩子关在儿童房里，显然奔向了家庭警报系统。

“——当然啦，没有什么入侵者。但可把他们实在吓坏了。那一周里这事儿又发生了两次，他们觉得录音机要不是坏了就是闹鬼，就把它回收了。”

“我的天！”尽管有些文化不适应，Eddy依旧笑得浑身发颤，沾着白色的嘴唇大大张开，“所以他们完全没有庆祝你的魔法。”

“没错，所以我根本没有什么能够用来预测未来的具体时间点。”Brett眯了眯眼睛，用手轻轻戳了戳脚下的魔菌，“当然没有庆祝，我是说，我觉得到今天他们也不完全接受了这件事，因为除了这个事件，就一直平静到我收到邮件才知道我的魔法……当然我觉得从开头我就有些意识到是我的问题，所以自那之后养成了习惯，再也不敢太用力地许愿什么东西了。”

Eddy舔了舔自己的嘴唇，用一种微微皱眉、有些怜爱的方式看向他，没有立即评价，只是向前移动自己的重心拍了拍他的膝盖，示意他们将撑开栽培箱的四肢收起来。霍克拉普已经得到了远远超出了足够的时间来扎根，所以可以及时停手，把它们叠放起来了。赫奇帕奇的小园丁让Brett拿着他快要吃完的瑞士卷，跪下将栽培箱扣上搭扣，搬进置物架上仅有的一个空出的格子里。

“所以，柴可夫斯基？我一直从你那里听说他，但我从来没有听过什么麻瓜音乐家，尤其是还是俄国人。”

Eddy把食物拿回去，吃了一口又立刻扭头去花道前面的园艺龙头那儿下了一个清洁过滤咒。他的下巴直接满不在乎地贴在管口下面拧开龙头接水喝。

水声过去之后，Brett才回答：“我不记得小时候那支具体是什么曲子了。但的确，柴可夫斯基名曲精选什么的磁带。你们错过了他真是遗憾——我觉得他比阿弗利美好太多了。不幸的是，我没法打开网页给你看，所以，呃，我猜，如果你想的话，可能要等我表演了。”

“你保证？”Eddy猛然露出喜悦的模样，在龙头前面扭过身子来。

年长的拉文克劳咽了口口水，有些艰难地意识到自己不得不被勒索着践行诺言了。“我保证。但——给我点时间好好练习再说。这是——绝对不容搞砸的，既然这会是你对柴可夫斯基的第一印象。”

Eddy吃掉了他的瑞士卷最后的小块蛋糕。他用折磨一般的缓慢速度吮吸干净自己的食指，然后又露出那个依旧泛着粉橙色的温暖微笑。

他说：“那我会耐心等待。”

Brett吐出一道气，感到心口突然缩紧。周六还充满初生活力的阳光穿透高悬在墙上的窗口、令空中悬停的尘埃闪闪发亮，清晰地在这间玻璃房子里勾出一道边界，宝石一般倒映在Eddy深色的虹膜里。只是看着比他年轻些的男孩用沉甸甸的、满怀信仰的眼睛望向他，一种天真又骄傲的、仿佛自己能够征服世界的荒谬快乐就突然浸润了Brett的全身。在短暂得记不清的几秒之后，菲尔奇大惊小怪地冲进来告诉他们在温室里进食是违反校规的，并且大喊着要扣他们的分，但是他俩的袍子都脱了下来，并且放在一边成为了混杂的一团，那个苛刻的驼背男人一下子不知道他们是属于哪个学院的，只能气恼得朝他们大叫。在校工先生来得及开启一轮审问之前，他们就早已经从温室的另一边的侧门逃窜出去了。慌乱之中，Brett踩到了之前他给予过关注的新生藤蔓，但那道娇嫩的绿色丝缎没有任何反应；不是魔鬼网。


	6. Chapter 6

他们下午都有自己分别的小组讨论，因此Brett以为今天（甚至是这周）的亮点时分已经过去了，但就在他刚刚从简单吃完的晚餐回来的时候，他就看到再次顺利进入拉文克劳休息室，并且准确定位了他的习惯位置的另一个男孩，穿得只能用盛装打扮来形容，袍子的黄铜色滚边滑过波浪似的反光。

“你打扮得很英俊嘛。”Brett关上带毡的门，不动声色地说，希望光是这个词特有的滑稽就能够支持这句话。

“瞧，现在的门钥匙越来越高级了。”Eddy捏着他的信纸——和早上Brett瞥见的信封带着同一种质感——用那种紧张又高贵的流畅动作抖开它。它金光闪闪的艺术字体倒计着时间；还有半个多小时。他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我宁愿他们可以把钱花在食物上面，你知道吗，它们从来没有好吃过，并且你还不能吃很多，为了体面。”

“什么？纯血的家庭宴会？”

Eddy用听到了个丑闻般的眼神看着他。

“我不是——我不是那个意思。”Brett抬起双手以示无害，“我不知道，你穿得这么正式是要去什么别的地方？”

另一个男孩坐下来，他丧气的姿态让他看起来甚至向内缩小了一些，或者是他向长沙发的里面靠得深了一些。

“我不知道我该不该去。”Eddy抬起头来望着他，他一侧的脸颊被火光微微照亮，“我是说，我当然得去，是不是？我父母受邀的保持关系用的宴会……他们捎上我主要是为了见到圣芒戈的科室负责人之一。”

“教会你那个烧伤魔法的家伙？”

“嘿！”闯入他们休息室的赫奇帕奇轻轻推了推他，“庞弗雷夫人找到了些新的治疗药膏。我的手基本上已经快好了。感谢幼年的曼德拉草根。——不是，教我的只是个急救护理员。和我说会儿话吧，仅此而已，这一切都好讨厌。”

不知道是听到了曼德拉草根这样的关键字眼，还是Eddy目前的处境太过精确地吻合，年长的拉文克劳立刻被提醒而回忆起了弗立维教授在就业指导上的絮叨演讲。如果Eddy的苦境反衬出Brett独特的自由，那对方可笑的塔夫绸上衣、倒数着金色的门钥匙信件则是他被换盆的痛苦的最好佐证了。他望着另一个男孩直挺挺地躺在长沙发上，把那张卡纸盖在脸上的滑稽扮相，模模糊糊的嫉妒中生出一种怜悯。

“有没有人彻底离开这个环境？”他说着，在Eddy脑袋附近，没有被占据的那部分沙发上坐下来。

“什么意思？”

立刻，Brett已经后悔自己将这个荒谬的念头贸然说出来，但还是解释道：“有没有人就是——对魔法厌倦了，然后离开，虽然他或她是有魔法的，但是还是选择不带魔法生活？”

更年轻的男孩沉默了几秒，才将那张纸片向下扯了一点，露出一对不对称的，大睁着的亚洲人的眼睛。它们微微转动了几下，然后定位到了Brett的目光，就这样一横一竖地与他对视。

“我没明白你的意思。Brett，什么？”

“这很傻——”Brett自我否定道。他摇了摇头，眼睛在屋里高悬的装饰盾牌和镌刻格言的佩剑上犹疑。他吸了口气，再次向下望去的时候Eddy的眼睛还没有放过他，因此他知道现在只能生硬地继续了，“这听起来会非常幼稚。但，前三年我觉得这是个逃跑而来的地方，从，呃，从生活里逃出来，你知道？而不是另一个需要尽力去生存的世界的切面。我的学费和用具费澳大利亚魔法司完全覆盖，并且他们还根据我们家的纳税水平给予了我非常充裕的生活经费——我的意思是，我没有任何可以担心的，除了我的表演。那么，我的表演完全是我的责任。这听起来很好笑，但是我来这儿的最主要的理由，我和你说过，的确是为了我的表演，我想我没有别的义务，对自己或者是对别人。而有的时候，虽然这些时候不多，但有些时候这很痛苦——我爱那些新的技巧。我爱回音循环咒和用魔咒弓子控制的双重力度变化，等等等等的，那些东西，但我也——比如说，我也爱我的麻瓜音乐，虽然我不知道他们是不是我的了。”

他深深地吸了口气。

“而离开的话⋯⋯我引用，麻瓜也可以用非魔法的技巧完成帕格尼尼，或者差不多的说法。不会有应当的那么好，或者大部分人做不到，但依旧。”

躺下的赫奇帕奇的脸还遮在面具邀请函后面，只能看到眼睛的神情难以辨认：他的眼睛一眨不眨地大睁着，眉毛却聚集起来，在他的额头上像地毯角皱起一样产生竖形的影子。他抬起一只手来，摇摇晃晃地按上Brett的脸颊，因为角度不便而只能将几个指尖贴在他的下巴附近，让坐直的男孩再次屏住了呼吸。

“我不知道。”Eddy担忧地说，“对我来说从不是个可能性。”

“我知道。”Brett用自己的手扣住另一个男孩的手，轻轻地从自己的皮肤上面挪开，控制着自己因为他滑落的接触有些打颤的尾椎，“我猜我说纯血是指这个意思，我不是有意的。只是，这是种比血缘大得多的差别，有没有另外一个世界的知识。”

“我猜——”年轻的男孩起了头就停止了。他从横躺的姿势起来，坐回了长沙发，倚着另一头的圆柱体靠背枕头。他的声音变得轻柔了一些，“如果是爱上了完全的麻瓜，或许。有这样子的故事，但我没听说过能有一个快乐结局的；但谁知道呢，或许他们不想要我们知道那些快乐地离开了的人。那正是，我想，我爸爸的反面。他尽一切努力融入魔法的世界，所以才选择做治疗师，最困难的，最受尊重的工作之一；而他就很快乐。”

“我妈妈做的是艺术类的工作。”Brett分享道，“她画画，做设计，离开自己出生的地方去一个全新的大陆，她不是最思维闭塞的人，但可能所有的父母都永远不会对孩子逐渐远离自己做好准备。”

Eddy低下头看着他的门钥匙；现在还有二十多分钟。

“你妈妈会高兴吗？如果你爱上了一个完全的麻瓜女孩？在暑假，或许？”

“什么？Eddy，不。——Eddy，我是说，问题不是爱……和这个没关系。我的问题是，这是另一个社会，但我太长的时间都觉得它更多的是个主题游乐公园。”Brett有些茫然地说，他才发觉另一个男孩与他不在同样的轨道前行。

Eddy看起来有些小心翼翼；他用那种显然知道自己会问个令人不快地问题的方式开口。

“什么是主题游乐公园？”

年长的拉文克劳笑了出来。“Eddy——Eddy，这不重要。”他停顿了一会儿，想着那男孩对他的可笑的揣测，试图在脑子里构建一个麻瓜女孩版本的Eddy Chen，她一定妙趣横生，染着荒谬的发色；那种熟悉的钝痛又顺着老路回来了，“我只是，只是通过和你分享同类的担忧来链接，我猜。”

依靠在沙发另一头的男孩突然放松了下来。他露出了半个微笑，然后向Brett这儿移近了一些，刚刚还被Brett握着的那只手又邀请式地攀缘上了他的膝头，向他传递一种比语言更容易表达的、不可置疑的温暖。那对刚刚还警觉的眼睛里流动着生命力，露出一种带着激情的喜悦。

“你已经安慰到我了。你不知道——昨天的算术占卜让我真的太恼火了。”

Eddy进入他的解释，说得有些太快，像是更清楚地意识到那些倒计着的金色数字：当他上午听到brett说他的绝对音感不是魔法的时候，就已经获得了在寻找的重要答案。因为“为我指路”应该是稳定的，根据魔杖旋转的方式，次数，和最后落下时魔杖尖朝向的方位，可以根据《空间化的时间占卜》的表格算出一套数字，去查找它们的组合所代表的东西。当然啦，毕竟是占卜，那些词汇会足够模糊，比如“与多人链接”、“充满颠簸”，或者“艺术高超的”；但重要的是，只有在发生了巨大挫败或者什么彻底改变了人生之路的事，这些占卜结果才会变动。

“但对我。”Eddy几乎是窘迫地说，“只是上午和下午就改变了。我在那节课上试了第一次——结果算不出一个数字，因为那个组合没有结果。我以为是我不够熟悉那个魔法，因此那节课结束的时候我又尝试了一次，得到的答案变得模糊不清。昨天夜里，我有些恼火地再试了一次，这次，我发誓，我非常清楚和课上的时候我用的是一样的魔法，我有着那种熟悉的、准确的感觉，但魔杖尖落下的位置从东南专项了正西方。——你不得不想，是不是自己干脆没有什么稳定的未来可以去探索。”

年长的男孩发出了一道充满情绪的，尖细的叹气声。

Eddy摇了摇头，他在手底下的膝盖上轻轻地拍了两下反过来作为慰藉。“如果从头起，我的初始魔法状态记忆就是错的话，那就没问题了。我不用担心一切毫无定数，而且， 我猜，不知道这些事情也有一种安全感。”

门钥匙上的金色轻轻地跳跃着；那个数字翻到了十分钟之内。Brett咽了口口水，和他继续对视，当他意识到Eddy没有打算立刻展开解释这个评语的时候，不禁敦促了一声，或许是出于时间限制导致的紧张。

“我不想要放弃我的音乐。”Eddy注视了他好一会儿，终于说，“至少，我不想要被迫着太早地作出决定。我发现我念完那个咒语之后心跳如此猛烈，甚至无法平静下来做计算，因为我不想要我为音乐做的权衡后的努力直接失效。因为——对了，哦。是的，Sophie让我找你谈谈——关于我是如何单独去找了她，问她能不能为我表演一次伴奏，让我把它，呃， _录下来_ ，用麻瓜的话说。我猜我得给你个解释。”

“哦。”Brett愣住了。这个关于未来的探讨突如其来，毫无预示（尽管非常讽刺地关于预示）。他还没来得及处理Eddy的前半段句子，就被他想要探查的东西迎上面来，而他此前根本没有任何去询问的权利，仅仅在委屈中暗自恼火。还没发生的可能性的解决办法不是他热爱思考的东西，但他擅长的临场发挥在这儿也派不上用场，只留下他两手空空地准备还是空白的台本；他一直以来的同谋者现在站在另一头了，是观众也是裁判。

“我没告诉你，因为我害怕。”Eddy决定式地揭露，他身体向前靠了一些，更多的火光照在他的侧脸上，“我害怕好的事情在扎下根来之前就去分享会倒霉，你知道，就像是怀孕早期不和人公开的迷信一样。”

“——等等，什么，巫师文化里也有这个吗？”Brett忍不住问道，又立刻捂住自己的嘴，像是能这样把打岔了对方的开诚布公的句子吃回来似的。

另一个男孩只是吃吃地笑了起来。他回头用一种友好的、耐人寻味的方式看向Brett的眼睛，而后者只是突然担忧起自己对这么近距离的注视都毫不介意，是不是会显得太过明显的可悲。

“是你说的，通过分享同类的担忧来链接，不是吗？Brett。谢谢你。”

“哦。谢什么？”

“Sophie说你愿意将你的那些珍贵的小时分享给我。谢谢你——我知道这是多么困难和无私的决定。但我真的无法接受。我不知道我会往哪儿走，我真的不知道，我猜这就是没有可以躺在上面的预示的话你必然自己需要承担的责任。”Eddy的眼神又转开了，他的脸上露出一种带着歉意的、粉色的羞怯，“你对我太好了。”

“哦。”他今晚的词汇就限制在这几个声音里面了。他的台本还是一片空白。承担责任这个词在他的脑中轻轻地回荡，并且泛出听起来像是他父母的回音。

他说：“我很愿意。”

这句话落下后，另一双眼睛重新转回来，紧紧地，不动摇地盯着他。Eddy重新握上他的膝盖，他的温暖再次深入地触及Brett脏器之间的柔软的疼痛。他的身体也轻微地转过来，靠向身边的另一个男孩，他宽宽的粉色嘴唇轻微张开，能看到不安定的舌尖轻轻拍动，像是在品尝一个就要出口的音一样，从奶白色的齿列前面滑下去，再抬起。

“我——我得走了。”他只是说。先前被攥在手里的卡纸发出了更加鲜明的金色的光亮，随着上面倒数的五分钟出现变化了的新的图形， ** _握着这里_** ，它这样说着，上面出现一道光滑的裂纹开口。年轻的男孩站起来，有些仪式化地拍了拍自己的礼服长袍。准备离开之前，他又说，“你不会碰巧有可以喂我的更多的食物吧？”

“你正要去吃晚宴。”Brett抓了抓自己的头发，将眼神转向Eddy的嘴唇以外的东西。

“像我说的，它们从来不好吃，我总是藏点零食在口袋里。”

“那么——我是说，过来。”

Brett拉着他进入了拉文克劳的男生寝室，并且翻起了自己乱糟糟的杂物和食品抽屉。除了他们一个人也没有，因为其他的男孩们都去了另一个魁地奇球员的庆祝晚会。第二个抽屉里里有着一个女生给他的生日糖果，他已经把包装和寄语丢了，但它们的封口带上印着一句骄傲的“持久保鲜”，所以，要不然就它吧？对不起啦，你是谁来着——他把太妃糖递给Eddy，发现自己真的不记得礼物来自哪位好心的姑娘，只能模模糊糊想起一阵温暖的金黄色，可能是个年纪更小的赫奇帕奇或者格兰芬多。

“你可以全拿走。”

“你确定吗？”Eddy的一只手还握在门钥匙的纸质把手上，先掏出一个，打量了一下它平淡无奇的锡纸包装，就毫无防备地剥开它塞进嘴里，“抱歉，我真的太饿了。”

“没关系。”

“味道真好。”那个立刻变得快乐起来的赫奇帕奇将另一块递向面前的寝室主人，或许是不好意思，“来一块吗？”

Brett拒绝了，出于一种提供礼物者的奇怪自尊，所以年轻者只能把它塞回傻乎乎的那件白色塔夫绸衬衫搭配的背心口袋里。

“好吧。我想，现在我就只吃一个——剩下的等到宴会回来之后再说。”嚼着他刚刚被赐予的新甜点，Eddy摇了摇手里的那个门把手，又挥了挥满满的一袋太妃糖。他低头看了看那段倒计的数字（20、19、18……），魔法的光芒已经开始逐渐升级，并且成为一团激烈的微型风暴。作为告别，他说：“我耽误了你今天的练习。要不然，我们明天早上老地方见？”

在Brett能够回答之前，Eddy的形象就被金色的旋风用一个涡轮状的视觉效果吞没了。七年级拉文克劳男生寝室重新回到它平静的昏暗中，而太妃的浓稠甜味才刚刚飘到孤零零地坐在自己床上的男孩鼻腔里。只有在刚刚耀眼的门钥匙魔法被他在记忆中稳妥安放之后，Brett才缓慢地躺进自己的床里，向自己回答：“明天见。”

明天早上，发生的事情快过了他的想象，使他混杂了现实和他以为自己在起床和洗漱之后就已经从脑子里剔除出去的梦境。Brett殷勤地应约去了他们的老地方；在那里，他被以吻迎接。

飞快的，结实的双手搂住他的肩膀，将他带进那个热乎乎的，甚至还带着太妃糖香气的怀抱，庆贺地搂紧他，手腕从肩膀攀到他的背后，再从他的背后回到他的颈子。Eddy发出了高亢的动物般的喜悦音调，没有给另一个男孩认清眼前的机会，就那样强健地倚下来，一下在脸颊，一下在嘴唇，然后他的脑袋就错开了，Brett只能看到他的头发簇拥在自己的脸颊上，后面有些太长地翘起，画出一个问号似的曲线。那目眩神驰的一瞬太快了；尽管总有人形容这类重大的时刻感觉起来比它事实上长久太多，比如亲吻，比如细小又尖锐的创伤，或者是被爱者的一个抽噎；但Brett，或许是因为他没有十足地做准备，甚至是先听到了空气中湿漉漉的，黏糊糊的一道挤压，才意识到自己突然得到的幸福恩赐。

在惊愕过去之后，Eddy松开了他，带着点茫然地向他展示自己真正喜悦的来源：在他们的那个魔药教室中间，他的练习坩锅里面，透明的，但明显比水更明亮，更耀眼的反光环绕着转动。

“我是说，我很肯定我下一次一定会失败的，而这是一次侥幸，但至少这次，我成功了，我是说，我的天——Brett！看这个。”

“等等——什么？”

“永恒魔药。我做到了。尽管我太困了，真的，真的不知道我做了什么。”

可能是Brett没有与他一起进入庆贺的状态中，Eddy突然像是休息的叶片一样从刚才的喜悦中收了下来，把他的袍子拉了起来，在衣服里面抱着胸，有些防卫地向一边扭过半边身体。他的眼神中出现了逐渐理智下来的恐慌。

“我不能相信我刚刚那么做了。”

“恭喜。”Brett错位地说，因为他说不出任何其他的东西。

“谢谢。”Eddy摇了摇头，“我是说。对不起。”

“你知道了吗？”

“知道了什么？”

“你不知道。——刚刚那是什么？”

他们这几句对话太过快速，几乎前后立刻衔接，甚至交叠着，逼迫Eddy停下来，猛烈地吸了口气。

“这是个奇怪的早晨，Brett。我想我太过喜悦了。——我不知道什么？”

一种非常强烈的不公突然涌现在Brett的横膈膜上，像个活物一样轻轻跳动。Eddy的永恒魔药成功了，他会通过他的OWLS考试；他去见了某个是他们家庭旧友的圣芒格的科室主任，他要参加他的实习活动，要离开去做一个治疗师，这样便不违背他父亲努力加入这个新的社会的快乐。那透亮、干净的水光还在轻轻盘旋，像是某种见证一样。

“你亲了我。”

“是的，Brett。”另一个男孩承认的声音极其沮丧，但他依旧坚持不懈，偏执地不像他了，他问：“Brett——Brett，我不知道什么？”

Brett被他罕有地如此急迫地呼唤着，甚至有些头脑胀痛。“这很残忍，Eddy。”

“什么，Brett？我不知道，你刚刚还说了我不知道！”

“那你为什么要亲我？”

Eddy停住了。他有些呜咽地试图发了几个音，然后垂下头去。

“这是个奇怪的早晨。那个社交晚宴令我精疲力竭但又意外的兴奋，我今天一起来就知道一切非同凡响。成功了，但我不知道我做对了什么东西，我的四肢好像都不是我自己的了，我快乐得飘飘欲仙，不知道什么东西占领了我。Brett，求求你，我为这个发愁太久了。我的魔药总不听从；你也亲眼目睹了太多次。我知道下次再去尝试说不定就会继续失败，因为当然了，你只是做到了那么一次，在魔药考试上肯定会遭殃的，尤其是想要作为加分项目的话。我得继续尝试，但至少。今天，我真的非常喜悦。”

他的语气逐渐弱了下去，从刚刚那幸福洋溢的模样变成现在这样憔悴又可怜，只是因为Brett毫不退让的质疑；这让另一个男孩感到了双重的痛苦。但Eddy不依不饶地继续着，“现在，Brett，求求你，我不知道什么？我甚至都不明白你了。”

最后这个短句击中了Brett。这是他最近认为Eddy施加在他身上的东西，被自己最亲密挚友悄无声息地拒绝。对于另一个男孩来说，几乎是相当于社交的痛苦，而对他，是讥讽的。这种痛苦从头以来就是一种回报的痛苦，是他自己带给自己的灾难。他停顿下来想了想这之中的风险，然后可笑的意识到Eddy本来就要远离他而去；他会成为圣芒戈最好的治疗师。Brett第一次去探索那种令他感到生理疼痛的可能性：在未来的一个练琴过度的时刻，他或许会因为太过严重的拉伤进入医院，然后在那里的墙上看到一个带着专业的微笑向他招手的Eddy，还要试图不被他更成熟的下颌线激起久远的痛苦。委屈的荒唐让他发出神经质的笑声，惊醒了他自己，让他从幻象中回到面前Eddy迷惑不解，但依旧沉甸甸，依旧满怀信仰的双眼。

“你不知道的——”Brett深吸了口气，快速地小声说，“我爱上你了。”

“这不好笑。”

“完全不。”

他们的句子再次太快，太过紧密地互相弹射。Brett吸了口气，试图把自己颤抖的吐息稳定下来，但另一个男孩快步地走过来，在Brett能够反应过来之前就扑向他，并且和刚才一样，稳定住他的头颅，指尖轻柔，但力量像是顽石一样不可抗拒。他说着，展开一个太明亮的笑容：“那么，我也爱着你。”

“什么？”

“我也爱着你，Brett。你也不知道——你不知道。”

作为第一反应，Brett觉得Eddy好像是在嘲讽自己，但他立刻又打消了这个念头。他知道Eddy不是这种性格。那两只充满魔力的手贴在他身上令他难以思考。他皱起眉头，仿佛如临大敌，尝试了几次都绊倒在自己的舌头上，没能成功地说出话来。最终，他选择用自己最不喜欢的那个点开始发问：“……我不知道。我不知道？那个长笛手怎么办？你都向我确认过了。你说你喜欢她，而被她拒绝了，我还向你道歉致意。”

“不——Brett，我从没说过我喜欢她。”

“你没有吗？”

“那是你以为的，Brett，我没有说过我爱她，我说的是我和她从头就没有开始，我和她的讨论是关于我该怎么样向你表白。我对此记忆如此深刻，你无法想象。你的确道歉了，而我向你回答，没关系，你不知道。”Eddy轻柔地震动着发笑，试图掩饰解释自己心思时的尴尬，“我觉得就像是你拒绝了我的爱，而我宽恕了你那样——在自怜中，我以为那很有趣。我很抱歉。”

“Eddy……哦我的天。”Brett发出浓浓的鼻音，“告诉我我没有在做梦。”

而他的男孩，现在是他的男孩了，搂着他，就像刚才那样，给他的脖颈一个滚烫的吻，“你没有。”

到头来，Brett的小提琴连着在周末的第二天被自由地闲置。没有漏掉哪怕一点时间，他们就立刻在互相表白之后回到Eddy的寝室，并在那里进入一场急促的亲热行为。拉起的帘子周围被了施上一个对音乐家来说熟悉到就像右手背一样的隔音咒，他们就在那张只提供给一个人的男生寝室小床上，一次连着另一次地互相亲吻、爱抚，和拥抱，并因他们跳动的心被互相的皮肤隔绝而感到莫大的痛苦。

说真的，这根本不是一个应该有空闲停下来感到忧伤的时刻。但是，在一趟勤勉的互相取悦之后，Brett紧紧地贴在Eddy的身上，被他环抱着，从他的头发里闻到了一些那个魔药教室特有的旧书与魔菌的独特气味。刚刚的那个荒谬的图景突然再次敲响了他的门：顽固的小提琴手在浅绿色装店的走廊里被护士推着向前滚动，距离接诊台那张高级治疗师的动态挂画越来越远。

Eddy刚刚还发出了悦耳呻吟的嗓音低沉又满怀爱意地响起：“你在想什么？”

毫无疑问，这是个坏习惯，但Brett依旧根本不敢太过用力地想任何他想要的东西。他感到一种不切实际的恐慌，那就是他突然被交予手中的这一切在不久后就必须要被交还，就像所有童话中的那些限时魔法一样。他想到了Eddy那个游移不定的算术占卜结果，并为此感到一种从内向外逐渐蔓延在他每根神经里的紧绷。他的爱语像一声悲鸣。

“我真的很喜欢你。”

距离他太近的男孩发出了一道低低的，认可的哼声，像是太过满足，没法思考那样。他又平淡地呼吸了一会儿才说：“我也真的很喜欢你。”接着又是，“你的心跳得很响，听起来好像很紧张。”

Brett吸了口气，这下他自己也开始注意了：空气的补足令他的心加速了那么一秒，然后再逐渐变缓下来，他有意识地减慢自己的吐气，逼迫着他贪婪的心安稳下来。

“我在想。我在想……永恒魔药。”他这样说。

“它是——它也只是是成功了一回而已。”Eddy难解地回答道。或者他是全然听懂了另一个男孩的担忧，但却没有办法给出任何更为明确的回答。不管怎么样，作为补救，他在Brett的身上轻柔地留下爱抚。他说：“明天再去想它吧。今天是给我们的。”

明天。又是明天。明天的Eddy会再去尝试他的永恒魔药，一如既往地辛勤努力，然后为失败而恼火。明天的Brett会说，就和曲子一样，一次的喜悦不能作为足够好的佐证，但我爱你，并且相信你，而Eddy会因为自己的朋友——现在是恋人，受到一种前所未有的鼓励。明天他们会回到生活里，好像他们几乎从中脱身。而在这个时候，Brett只是在赫奇帕奇柔软到过分的单人床上笨拙地扭动一下，向比他更年轻的男孩的怀中埋的更深。他的鼻子钻到Eddy的肩窝里，让鼻腔里令他心口发紧的征兆被另一个男孩更浓的皮肤和汗水的味道取代。在被安抚着沉入午后的梦境前，他决定了他们还是不深究这些：不讨论练琴，不讨论入学试奏，不讨论人会如何因所处在不同的环境中而渐行渐远。不去讨论明天，尽管它就在他眼前闪烁着，泛着冬天的晚霞特有的、带着凉意的纯粹红色。


	7. Chapter 7

这是他们玩的一个游戏。戏弄的甜蜜令人沉醉，而两个男孩谁也没法逃出被发现的刺激诱惑；他们在海拔的小小差距之间相会。从厨房前门的路上被换上了一位精神勃发的著名毕业生德·蒙莫朗西画像作为监控之后，不仅仅是学生们不能在夜间偷取食物，这些在晚餐之后想要到赫奇帕奇休息室偷情的倒霉蛋也不得不换一条新的道路了。出于一种可笑的戏剧感，他们选择了最耸人听闻的、最荒谬的违规方法：在约好的时间，地下室浴室连接的最左边一扇更衣隔间，高悬的窗户外面，先是出现一双漂亮的皮鞋，接着，它轻轻地叩一叩，里面急躁地等待的男孩就会为他打开间隔的锁头，让他可以把粉白色的一对膝盖放进来——他本来是有意践行那个“东边第二个旗帜下面”的诺言的，但如果直接突入卧室的话实在是有些大张旗鼓了，只能重新打探了第二最佳的位置。

Eddy会先握上他的脚踝，一只手将它捏在温暖的掌心里，然后他会为他脱掉鞋子，搂着他的脚登上旁边的小小三脚凳，用蛮力而不是魔法把他弄进这个小小的更衣室里来。先让Brett把手撑在窗橼上，他抱着他，一只手在大腿上，另一只手会上去搂住他的腰，然后Eddy自己的腿从三脚凳上一点点挪下来，他用最礼貌的动作，像是对待一束高贵的花儿一样，一直到偷偷非法入侵的男孩的双脚都结实地踩在地下的土壤上了，年轻的小提琴手才会搂着他的腰，给他一个旋风一样的吻。

到了这一步，有两个选择：更简略一些的就是他们假装自己已经完成洗漱，做好准备从卫生区域离开了，就直接挑选一个人少的时候一起钻出小单间，或者，更野蛮和绯闻性的，Brett在见到Eddy的几分钟内就将自己和面前的男孩一块儿扒光，然后赤裸裸地一起裹着分别的毛巾从更衣室出来，享用一场充满炽热张力的煎熬式的双人清洁——如果他们趁着浴室安静的时候试图把对方的嘴唇啃下来，也没人会去举报不合时宜的斗殴。这个环节之后，只要时间够晚，将另一个男孩走私进自己的床上也就容易得多了。

在所有他们会独处的地点里，只有那间魔药教室是完全禁止嬉闹的。在通向那种令人不可琢磨的幸福的过程中，需要用勤勉来做一些合适的打断，这样才能显出意义丰厚的实足的庄严；这是Brett神圣的自我限制的外部映照，以及Eddy乐于满足的小小怪癖的结合品。

之前成功的那一次，那瓶永恒魔药——如果以特定的比率和饮品以外的小量的液体兑比调配，就能让那种液体在固定大小的容器里取之不尽，这让它的名字同时显得准确又装腔作势——被用到了装饰中：Eddy的一个项链挂件，永恒魔药和Eddy喜欢的某种味道的香水混合，承载在一个不封口的小杯中，某种区域化范围的重力咒语使得杯口不管在他什么样的运动过程下都不会倾倒出来（显然是霍克拉普培养箱的同类原理），因此Brett的身边，哪怕是他在为鬼魂合唱团伴奏的时候，也一直酝酿着会令另一个男孩露出眩晕般的微笑的花朵气味。当然，据Eddy冠冕堂皇的说法，嗅觉能够更好地诱发他的记忆，所以他只是想要一个感官信号去更好的去拷贝那次成功的经历。

也是感谢这种严格的地区化禁欲，在有光斑和阴影的黑暗里，Eddy得到了一个不太尽如人意的启发。

“亲爱的，甜心，停一停，要不然试一试——你愿不愿意，请你在——”他用他的黄铜搅拌棒敲了敲坩锅边缘，哼唱了一下所指的部分，“这儿稍微加快一点节奏，比如说90？”

Brett甩了甩头，然后重新架起琴来。

“我太慢了吗？”

“不是。就算是——取悦我。”Eddy抬了抬手，“拜托？”

Brett的弓子落到弦上去。当他结束的时候，Eddy向他道了一声甜蜜的感谢，轻巧地摆了摆手，用一个犯罪辩护者一般的优雅，狡黠，和表演出的雄辩式姿态，一股脑儿地投入了他的似乎是一场决斗的测量中去，Brett在一边茫然地站着，问他获得了什么启发，但没有得到回复。他靠过去看了看，但另一个男孩将他的坩锅斜向一侧去，喜悦地喃喃自语着什么，显然是沉浸在他叫做知识的音乐之中。由于他的课程即将开始，Brett宣布了他的离开，Eddy以短暂的注意力抽离望向他，点了点头，做出了一个依旧充满爱恋但漫不尽心的道别，他脸上闪着光的狂热令年长的小提琴手发出一道轻声吐息。

在那个夜晚，Eddy缺席的晚餐之后，他将自己再次弄进了拉文克劳的公共休息室，并且将身体满意地贴到了Brett的身边，在他们不太柔软的长沙发上落座。

“我有个理论。”他直接劈入主题；他直勾勾的眼睛让Brett怀疑他在说的到底是什么。

“好的？”另一个男孩保守地说。

Eddy散发着一种熟悉的，像马匹一样骄傲又像小狗一样征求爱和认可的气息，因此Brett无意拖长沉默逗弄他，补充道：“好啦，伙计，愿意和我讲讲详情吗？还是说这是什么——超级超级秘密的，你只能和我说这么多。”

“我能告诉你。它不是个秘密，只是个理论，”六年级生立刻回答。他的眼睛闪着一种按耐不住的得意洋洋，但又立刻被后面洋溢上来的羞怯盖住，偏了偏头将自己的气势撤回，“但要不然让我们先去——快活，或者什么的。我需要你。”

Brett又发出一道叹息，像是预期过的那样，他回答：“我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”

在床单之间的嬉闹是游戏的最好环节。Brett悄无声息、含苞待放的欲望在和另一个男孩的舞蹈之间得到满足；Eddy谦恭又野蛮，从最深处到表皮的每个角落都想要拥有，而被观察，开拓，和占领令Brett快活到近乎可耻。他们的肢体比语言还要笨拙，但性爱发着浓雾中海岸的灯塔照射过来的美好而朦胧的光亮，令他们都无可奈何地对其立刻举手投降。结束之后，Eddy会主动拍拍他的肩膀，然后将一只手伸出可疑地挂在他床铺两边的帘子外面，小心翼翼地取来擦拭的棉布毛巾，为被他按在身体下面的男孩擦拭干净之后，才轻轻地用魔杖向毛巾念一句清理一新——由经验他们得知，这一步万万不可以偷懒而减少环节。接着，如果他有什么重要的话，就像现在这样，他会依旧赤裸着身子，回到唯一的被子筒里面来，将身体贴上另一个精疲力竭的男孩的身体。

“我不想提前和你说，万一成不了了。”Eddy眨眨眼，他的手轻轻地搂上Brett的腰，好像后者会注意不到似的，指尖像点着琴键一般轻轻地敲击。

Brett把他的手牵起来，轻轻地带到嘴唇前面，轻柔地说。“那听起来，可是相当，迷信的。”

“我开始会担心东西了——你知道？

“哦，甜心。你说的让我觉得我在你身上抹下太多痕迹了。”

Eddy咯咯直笑的方式听起来这么响亮，几乎让Brett担心他的隔音咒是否能够万无一失地掩住所有自己刚刚没来得及吞没在口中的呻吟了。Eddy亲了亲他的脸颊：“你这脏嘴。”他又在狭小的床铺上轻柔地翻滚了一下，确保他的小腿和Brett的小腿互相相间，将他刚刚摆在年长者脸颊附近的手平放下来，才像揭露秘密般地悄悄地说，“我觉得音乐能够帮上忙。”

Brett的回应相比之下听起来响亮地多：“帮上什么？”

“永恒魔药。”Eddy几乎是有点失望地发现到自己需要解释得更清楚。

侧躺在Eddy的怀里，才刚刚能看到另一个男孩冒出胡茬的下巴，Brett发出了一道甚至是带着些敬畏的惊呼。他把头抬高了一些，在黯淡的床帘里面望着对方半寐地略微合起的眼睛。他说：“你确定吗？”

“不确定。但今天我让你给我一个我需要的节奏之后，它就变得顺利了。”Eddy轻轻地摇了摇头。他的声音听起来像是快要进入梦乡，但他支撑着自己继续说道，“事实上，之前我就想说，我有个发现：你在边上拉琴的时候后学环节的成功率就变得更好。但我害怕那只是因为有你在，所以听起来就会有些傻乎乎的。”

不知从哪里，他掏出一个试管，透明但带有钻石般锐利光亮的魔药在里面轻轻摇晃；今天的胜利成品。Brett用手指敲了敲它，从鼻子里轻轻出气，表示他现在也没有停止觉得这听起来傻乎乎的，但同时，他的手爱怜地抬起来，在面前的人身体侧面抚摸着，从上到下，然后带着一些随意和亲密地埋进那片湿润、温暖的灌木丛，他的手指在勾结的毛发之间，动作没有轻柔到会导致发痒，有一下没一下的抚弄和梳理着。

“那么这要怎么样操作？你想要我在你重考的时候去一趟吗，站在那里，用我的琴给你加油打气？”Brett的声音也变得和面前的人一样轻，“我是说，我没有什么不愿意的，但是你的考试安排已经出来了，六月的第一周的周四——和WADA的试奏日是同一天。”

这下改而由年轻的赫奇帕奇窘迫又无可奈何地嗤笑一下了。

“我觉得这会算作弊，然后我就永远也做不成治疗师了。”

Eddy不该这样说的。Brett在能够处理飞快的对这句话的所有情绪反应之前，他就意识到自己在这样想。这糟透了，真的，因为他带着巨大的羞耻地断开了他们对望的眼睛，又遮掩地移动进了面前毫不设防、充满欢迎的温暖怀抱中去的时候，他想的是，那也不错。那也不错，因为至少那样的话，可以断掉另一个男孩将要离开自己的最容易的一条路。他猜这就是自己反过来渴望的占领和拥有。

“哪里。”Brett轻轻地咳嗽了一下，然后决定式地闭上眼睛，“我只不过是想要给我爱的人精神支持。”

“我不能相信之前没有人发现这个过。但我又想是因为魔药学一直有一个孤独的影子般的印象，从没有哪个巫师或者女巫在配制魔药的同时被人用小提琴示爱过。”

Eddy用无辜而毫无知觉的方式轻轻地出声地微笑了。他的拥抱和他的声音都像糖浆一样。他轻轻地用一只手拔掉塞子，然后小心地倾泻管口，将显然是兑过调配液体的魔药倒在Brett与自己紧贴着的下腹处，留下一道在幽暗中微微泛着光的痕迹。

“你在做什么？”

“我想这不用解释。”Eddy又盖上管口，把它摆到一边，牵着Brett的手被刚刚倒出来的润滑覆盖，“又不是永恒魔药能用来做太多别的事情。我得不到结果的时候就为了换换心情榨了些芦荟汁液，从没想过还能这样保持新鲜。”

“你知道，我想他们说第二次巫师战争使得传统魔法的荣誉堕落或许指的就是这个。”Brett梦幻地说，他现在的确感觉到有些渴望的错乱了，他张了张自己的手指，感觉仿佛新生了蹼，“你要怎么办？如果你没有办法拥有我的伴奏和加油打气的话。”他试图不让声音体现出自己有多么喜欢这种表达里面对自己不可或缺性的暗示。

“这是我后来试着做的。”Eddy说，他带上了一些矜持， “还只是个雏形，但是——好吧，弗立维教授教了我一些东西，可以将音乐在时间里保留下来。当然啦，一般来说只会用到乐器上，但是如果想要将它移接到坩锅里，应该也并不会太难。”

“一个自动音乐播放坩锅，你一定在开玩笑。”

年长的男孩的手还在对方阴茎周围的毛发上轻轻梳理着，那根柔软的，鼓鼓囊囊的东西在他的手里轻轻的搏动着，像颗心脏一样，Eddy毫不遮掩地低下头，望着Brett洁白、泛出粉色的手指是如何在他带着深棕色的皮肤褶皱之间有些近乎玩弄地按摩着。

“我原来在一个麻瓜音乐学校学习的时候，有个钢琴室据说闹鬼，那架钢琴会在没有人的时候自己弹奏自己。”Brett近乎无心地回想起来，“现在想想，那个可能是魔法，而不是鬼魂。”

“哪怕有魔法乐器也不能自己弹奏自己。”Eddy柔和地回复，他的东西在Brett有些趾高气扬的侍弄中重新开始感到精神起来，而从他的神色看起来，他似乎是为自己过分轻佻的勃起而感到羞涩，而从脸颊一直到下腹都在昏暗中泛出深色的红晕，“只是一种对表演者的重播，只能用来播放，就像是巫师无线网路。它没有自己的演绎。就像是你告诉我的那个麻瓜的电学奇迹——录音机？是这个名字吗？”

“没错。亲爱的。我真高兴你记得。”Brett深吸了一口气，他感到一阵轻微的手酸，不知道自己为何轻轻地震颤，“而那是你和Sophie的曲子，是吗？”

“是的。”Eddy带着柔和的，注意力分散的梦幻神情回答。在不确定自己是否有权利的呼吸急促与肋间紧绷之间，Brett发现这会是个诚实的机遇，而他刚才真的没有密切计划着才开始对Eddy的尽心尽力的手淫。

“而那对你来说是认真的。”

“当然是。”Eddy听到了这个问题才从Brett对他阴茎的按摩上稍稍被扯开一些注意，有些茫然，迷惑，又带着熟悉的可爱的顽固地说，“就像我说的，我没打算在任何时候轻易地放弃在表演上的未来。”

年轻的小提琴手那种极为敏感的某种知觉一定是终于在这个时候顺利地得到触动，因为他看起来带上了停滞下性欲的关切，并且将手伸起，满怀他特有的对一切的信心的爱意打算开始询问了。但赶在他能继续发出任何一个字之前，Brett已经被再次得到确认的喜悦填满了整个颅腔，从狭窄得几乎只能容下他自己的床上坐了起来，将Eddy按在他的床上，然后把刚刚得到他服务的那个器官像根旗杆一样立了起来。当他的眼前被黑色藤蔓的枝桠遮住半个视野，嗅觉和嘴巴都被Eddy填满，只能在自己有些运动酸痛的喉管深处发出轻哼的震动时，他感到前所未有的、近乎痛楚的幸福。

这不是他常会为Eddy做的。在他们两者中，总是更服务性一些的是Eddy，这令他同时受宠若惊，又快活到盲目，因为他从头都觉得自己走在前面，应该带领对方；考虑到对方始终如一的辛勤，Brett给那令他快乐非凡的小小武器一些补偿也是理所应当的。在嬉闹的游戏中，个子更高的男孩总会仪式性地，近乎崇拜地轻抚着他带着不可见但触及得到茸毛的皮肤，捏一捏他被碰到就会感到羞耻的胸脯，手指泵出的力量不大不小，带着黏糊糊的留恋；舌头有的时候也会加入进来，像是一支湿软的画笔，落下一会儿就会凝结成甜蜜的臭味的透明油彩。那种触觉是如此鲜活，使得哪怕是在公开的空间里，望到Eddy的颈侧上薄薄覆盖的汗液令他感受到的煎熬不降反增。

在倦怠又惬意的呼唤之间，Eddy会变得近乎可笑地多愁善感。他会在Brett坐在他的身上、气喘吁吁地偷懒的时候，突然说：“你知道吗？拉文克劳塔在位置上在霍格沃茨的最西部，而赫奇帕奇地下室在东面，从绝对方位来说，刚好是霍格沃茨里面最远的两个休息室。”而Brett总是为这样的评语弯下腰来，将嘴唇贴上他，任凭一些忧郁的渴望得到迟来的满足。

他们在Eddy的寝室的某一次，年轻的赫奇帕奇在性爱刚刚结束之后，就将手从帘子里面探出去，过分熟悉得像是自动行驶，摸到他杂乱地架着各种小零件和饰品的床头柜上，从第一个抽屉里，把Brett一个月以前送给他的那袋太妃糖拿出来，剥了一个，含在嘴里；他糖浆般的吐息聚拢在Brett的嘴角旁边。

“你还没吃完？”年长的男孩有些戏弄地说。

而Eddy充满荒谬的诚恳，不带一丝嘲讽地说：“你给我的礼物，当然要选择慢慢品味。”

慢慢品味发生的方式是相当不雅的共享；那块太妃糖成为他们舌头和舌头之间的火漆，接着是嘴唇和嘴唇，然后面孔和面孔。他们终于将它享用完毕、咯咯笑着清理之后发现，在上一个小时里，Eddy去上夜间天文社团的同学就该收尾回来了，此时如果Brett从窗帘中钻出去的时候刚巧被抓到的话，拉文克劳可以扣五分。但他们在再次升温的等待中意识到，这是命运给予他们的平静的一整晚。等同寝室的那位先生迷迷糊糊地从他在天文塔地面上不小心睡着的地方爬起来，带着落枕疼痛地回来的时候，被蹂躏到第二天、还带着令人满足的酸楚的Brett已经从一个Eddy的魔杖咒语逆火导致疯转的梦境中醒过来过来，在凌晨的风暴蓝色天空下，从位于东面的赫奇帕奇地下室才有的柔软床里溜走很久了。

Eddy在他的音乐魔法全新应用上的尝试，相比之下，远没有这么顺利。五月底，春季学期的半期假，没有等级考试的学生都离开了学校，打算进入职业教育的七年级生都去职业实践了，而Brett因为他的表演练习留在学校里。在空荡荡的高层教学楼里，Eddy的普通实践还是时好时坏，得到伴奏的话就会非常顺利，但Brett见证了把魔法音乐用魔咒编进坩锅和搅拌运作里面去的尝试：音乐播放坩锅一开始看起来还算可行，但在加入诱导液体之后立刻发生了意外的形变，就这样，Eddy融化了一只坩锅，让两个年轻的小提琴手意识到自己从未想到过的事实，金属也是有气味的。

年长的小提琴手在轻轻的碰肩膀的小小安慰之后，用他从未有过的专注尝试着清理一新，但因为数次被笑声打断而使得咒语磕磕碰碰。

“你在笑我吗？”Eddy用着难得的落败和受伤的眼神望向他。

Brett愣住了。

“这对我很重要，Brett。我需要——我想要它。”

可能是出于自我维护的直觉，不公正的果醋味道的酸涩再次伏击。Brett抿了抿嘴，在说出不必要地控诉性的 _“可你告诉我音乐也很重要”_ 之前，先决地想起他半成熟的许诺，所以提议，“我有些东西想要给你看。”

“……在换喙的季节其实是最美丽的。”拿着小提琴站在霍格沃茨脚下，靠近大湖的岩滩上，Brett说，“而且圣诞假的时候这儿的人也很少，学生多的时候，我想她有些因为嘈杂而紧张。“

“她”是那头巨乌贼。她的身体带着一个具有建筑学美感的剑鞘般的拱顶，还有最先从深灰蓝色的水域里探索出来的，带着些微小的蜷曲的腕足。她的到场对年轻的男孩来说相必是个有些不可思议的体验——Brett在靠近水面拉奏了一会儿像某个序曲一样的海洋之歌之后，一头巨兽就从水底缓慢地浮出了，先是在阳光下仿佛透明的巨大的弧形表面，与波浪呈现近乎一样的质感，然后一只须从尖处向身体逐渐从透明的水色变成更鲜艳的赤红，在几秒钟之内，她的伪装就结束了；船只大小的整个充满荣光的躯体呈现出来。

年轻的赫奇帕奇看起来可能和Brett第一次望到霍格沃茨是一个模样，让他发出爱怜的轻笑。那个神色转成了好奇的讶异，当后者向他勾了勾手指，握着自己的小提琴和琴弓直直地向黑色岩滩前面的水中走去。

在他的前进中，水面轻轻地，不容置疑地分开。巨乌贼用一条触手轻轻地拍了拍水面，而Eddy像只敬畏又茫然的动物幼崽一样跟随着Brett，走进平滑的湖中去。在他们的头顶低于水平面的时候，湖中的浪花在头顶重新合起，看不出任何曾被分开的痕迹，而他们就稳稳地站在这个由巨乌贼的魔法支撑起的巨型气泡中；Brett在前行过程中尝试着一些她喜欢的小曲，他身边的男孩也终于回过神来，用手捂住嘴巴也难以抑制他充满惊奇的喜悦。

Brett是去年养成了在湖边练琴的习惯之后，碰巧撞上这个奇观的；他在那之前就养成了一个在躁郁的时刻去喂养巨乌贼，而在一个潮湿的日子，练琴中碰巧开始下雨，在他匆忙地试图将琴藏回琴盒，抽出魔杖，打道回府之前，水中的一支令他发出惊叫的触手轻轻地探出，轻而易举地在他头顶上曲折了空间。他作为回报的一支关于海洋的曲目让他见识了这个将要由他守卫的秘密，在那之后，哪怕是在终于在神奇动物保护课上被教授了非常必要的去除气味咒语，他也不再介意自己闻起来像是风暴来前的大湖。

她随着他们一同下潜，并且极其体贴地为两个男孩（当然，主要是Eddy）保留了鲜艳的橘红，在他们想要停留一下，观察潜水鱼类的时候，她仅靠自己的存在就驱逐了那些半智慧的绿皮水妖。从水中看来她甚至更加巨大：她体侧波浪状的瓣带着冰冷水体中难得的温柔，而阳光穿入水中，触及她光滑又柔软的身体侧面便泛出捉摸不定的虹光。

超出年轻的男孩的意外，他们没有在任何一片水藻林驻足，一直向前，从浅水不停变动的网状光芒里不停歇地进入那个拉文克劳胸有成竹的黑暗。在荧光咒的光芒中，那体型巨大的，柔软的动物像是风中的花瓣一样转动着自己的须足，缓慢地扭动过来，当它的脑袋一侧，像个圆盘般的眼睛直直对上两个小提琴手的时候，Brett带着宠爱看到Eddy在好奇和着迷中不失有些紧张地将他袍子下面的手轻轻探出来，握上自己的手。年长的拉文克劳望着他，并且在他的眼中看到闪着罕有的珍贵光芒的信任之后，深吸了一口气才说了 _ **诺克斯**_ 。在那一瞬间的恐慌中，Eddy带着薄汗的手紧紧地，像是魔鬼网一样扼住了他的手指，让他几乎要发出疼痛。他用手指宽慰地爱抚着另一个男孩的。在寂静的，午夜一样的水底里，他们的呼吸带着沙粒般的质感，交叠的回声响亮得像是要做好准备在湖中长眠。

“但别害怕。”Brett说，“我有东西展现给你看。”

他确保另一个男孩清楚具体地知道自己在哪里，才用最温柔的方式放松开他的手，然后立刻架起他的小提琴，在发出前几个音、听到身边男孩轻轻地抽气的时候，他就知道了自己不是在最好的尝试这只曲子的状态：一切都太过甜美了。但这不是应该忧郁这点的时间，因为这份礼物的重心已经缓慢地开始展现了。

在密不透风的黑色布景前面突然出现了幻觉般的颗粒状的光芒，像颤动的心跳般快速闪烁，成为午后的夜色中唯一的光源群落，透过宁静的水像是灯塔般断续地泛成一团。当他落下一个更响亮的音的时候，那些光点开始随着乐曲的节奏搏动，从单纯的明亮变成大雪般由上到下移动的聚拢的横纹。很快，星团一样的色彩眼花缭乱地绽开，像是一片固定在永恒停顿中的光的魔毯，在两个孤零零的男孩的视网膜上划下痕迹，神秘的杏黄色的组合刚刚发生，就变得斑驳的像是记忆一样。

在音乐织体的力度变化中，巨乌贼的身体的整个形状随着那支被许诺给Eddy的麻瓜协奏曲展现出来，愈加激烈的音乐的曲折也出现在那块不可思议的画布上，同时呈现着盘根错节的、纷乱的柔软花纹。Brett自己既作为独奏家，也用循环闪回勉强配上了乐团合奏的部分，于是，一条丝绒般柔滑又颤抖的色带独立出来，对应着一个软体动物对音乐的理解中才会浑然天成的，浅黄，棕黑，暖粉色，荧光亮斑结合的幕布。华彩部分，那些亮晶晶的高音迸射出来，那句巨大的水中的躯体内部连透亮的内脏的轮廓都差不多清晰可见，在深不可测的黑色背景前面近乎耀眼，脆弱地展露出来，被舞动压力武器的柔韧肌肉所包围，赤裸裸地仿佛就像此刻的Brett自己。

“那就是柴可夫斯基吗？”Eddy轻如蚊呐的问题惊醒了他。

在华彩结束之后，他就停了下来，因为他知道那只巨大的湖中生物在主动控制光斑时会耗费的能量，也因为他羞于继续呈现后面自己还没有做万全准备的部分。“的确，除了我完全不够好。”他这样说，发现另一个男孩在否认他的自谦中，脸上已经挂满了透明的泪水，因此立刻踮起脚来，在温暖的面颊上落下亲吻。但Eddy压住他打算再次念起荧光咒的魔杖头，面对着他轻轻地将食指比在嘴唇中间。

水中的烟花盛开柔和地隐去，而黑暗即将再次笼罩他们之时，Eddy呢喃了一声呼神护卫。立刻，那只在年长的拉文克劳心里非常著名的考拉便在他们之间现身了：她看起来因为毛发而有些模糊，但充满活力，圆形地清晰勾勒出的眼睛再次佐证面前的男孩咒语上的天赋。Eddy在新的银白色光下面轻轻地笑起来，原来挂在他下巴的一颗泪因此抖落，划着弧线掉进下面的淡水的屏障中去。

“真快。”他说。

Brett跟着他一起望着这只因魔法化形的生物微笑。“什么快？”

Eddy从他的手里拿过弓子，然后紧紧地握住他空出来的这只手。

“我用来驱动守护神的快乐。”他做了个小小的主题说明，接着有些羞赧地将头转过去才肯继续，“一直以来，都是我们演奏那位西班牙麻瓜作曲家的双小提琴曲的记忆，我们的友谊最美丽的见证。但上周课程展示的时候，我只是想了想你给我的吻，它就轻而易举地出现了。就在刚才，我想我是如此快乐，或许可以再试试这份新生的记忆，来避免在课上极其不体面地沉浸在对你大腿的回忆里。”

“我必须道歉你最好的体验中拥有了这么糟糕的柴可夫斯基。我想他会觉得我丢脸的。”

“别傻了。”Eddy用最家常，最轻快的方式说，“我爱你。”

他像是说完就找到了某种克服羞涩的勇气靠了过来，让那美丽又沉默的湖中巨兽见证他们的亲吻。在这个五月，果醋般带着柑橘类清香的酸涩与甜蜜的爱的轻触相互混合，他们站在下午的星光下圆形的魔法空间里，那种轻触在他的胸膛中留下可能是最后的小小刺痛，然后就被这种奇异地勇气鼓励着，消散在水底的沉寂中。Brett想，再没有什么能伤害他了。

在新生的记忆给予他新生的保护性外骨骼之后，他们终于回到了午后明亮到令人恍惚的岸边。Eddy与他手牵着手站在灰黑色的潮湿岩滩之间，而他居然没有一点羞耻或是担忧，只因自己的短暂生命中居然能享用如此强烈的快乐而晕头转向。在和一支似乎是专门用来与他们打招呼用的触手做道别时，那只成为他们光源的考拉也缓慢地靠过去，但在他们意外之下，守护神被那个软体动物动物轻易地拆解成了和刚刚的伪装光斑一模一样的一片半空中的星点，渐渐消散了。

Eddy近乎敬畏地观察着，直到最后一片带着棕红的柔软皮肤都完全在水面下消失之中才说：“那是——刚刚那是高阶段的关于守护神的形变魔法。连考试局的人都和我说这种层级的位置拆解还需研究，但她居然可以如此轻易地用一支浮在水面上的触手完成。”

“那是因为魔法生物的魔法和我们的来自不同的地方。你知道他们说什么，最好的魔法动植物学家总不是魔咒学家。”Brett因为自己骄傲的爱人为这古老的生物的能力而深深体验到谦卑感到一种独有的、由亲密引发的好笑，“说实话，我觉得它理解我们的音乐比魔法更多。”

他的赫奇帕奇男孩突然停步，他手里的弓子干燥地悬在岩滩之上，轻轻晃动。

“不是意义上的——巨乌贼能够享受这个，也是因为她的生理和音乐一起博动，虽然你没有在换喙的时候来，真的是有些可惜。”年长者继续解释，“……曼德拉草听音乐长得更好，不是吗？”

“我知道了。”

Eddy突然用一种不同寻常的语气说。

“好的？”Brett有些不确定地回答，以及为了找到些东西来说，又继续道，“当然我也不知道。我是说，魔法草药性质实在是迥异，不是吗？”

“霍克拉普也是。”他身边的男孩看起来突然呼吸变得急促了，他身上闪现出一种独特的，着迷与思绪的活力，“还记得吗？在魔药教室他们长得太快了，我得把他们挪到温室，洛夫古德教授说我得为他们戴上耳罩是说真的，因为他们的生长是因为你的音乐。为什么我会在你伴奏时更容易成功也是因为你的音乐，是霍克拉普可以听见，这就是我需要看破的他们的魔法呼吸！把音乐刻印在坩锅里当然没用，液体满溢程度的不同会导致走音。 _物理学_ ，不是吗？”

年长的拉文克劳还停留在刚才的魔法草药的念头里，在听到麻瓜科学的时候，惊异地张了张嘴，然后闭上。

“天哪——”他只能说。

但他的男孩已经跑起来了。

“快！回魔药教室——我知道了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *他们的窗前游戏多少有一些《大师与玛格丽特》的启发
> 
> 拖了这么久实在是很抱歉，最近现实生活事情多，后面应该会比较快地更完  
> 这章后面也可能会重新edit


	8. Chapter 8

“被神奇动物启发的成功，是不是？”

洛夫古德教授这么说，带着探索的深邃眼神中露出一种被取悦了的满意微笑。听到Eddy超乎寻常的优秀成就也令这位传奇的神奇动物学家毫不惊异，她苍白又稀疏的眉头只是轻微地拨动了一下，又回到原来的放松的弯曲。她的头上扎着有异域花纹的发带，还向后面挂下去优雅的流苏。

必须来面对这位传奇人物不是Brett的原定计划，但Eddy在尝试和最后的成功中，耗尽了他的魔菌原材料。这本来是不该发生的，因为他在学期开始向学校提出练习材料申请的时候，学校为他订购的分量远超一般来说可以用完的用量，但那男孩过于勤恳了，外加他的前几次Brett或许在场，或许不在场的失败实验又太过复杂，用蓝绿色的火焰吞没了大量清白无辜的实验材料。两手空空地打开他的培养箱，在黄铜秤上算出了他最后的那点粉色魔菌之后，Eddy选择跑去求了一次庞福莱夫人，而后者和善又坚决地拒绝了（如果她不保管好自己的那部分材料会被行政严格处罚），让他去别的地方想办法。他们最后的办法是去霍格莫德，但这里的问题是，尽管魔菌并不昂贵但也不属于魔法草药，所以只在魔法生物店铺贩卖，而在这样的店里学生需要一位老师的引介和担保。Brett挺身而出，为有级长的职责的另一个男孩承担起这些麻烦——他本来就刚好要去为自己的新弓子找合适的松香。

于是，他来到他们的魔法生物代理教授的办公室里，和她不得不讲清这些故事，恳求她给予那份签字担保条。出乎意料地，洛夫古德教授为他准备了茶和饼干，有意要更深入地谈谈他的情况。

“哦，没错。”她这会儿说，“如果你的新弓子和旧弓子的工艺完全不同，想必要换一种摩擦方式。是马形水怪鬃毛吗？”

“呃——”Brett点点头，“没错。”

“试一试将鹦鹉螺壳粉撒在弓毛上面。”她说，“有材料显示它有加强声音投射的效果。”

他有些哑然，不知道如果在这个时候回答自己需要和表演老师再次确认的话，会不会显得冒犯。但她又继续道，带着夸赞地向他评论：“我去了你的演习表演，你知道？你完全足够优秀，拥有一整个乐队，或者至少是自己的伴奏家。”

小提琴手多少有些没想到自己真的得到了这么重磅的观众，谦卑地道了谢。

“一条漫长而曲折的路。”洛夫古德教授用一种经历丰富的人带有尊严的方式关切地说。她摇了摇头，在椅子上面微微向后仰去，从一个塞满了难以辨识的羊皮纸卷，书籍和记录本的极高的柜子靠近底部的地方抽出一本行政范例式的簿子。回到桌前时，她身后金色的头发随着动作弹动了一下，看起来仿佛有它自己的生命，“当然，你的心已经定了，你将去魔法表演学校，不是吗？”

“如果我的试奏顺利的话。但我不敢说的太早了。”他这样回答。

洛夫古德教授向他露出一个有些神秘的微笑，眼睛里闪着介于取笑和怜爱之间的狡黠闪光。她低下头，将羽毛笔在墨水瓶里沾了沾，她的笔尖在空中画了一道短凑的弧线，小小的墨水水珠被近乎魔法地准确甩回瓶口里，黑色的圆珠在笔尖晃动了一下，她才在簿子上面开始新的一页。她的字体倒过来看，像是一道连贯的圆圈画成的花纹。

“勇气可嘉，我年轻的朋友。”她说，“就像你的朋友。从开头就是个大胆的尝试。执拗得不可思议，这性格和北非沙子里面的一种咬住了就不松口的鸟蛇差不多。但永恒魔药，最琐碎不重要又考验耐心的魔药，如果不是为了考试的话，投入和它的效用并不怎么成正比，不是吗？”

“我很高兴他至少有足够的量可以成功地完成实验。”小提琴手有些窘迫地说，脑中的视野里冒出一个Eddy像只动物一样不松口地与他拔河的画面，“但总得多备些准备考试。”

稳定、安全、效果杰出。Eddy最后的成品称得上是完美无缺，Brett不知道自己为何甚至曾经质疑过在完成此事上的可能。受到神奇动物的启发的两天内，他就在自己剩余的那些魔菌上完成了自己的咒语调整，而Brett见证了整个成功：他美丽的天才男孩停不下来的粉色的笑容，他用融化的榛子般的眼睛望着自己，就像是没有明天一样地满怀爱意。Eddy在陈旧魔药教室里搂紧了年长的拉文克劳的腰，让他身体向后仰去，Brett不得不搂上他的脖颈，将身体挂在喜悦的年轻男孩身上；他们像是舞蹈中某个伸展的姿势一样头昏脑胀地接吻。摇了摇头，他挥开有关Eddy的温暖唇舌的记忆，眼神重新回到面前的魔法动物学家流畅的黑色笔迹泛出的光。

“我和他说了，耳罩，你知道？因为你的音乐刺激霍克拉普成长得太快了，这是个很少发生但被证实过的情况。”她的笔停了下来，然后从一边抽出一副目录，在上面寻找着店名和地址。在一个长长的拉页，她停了一下，拿出一块黄铜放大镜，小心翼翼地在M打头的区域寻找起来，又带着毫不伤人地批评柔和悦耳地继续说，“我从没说过完全移走，但你们这个年龄的确喜欢走极端，不是吗？”

Brett愣了愣神，想起上周中间他年轻的爱人最困扰的时候，鹰头门环的一个问题：痛苦，对有意识的草药来说，和动物是一样的吗？（“我不知道——”当时的他恼火地说，“动物甚至有意识吗？只能去问它们！”但门开了。）

“但不管怎么说，Chen先生做到了，我很高兴我在斯拉格霍恩之前知道这个新闻，我相信他会有些恼火的。”洛夫古德教授轻飘飘地说，她找到了自己需要的那个地址（ _沉思的魔法生物_ ），填完之后，却没有立刻将担保签字递给他，而是注视了一会儿自己的字迹才抬起头来，望向他的胸口，再对上他的眼睛，“我也很高兴，看到他很好地使用了自己的成果。”

安静等待着的Brett从太阳穴开始毫无防备地出现皮下搏动。在过去的一个时候，他时常来去无声，不害羞或担忧，但也不是那些用一举一动无声地尖叫着 _ **看看我，注意我**_ 的青少年之一，但现在他被爱情灌满，却出现了这种濒临死亡之人才有的容光焕发的坦诚。不久之前，他还享受着一个不同的幻想，那个独立的，不受约束，不过分牵挂的，不痛苦的艺术家。但现在，他迎来了一种新的关于自己高尚性的新形象，将那香气馥郁的爱的证明悬在自己的颈口前面，让香水圆滑地反射出不自然的明亮的光，标记他的被占有。这种宝贵的新体验令他感到一种从不知道自己居然能够获得的满足，越发衬托出他过去的自己都没有意识到的孤独。对于过去的他，现在的这个新的形象当然是示弱又荒唐可笑的，他也这样默默指责过一些拥有过类似快乐的无辜同伴，但他在爱中获得了新的成熟，明白了应该承认自己快乐的时候的确快乐。

于是他压下那阵小小的紧张，几乎是骄傲地说：“的确。”

她却突然扭转话题，带着些欣赏，但又有一些惊奇地小心地说：“他的预言咒语又怎么样啦？”

Eddy的预言咒语怎么样啦？按照Brett听到的说法，那个男孩每个晚上睡前会再试一试那句看起来简简单单的“为我指路”，因为显然靠近午夜是锻炼算术占卜最好的时间。而它虽然在开头有过令人担忧的游弋不定，现在却变得非常稳定，旋转快速而平均，次次都指向着靠近正西方的一个位置停止下来。它现在固定在的这个角度加上旋转方式和次数的组合根据《空间化的时间魔法》里面的说法，解读中第四次序是与蛇神杖相关的。尽管通常来说都是使用会看前三个次序的常见解读，但这个结果无疑令Eddy的母亲非常高兴，因为显然是意味着他要不然将要走上治疗道路，或者是会回到布里斯班（两个标志之间的差别当然被无视了）。

“洛夫古德教授，他和你说了这个？”Brett条件反射式地问道。

“叫我卢娜。”她皱了皱眉，好像听到这个称呼就感到恼火一样，“你的朋友带着一大群不同的忧愁一起来找我了。我是说，没错，我是负责动物学的客座教授罢了，但我也很喜欢占卜，它们是最有价值的，比起那些可以用不同的方式完成的任务，未来告诉我们的事物繁多……比如你被爱情所困扰，我相信。别担心魔药的事。”

“不——哦不——”小提琴手反应过来面前同学院的教授的关怀，想着他过度聪颖的爱人向人倾诉困扰时的模样轻轻笑了起来，“我不再——谢谢，但我不再那么困扰了，真的。他的预言咒语是要他去做治疗师，而他的学徒申请上周就已经在他父亲的帮助之下递交掉了。而这也没关系，我想。他如果命中注定要去做什么事情的话那我也不应该为此难过。我是说——” ** _承认你的快乐_** ，他想，“——我相信我们不会为这个分开。”

“如果它真的标明了职业，那真是个直白得罕见的占卜结果。”

她沉默了一会儿，终于有些朦胧地评价道。那双灰色的眼睛直直盯着Brett，然后卢娜立刻将话题回转到了他们之前在讨论的魔菌培育技术上。显然，用音乐施肥的霍克拉普容易过度泛滥，它的孢子也比一般情况下更容易造成过敏，如果Eddy想要更好的控制他下一批的魔菌培养也有着很简单的办法：她提议送他一整桶在龙粪中浸泡过的枯木，但被他回绝了。魔法生物学家只是耸了耸肩，就毫不介意地把签字担保递给他；Brett这会儿才发现她在刚刚复制的那个地址上面小心地施着墨水形变咒，让她写下来的字体形变成一张店铺招牌的模样。她在看起来相当活泼的 _沉思的魔法生物_ 上面指了指，说：“如果你真的不要龙粪木的话，那就直接去吧。”

感谢她的好意，因为哪怕知道这个店家的确坐落在霍格莫德，如果不是已经视觉上已经认识了这块招牌，它一定会比现在难找不止三倍。不过，他还是在悬挂的满满当当的渡鸦笼子和变形兔之间顺利地找到了他需要的魔菌，它们被放在距离变色巨螺最远的角落里面；店主是个嘟嘟囔囔，好像有一些妖精血统的老太太，她用一个和洛夫古德教授非常类似的黄铜放大镜仔细地看了看她的签名，然后将担保条后面垫的复印字的那一张收了回去，把便宜的魔菌装在一个小小的潮湿的木箱中递给他。

这时候，说实话，他本来是打算直接幻影移形回去，试一试自己匹配好的新松香，也把刚刚采集到的新一批材料给他的男孩的，但当然了，他犹豫迟疑了，打算在这儿试着为Eddy寻找没有被索要过的礼物，于是，那不幸的、姗姗来迟的命运终究在此刻赶上了他，在他以为已经胜利地用爱的幸福武装了自己的时候，给他致命一击。

在转角对面的商店橱窗前面，小提琴手先闻到了浓郁的甜味，然后再惊喜地发现了那个熟悉的太妃糖包装：银色包装，上面印着魔法甜食商店的酒红色小标识。一手拎着琴盒，另一手拿着那个装魔菌的木箱，他胜券在握地进入店铺，拦下一个笑容真诚，有些微胖的店员，要求他为自己秤一些那些Eddy表达过格外喜爱的糖果。而店员向他确认了他在整个店铺里面想要的就是放在外面作为橱窗摆设的那一种之后，要求他提供高年级学生证明。

“哦——没问题。”他抽出那份由魔法动物学家签了字的担保证明，说，“我是拉文克劳的七年级生。”

“太好了。”那个店员这样说，接着，又完全无辜地，“你知道，爱情魔药太妃糖不卖给低于五年级的学生。”

“当然了。”他回答，然后他说，“等等，什么？”

“爱情魔药太妃糖不卖给低于五年级的学生。我很抱歉，我无意假设你看起来有那么小，这只是我们的买卖政策，以防万一，你知道？”

他咽了口口水，重复道：“这是爱情魔药太妃糖。爱情魔药太妃糖。”

“是的！你是在找他们吗？我们还有提高精力太妃糖，福灵太妃糖，还有能让蛋糕短暂地以喷火的可可粉。”

“你们——你们还有什么？”

“这个比较便宜。除非你是在找要让人特定地爱上你的定制产品，如果是那种的话，你需要去和后面那个柜台上面的女士说，还有你得提供一部分自己的头发。定制版本需要大概——十二个工作日、十二到十四个工作日，如果你来得及等待的话，而且贵了三倍。这种是普遍化的版本——吃下它们的人会爱上他或她吃下之后看到的第一个人，一般来说，如果你当面送礼物的话，还是挺有用的。”店员保持着非常欢快的专业语气，但是他的眉毛中间流露出一些担忧来，他轻轻地搭上Brett的一边肩膀，带着他走过提高精力——福灵——喜悦情感的一个个小小立牌之间，太妃糖都裹着银色的包装，一颗一颗地安稳躺在他们的格子里面，立牌边上插了另一个标签，上面活泼地写着， _如有需要请让我们的店员为您称重_ 。

“爱上他看到的第一个人。”他重复道。他觉得自己听起来像小时候那个坏掉的录音机。

“没错。”那位店员说，指着他们终于抵达的迷情太妃糖的那个牌子，“我们在当年的迷情巧克力上做了调整，这些太妃糖一颗就大概有一周的效果，而且同时配了满足和成瘾的药引确保首先不会一次吃过量，也不会吃了一颗就不感兴趣而停下来，所以基本上，默认的一整袋也就是22颗的话，有五个月左右作用的成效。当然啦，你也可以多买一些或者少买一些。向你发誓，它的起效比旧版的自然得多。”

啊－哈！所以他期待已久的那个时刻就是这个，他滑稽地想，自己从未想象过浑身血液都凝固了的感觉就是这样。他的大脑分出一点精力向他重播一条旧闻：处理巨型蜘蛛毒液受害者的时候，最好的方式是向他们施一个局部凝血咒，来抵抗毒液对人凝血能力的影响，但当没有受害时，这个咒语会导致严重血栓；大概就是他现在的感觉。他的记忆力从未如此优越：如果他当时在五年级的神奇生物课上能记住这些东西，那么至少他能多过一门O.W.L.S考试。相比之下，他天才的男孩——那天才的男孩则没有这个担心。他吃那第一颗由Brett赐予的毒药的时候——他去那个家族晚宴的夜晚——是带着多么美丽的笑容，在门钥匙的绚丽金色光芒下面向他招手呀。

 ** _承认你的快乐_** ，有个声音说，像是他发高烧时的谵语。

只是又吸了口气，屋子里甜美的糖果香气就黏在他的喉咙里面，像浓稠的蜂蜜一样甩不开了。过度敏感和突如其来的困倦荒谬地同时拢住他的大脑，让他的耳中重新响起很久很久以前踏进那个魔药教室的时候，那些没有痛觉的魔菌像是被油煎一般的尖叫声；诅咒的幻象一般伤害他灵敏的、最重要的听觉。仅仅在今天上午，他和要去行级长职责的Eddy在寝室前面分手的时候，另一个男孩还并不符合性格的在画像面前满不在乎的公开拥吻他，他眼中的光亮充满的爱意当时骄傲又神秘莫测，而现在这形象节节溃败，正像是北非的那种实在顽固的鸟蛇在获得剧痛的新生之后留下来的褐色蜕皮。被沙漠中的风轻轻一吹，它就融入了无尽的细小石砾中去了。

“谢谢。”他说，“我一会儿回来。”

店外面的空气并没比嘈杂的室内清新太多。高处彩条挂幅用在魔法世界显然非常新颖的无衬线字体传递学期末打折的信息，而所有人都看起来匆匆忙忙，各自要通向各自的幸福去。他向一边拐了个弯，寻找他在来路上看到过的那一张陈旧长椅，这下，他又回到刚刚的神奇动物店铺前面了。门口的变形兔这会儿是个帽子，带着廉价黑色绸缎特有的反光。他坐了下来，把琴放在了一边，因为魔菌的木盒大小刚好合适而将它搂在怀里。他才与其握手言和没有太久的坦诚令他感到耻辱，继而浑身冰凉。

街上人来人往，而他只能看到被踩在袍子脚下的一颗颗鹅卵石。它们光滑地半埋在地下，仿佛是他家里的冰箱门上放着的一打装鸡蛋，妈妈会把它们拿出来，流畅地单手在铁锅边敲开它们，把没有打破的蛋黄用长筷子搅破拌匀，然后丢进汤里或者是切开的番茄之间，那种香气比魔法糖果更迷人成千上万倍。他妈妈就尝试过那么一次，在两年级的时候用他倾情推荐的猫头鹰给他写了一份回信，他想他的信里说的是自己的一次小小的魁地奇入队考验——他当然没有通过，而妈妈的回信中紧张的不赞同声清晰得仿佛能够直接听到。她让他别再骑扫把了，况且她就有恐高症，说不定这也是会遗传的，尽管她很怀疑巫师们了不了解基础的进化论。在信结尾，她说自己不会再用这个方式写信了，她根本不知道Brett究竟能不能收到它，难道老古董世界没有邮件追踪吗？（老古董世界是一年级的Brett关于魔法的玩笑，但她总是过度严肃地用这个称呼。）泪水从嘴角滑下去的骚痒惊醒他时，Brett才意识到，自己漫长的陌生的七年魔法教育中，还从没有这样想过家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不赞同我写的人设，觉得我OOC，看了觉得受伤害了，那就不要看


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: allusions to suicide

Brett洗着他放过巧克力的茶杯。他策略性地提出了一同复习，在恰当的时候给予对方他混在这杯饮料里面的解药，而Eddy欣然接受，因为当然了，他迷恋他的赐予。在年轻的赫奇帕奇喝着他的热巧克力的时候，Brett望着他运动着的喉结，等待什么评语，不过理所应当的什么也没得到；那男孩在接下来的一个小时里看起来毫无异常，因为复习的痛苦而在脸上搁着课本背他的变形学原理，又差点错过他复习小组的开始，匆忙地从拉文克劳休息室飞奔而出。Brett望着他的朋友在杯口留下的黏糊糊的褐色吻痕，发现自己动作缓慢、拖拖拉拉。惊恐已经过去了，而他也给了自己好一段时间沉浸于对那位无名送礼者的愤怒，目前他在讨价还价的过程中。但不管怎么说，他想，至少哀悼的阶段会温和地到来。药效确保了这一点。

那位太活跃的店员在听完他半遮半掩描述的意外之后毫不评判地拿出解药，还说：“生意是生意，当然啦，但你也可以等到所有的都吃完，效果会自然消退，你知道？”

“不。”他当时说，紧绷着，“我不愿意等待了。”

当时还有一周。按照现在的时间计算，还有两天就是WADA的试奏了。他清楚自己没有什么可担心的，因为他的独奏老师早就向表演学校那边做了担保，他甚至还收到了提前录取的信件，但这个流程依旧必然存在，成为他胸腔里压着的一份重量。更关键的是，Eddy的考试只有两天了——他那至关重要、无可争辩、决定了后续人生之路的魔药重考。在将杯子用抹布擦干，收回架上的短暂时刻，Brett沉浸在不可救药的对那男孩的亲密关心之中，并为此羞耻地自怜自艾。

“放在什么里面比较有效？”他把药塞回琴箱里，因为实在是没有多余的一肢可以拎着新的袋子了，向店员追问。

“各种液体都可以。南瓜汁，黄油啤酒，只要不是魔药，都不会造成异常的互相作用。当然，但你也不要在全桌共享的盘子里面下这份药：尽管这种解药极其安全，并且的确可以取消任何一种魔法太妃糖的效果， 但是没有服用过的人吃了它会被结合药剂中的一种催化剂导致呕吐。一天一夜基本上就足够起效了。”对方说，声音足够轻来保护他的尊严，“你的那位姑娘没有什么固定的慢性病魔药吧？”

“完全没有。”他回答，握着那个魔菌盒子的手轻轻颤抖。

“当然——”店员画风一转，“如果她其余的魔药没吃完的话，记得拿回来，要不然就得再来一遍了。”

拿回自己赐予的礼物虽然尴尬，但毫不困难；仅仅是给了一些索取的暗示，那男孩就主动请缨，带着一些取悦的意愿，把那袋少了一半的糖果又还给他了；感谢梅林，他没有当着Brett再甜蜜地吞下一颗去。他的手递过来的时候轻轻擦过面前的年长者的手指，成为渺小幸福最后的酸涩记忆。Eddy欣快的着魔如此强烈又如此单纯，让Brett窘迫于自己之前居然没有看出过他的异常，光是像一只本就笨拙，又昏头昏脑的访花昆虫一样，朝着诱惑的、过度黏稠的人造花蜜直直地飞了过去。现在寒冬要到来了，就在这仲夏的中间；只要一天一夜，花朵便将迅速枯萎。

下过解药之后，他就被困在左右两难的平衡中间了。他需要知道错误被改正，弯曲被抹平，应该掩埋在他一个人的沙丘中的记忆不再会被大自然的雨水揭露。虽然疼痛不会停止，但心中试图吞噬他的丑陋愧疚和得意的命运的预示者至少可以闭上嘴，不再成为清醒时的每一个念头。但他不可能再去叨扰Eddy去试探它的成效，徒增自己的苦难。唯一的办法是避开，在最后的这一天两夜，回到他最熟悉的慰藉和最完美的借口中去。他的独奏老师关于试奏前最后这几天的建议是他叫尝试一些别的东西，而不是太多地担忧他的试奏曲目。所以，所以，所以他只有一个选择。

“——那是柴可夫斯基吗？”

Eddy突然出现，在第一乐章就快要结束的时候，眼睛带着湿润的亮光。

“梅林的胡子啊，Eddy！”

“我很抱歉。”年轻的男孩望着被他吓得停止演奏的同伴，用那种带着歉意但又有些逗弄的熟悉语气，“这儿其他人一个也没有。”

Brett咽了口口水。他环视了一下空荡荡的七年级拉文克劳男生寝室，对着成片的蓝色耸了耸肩。

“是的。”他说，“我想他们都去他们该去的地方了。”

“你还在这儿。”

Eddy带着些意味深长的语气说，他找到一个火炉边的位置坐了下来。Brett把他的琴放回琴盒里，然后回到他的身边，没有坐在同一张沙发上，而是一边的扶手椅里。六年级生的脸在火光的照映中忽明忽暗，看起来似乎随时都在变幻。他的身体向长沙发的一边靠去，手指蜷起来贴近自己的脸，好像不够温暖似的；Brett不得不警告自己不去靠近他。

“是的。”他说，“那是柴可夫斯基。”

“我想也是。”Eddy移动了一下，声音轻像是梦呓一样，“我觉得很紧张。”

针对这个回答，Brett不得不问：“你呕吐了吗？”

“什么——没有，考试还没有那么紧张。”长沙发上的男孩抹了抹脸，回问道，“你呕吐了吗？”

在茫然的否定回答中，Brett的心居然还能更低地沉下去，甚至都让他自己吃惊；但在这钉棺盖的最终厄运能够更安稳地被接受之前，Eddy就已经移动了起来，从自己袍子中的哪里摸出一份硬纸壳的信件来。在火光闪动的前几个瞬间，年长的学生一时迷惑了，并且甚至误判了它的色彩，只能看出它已经被拆过，带着一些颓废的皱皱巴巴。但很快他的目光定了下来：那是专业邮件那种给他留下深刻不详记忆的独特浅绿。

“我通过学徒选拔的申请预选了。”Eddy显然是在长话短说，“他们要求我考出这次的考试，接下来这一年要去人格和技能实习。——如果我真的要接受这份邀请的话，为了有一天可以得到跨大陆治疗师认证，我的家族朋友说，还有WOMBAT考试。……有什么东西告诉我，部分人觉得澳大利亚血统和袋熊的联系很有趣。”

“哈－哈。”拉文克劳干涩地回答。

“我是说——至少那只是一个笔试。我用不着费上时间和金钱再去练习实践考，只要会背诵就够了，而且可以在接下来的这几年内的任何时间考……就业指导给我的建议是在这里申请治疗师的位置，但在假期之间回家那边报名。还是人格和技能实习的部分比较麻烦……需要延续至少八周，60个小时以上的接触时间，我和庞弗莱夫人做了一个申请，但学校政策只允许学期期间受监督地做实习。这意味着。”年轻的男孩吸了一口气，看起来像是被什么东西噎着了，有些艰难地挑了挑眉，才继续道，“下个学期我得放弃和Sophie的个人伴奏，我们的练习，我们的复习约会……从时间的角度考虑……我得放弃音乐。”

他望向Brett，眼睛里依旧映着忽明忽暗的火光。

“你想要我留下吗？”

年长的男孩感到一种荒谬的大笑冲动。这就是他那个想要被埋葬在私人沙丘中的秘密的惩罚，他意识到，终结是真的在来了；拖着步子、在真正上路之前还要回头看看的，忽悠不定、层次复杂、回旋着的终结，枝杈逐渐汇聚在一起，闪现出唯一的昏暗方向来。Brett获得了从未有过的解脱；尽管非常讽刺，但他至少在过去的这段荒谬的表演里做到了对Eddy参加考试的真诚支持，而现在只需要接受自己将与他渐行渐远的另一半事实。

“别为了我这么做。”他安静地说，“去考你的袋熊考试吧。”

他们没有吻别以庆祝故事尾声的降临，没有靠近，没有移动。不再是他的男孩在他没有呕吐的夜晚用最体面的方式做了告别；如果这就是卖魔法解药的那位店员所谓的效果极其柔和，那Brett真的是要惊叹于它设计的极度优秀了。Eddy在沉默地坐了一会儿之后宣告，他的重考虽然在明天下午，早上却还有算术占卜期末展示，于是Brett有了最好的最后的借口将他送走。如果有什么是好消息的话，他甚至不因为自己对他的关切感到自怜自艾了。

在接下来很短的时间里，那些去了他们该去的地方的同级生室友们都回来了，个个带着生活的激情，那份茫然又不知情的快乐令他无处藏身。他不应该——逃避人群一点也不像他，但在颤抖中，他跨过了鹰首门环的守卫，迈下长梯，进入庄严的夜色中。

那片黑黝黝的岩滩。在夜间湖水黑暗得胜过了夜空，反射不出一点星光，还带着那种阳光下从未有过的带有侵略性的锈味。这片湖水那么安宁；它甚至不起什么波澜，以它亘古而不停息的每一滴水，和它滋养的所有生物一起回望他。他过去这段短暂，致密，太强烈的美好生活站在岸边以高傲的姿态向他挥别，雾中的影子熠熠生辉。他本来能够看清楚彼岸的模样，甚至是探出一条跨越沉默的水面，划向它的出路来，但现在，迷雾散去，彼岸的形状却也只退回到记忆中去了。他的疼痛安安静静地在身体里面蔓延，让他像一只刚刚出生的瞪羚一样脚下打滑，但比不上一只刚刚出生的瞪羚那样茫然和充满热情，他只能坐下来，搂着他的疼痛自怜。越是靠近大地，他越是感觉他靠近了他刚刚失去但又从来没有获得过的那个男孩，一种冰冷的麻木在他的脚趾和手指里打转。

这片湖水那么安宁。

思考过后他颤颤巍巍地站起来，望着前面黑色的沉默的湖面。他回思着Eddy爱怜又崇拜地亲吻他的味道，现在甚至能够从中尝到一点同情；在一个清晨离开床铺而去、Brett在他乱糟糟的头发间印下一吻时闻到的撩人香气也开始泛出轻微的血腥咸味。那男孩令人心碎的真诚在揭露中化为了在年长者的躯干中心向内紧扭一个不解之结，沉沉浮浮地混在他的呼吸中搏动着。在哀悼之中，过去的幸福显现出骇人的光辉，映衬出他坚决又模糊的未来来。那条长而曲折的路甚至显得更加长而曲折；像是大地上的裂口，只需一步失足就可以将他吞没。

所以，霍格沃茨会做什么？这事情应该发生的算不上那么罕见。在多事的七年之间，第二次大战的时候，是不是就已经有数不尽数的经验了？毕竟那些对它还有着昨天般真切记忆的人们依旧年轻健康地活在他们身边。这么说来，父母应该至少能够得到他的消息——但愿他们愿意使用猫头鹰以外的平邮——Eddy会不会去？他会不会像猫头鹰一样，也被妈妈用一把扫帚从家里打出去，因为他毫不礼貌的奇装异服，和他说起话来的怪诞不经？真是冰冷！或者，他会在任何一个沙滩边被发现，至于Eddy，他的男孩，希望他别难过，希望他至少他能过到他想要的生活。他诚信地希望没有消息会被公开分享，以免任何人被太过苛刻的质询，况且他会为一段诚挚的悼词感到窘迫的。

被淹没及腰的时候，Brett停下了。站在世界上所有的湖水中间，他异常地清醒地意识到自己身体承受到的向上的浮力，让他向前的动作摇摇晃晃。在他可以决定自己接下来想要往哪里走之前，他担忧着。打断他的是一种柔和的充满力量的冰冷紧紧搂住他的腰肢，他起先以为只是液体压力，但本能性地因为胸腔被挤压而抽进一道呼吸后，他感觉到了那根腕足。它在他的腰上稍微松开了一些以示友善，但依旧带有紧绷，坚硬的弹性。

巨乌贼用无可争辩的态度稳住了他。她分开了水面，将他展示在两边水幕之间的潮湿岩滩上。她的另一条腕有意识地在水面上拍起浪花，在沉寂的黑夜中传出漫长但却并不遥远的回声。她生气了。

“我没打算那么做——”他说，空落落地。

她打断了他，松开了在他腰上的力量，用腕轻柔地爱抚他，牵着他的一边手肘，将他推回岸边。双足回到应该是干燥的（他的鞋这会儿浸满了湖水，感觉不出来）那两块黑色岩石之上的时候，Brett才明白了自己为何在水中那么迷茫；他只是过来看看她的罢了。所以他就那么说了。

“我只是……只有你还和我分享音乐了。”他宣布。

向一头不会说话的亘古巨兽交谈有些笨拙；她就在水下，但当她的身体完全沉没在水中时，她的沉默振聋发聩。当然他足够顽固，又太心碎，所以才等待着——让她对他消气。过了很久，或者是一小会儿，她终于将自己的两支最长的腕足伸了出来，带着微光靠近，用缠绕地方式搂紧他，甚至努力地模仿式地抚了抚他的头发。刚才那个被打断的担忧的念头这时终于回来了：他想起来，自己依旧对巫师世界里如何进行葬礼毫无概念。七年了，他还是这片异邦的新来客。但靠在那支滑腻，冰凉，又充满爱意的无骨肢体上，他轻而易举地打消了这个念头，轻轻地笑了起来。

“谢谢你。”他说，“我会活下去。”

在夜晚快到过渡到第二天时，他终于带着这个念头进入睡眠，让荒谬的梦境而不是水吞没他；幸运的是，他的试奏在下午，所以这复杂又漫长的夜晚不至于挤压太多他的休息。直到中午，他的猫头鹰才像闹钟一样叫醒他。接着，他又回到同样荒谬的清醒的领地。

巫师戏剧艺术表演学校要求试奏学生在中午来到校门口的巴士接驳点，在一点三十开始的一刻钟内，他只要抬起魔杖大声地念出名字，明黄色的接驳巴士就会出现在石板路上，并且在一刻钟过完的时候发车。Brett拎着他的琴匆匆忙忙赶到车站的时候已经是一刻钟的后半段，而仅有的另一位要去WADA学习戏剧表演的女生已经进入了车内，在看到他来的时候，隔着玻璃微微挥了挥手。

全然超乎他意料地，Eddy却正站在接驳点上。他穿着参加考试用的那身带着黄铜色滚边的正装袍子，迷人得像是一张招贴画。

“嘿。你在这儿做什么？”Brett把自己的信件拿给接驳巴士的检票人兼WADA行政老师，扭头问道，他敢肯定自己的脸上带着刚刚清醒的迷茫神色，“你还有——我记得，你要去你的魔药操作考。”

他几乎都不敢完全对上面前那双熟悉而漂亮的眼睛，但这年轻的赫奇帕奇脸上却带着罕见的、满怀信心的容光焕发。好像是有什么秘密快要爆发出来似的，他说：“我只是——只是来送你。考试不急，等到你回来还没结束呢。我刚才——”他停住了，眼睛左右游移了一下，才决定缓一缓，“你该走了。但我有个好消息。要不然你回来之后来考试楼接我？”

“当然。”他回答，有些紧绷地说，“如果我能记住该去哪儿。”

他不该这样说的，因为当检票人着急地呼唤着他立刻上车时，那男孩决定在纸条上写给他以免他忘记，然后在身上的口袋里找起了笔；他找到笔，完成那张纸条之后——在他那件要命的塔夫绸衬衫搭配背心口袋里——也掏出了在门钥匙的那个晚上，被Brett拒绝又塞进口袋里的最后一块爱情魔药太妃糖。在七年级拉文克劳一手拎着琴，一手捏着纸条，慌乱地站在巴士台阶上，试图向下扑救，从他的手中将它夺回来的瞬间里，Eddy已经熟稔、流畅地剥开它银色的包装，将它塞进嘴里了。

在被WADA行政老师严厉地带回座位的同时，Brett喊着“不，Eddy——我的天——Eddy，我真抱歉”，使得整个画面看起来像是场滑稽闹剧，而Eddy却只能站在车外带着迷惑和惊异张望，想搞明白他过来送走的男孩遇到了什么新奇的苦难。巴士宿命地发车时，Brett被固定在座位上，猛烈地喘息着。他低下头，看到那张写着 ** _南塔魔药教室二，祝你好运_** 的笔迹已经被自己手中的汗浸湿了。

只需要走个过场是他的幸运，他终于亲临他梦寐以求的学校的时候意识到。接驳巴士开得太快，转弯太急，令他整个上午都没有进食的胃感到阵阵恶心。试奏时，他的胃和整个腹部仿佛与肢体的其余部分在不同的两个空间，他只能依赖于肢体自顾自的肌肉记忆，和他最终还是按照着卢娜的建议、尝试了鹦鹉螺壳粉的弓子，扛过了整个过程。在试奏结束的时候（其实本身只花了20分钟），他曾在录取函上看过名字的小提琴指导教授甚至在厅外等着他，并且请他去喝了一杯表演学校特调的无酒精饮品。坐在对于魔法世界来说相当现代化的露台上，他产生了一种意义尽失的恐慌，在Walsh教授也加入进来，柔和地恭喜和许诺他的时候升至最强。这按部就班的喜悦已经无法说服他了；生活就是来回反复的牵拉着他，他意识到，没有真正顺利、体面的终结。

回程巴士前面的迷雾散开，露出霍格沃茨的形象来时，他终于赶到自己略微冷静下来，开始计划触手可及的未来：他去要去南塔魔药教室二见到Eddy，他只需要通过他的NEWTs考试拿到三门的合格成绩，他需要再跑一次霍格莫德找一次那位店员朋友。最重要的，他需要继续练琴，因为这是他剩下来拥有的全部了。

不出意外（或者说，的确超出意外，但让他毫不惊奇），他的人生计划再一次，就像每一次一样，被新的转变立刻打断。弗立维教授在接驳点守着，看起来充满压迫力，在Brett能够提出自己需要去南塔之前，就拦下他来，不由分说地带着他去校长办公室。

七年级拉文克劳生从没来过那间瑰丽而复杂的房间；圆形的空间里挤满了他辨识不出的奇异器具，墙上也挂满了昔日校长的肖像，侧面的书一直从脚底的地上堆至几米高，似乎从里面抽出一本来就会轰然倒塌；空气中带着清新又温柔的甜味，和羊皮纸卷的香味混杂在一起。他没有时间欣赏那些古典主义的建筑支撑或者是历久弥新的油画色彩：Eddy正坐在办公桌靠近他的这一头，Brett他刚刚被送进来，就和那男孩打了个照面。过来的路上，他向院长乞求过告知自己这一程的目的，但只经历了漫长、安静地行走，他的琴箱握在手中，轻轻振动作响；在行程的结尾，他被要求独自进入，弗立维教授向他提示了自己还需要再去找校长，于是，里面就只剩下他们俩了。

两个年轻人面对面互望了一会儿，在Brett的眼神避让开之前，Eddy抢先发问：“你知道吗？”

“我知道什么？”

六年级生不肯罢休：“太妃糖！你知道里面是什么吗？”

果然是这个。Brett不得不发出了一些请求的，可怜的低鸣：“好吧，请你听我解释……”

“所以你才让我中午不要吃是吗？”Eddy的声音带着一种前所未有的痛苦。

“我很抱歉——”

“你可以告诉我的，你可以直接说——”

“——我很抱歉，Eddy，Eddy，我很抱歉，请别恨我！”

“——我不恨你。”Eddy盯着他，眼神发直，“但你可以直接说，不是吗？他们把我拉到了这儿，校长办公室，他们抽出了我的记忆！我是说，好吧，我只能让他们这么做，不是吗？所以，所以——他们不是有意的，但是他们看到了我们在拉文克劳寝室做的事。”

“我的天。”

这句话的分量让Brett不得不停下来喘了口气。他这几天一直避免自己去回想，但那些触觉，那些味道就这样重新翻滚起来：那些亲吻，那些甜蜜的抚弄，那些轻细的，几不可闻的爱语。那些令人窘迫的，不体面的，那些代表了他无辜的邪恶的一切化成蜂群般的耳鸣突如其来。

“我很——我很抱歉。”他用那种自己都不知道自己拥有的，哀悼般的庄严声音说，“我希望他们没有因为我做的事给你什么麻烦。”

“那很尴尬。”Eddy皱着眉头，“那应该是属于我们的，不是吗？你为什么不能就告诉我呢？”

“我不能……”

Brett感到自己的眼眶中涌出一种被剖开的，痛苦的颤动，随着蜂群的奏鸣跳跃；委屈随之而来——他都已经把这份他配不上的快乐还回去了！生活至少能不能让他回到暗淡的失望中去呀，毕竟，他的失望，他的痛苦，他的麻木都已经体验过，并且自己一个人默默地沉醉和消磨过一次了。在过去的一周中，他已经讨价还价了太久，给自己借口太多了，他都考虑过了最不可饶恕的惩罚，也终于到了接受的这一步，为什么，为什么还不给他任何藏起秘密的机会呢？

不曾是他的男孩却还目光炯炯地望着他。

“我不能……”他咽了口口水，重新尝试，“我希望可以掩盖起给你下了迷情剂的事实，我想。我希望自己一个人——”

但他关于自己罪恶的坦白被打断了。

“迷情剂？你在说什么？”

“太妃糖里面的爱情魔药。”

“太妃糖里面的是福灵剂，Brett，不是迷情剂！反作弊咒语查出了我吃下的福灵剂！虽然在甜品商店的福灵剂很低剂量但是反作弊咒语非常灵敏。”六年级的赫奇帕奇用夹杂着惊异和恐惧的目光盯着他，“你在说什么呀？什么爱情魔药？”

“什么？”

“你不知道？我的天，感谢上帝，校长还说她相信你不是那种会为了别人的成绩不超出你而陷害他人的拉文克劳——什么迷情剂？Brett，你到底在说什么呀？”

“不是迷情剂？”

“不是。”Eddy轻轻地，带着权威地说，“不是迷情剂。”

总是这样，揭露在最意料不到的时刻。乐声突然中止，季节悄然移换，现实，卡在版本和版本、故事和故事之间，缓慢地开始重组。福灵剂，他想，福灵剂，恰如其分得近乎可笑，带着它独有的能力在他的痛苦上施以抹除一切的魔法。他回忆起他们突发的第一个吻，Eddy突如其来的魔药成功，而解释终于和现实扣合在一起。他终于又能够迎向Eddy的微笑，那男孩目光中的爱意不再像是不切实际的幻想，他满怀担忧和怜爱的渴望从上下颠倒重新摆正。关于他们不体面的嬉闹的记忆也终于不再与没顶的愧疚挂钩，而只是蒙上了应有的质朴、金色的尴尬。他的未来，这下，终于在振动中垂落，显现出它触手可及的形状来；在远处的什么地方，世界上所有的湖水重新并拢，淹没他秘密的沙丘，永远再看不出水幕和水幕之间的任何曾经有过的隔阂。

他不得不反复确认：向Eddy，又要求了大致三五次，然后是终于回到办公室里来的麦格校长，她甚至在许可下抽走了Brett的记忆，并且向他再次展示和确认他当时收到的那份太妃糖的包装上是蓝色的福灵剂标签而不是爱情魔药的粉色。

在冥想盆里，Brett迷惑地意识到一切都是他自己的无心之失。当时的他不仅直接拆开了包装，丢掉了标签，还根本没有阅读上面留下的方形卡片的寄语。他有些不好意思地发现，自己错怪了那个已经记不起模样的，好心的女孩，但到头来，他还是被这份礼物迟来地温暖了。

在他反复确认不是爱情魔药的要求中，麦格校长显然立刻意识到了一个复杂而充满错判的故事，但她愿意将最后的体面留给她的学生。她只是说：“因为你的无心之失，Chen先生失去了他考试的机会，并且差点被记为作弊。处于这种严重性，拉文克劳扣20分，我的孩子。”又赶在Brett能够为自己的爱人而再次歉意满满之前，补充道，“关于考试的机会我们爱莫能助，Chen先生，但是，介于圣芒格是学徒制，我和几位教授非常愿意给你写推荐信，请相信我，那个魔咒化的魔药技巧让我们所有人都非常影响深刻。斯拉格霍恩甚至还和我说，传说中德文特教授也没有在魔药拿到最高分，但是依旧不影响她成为我们历史上最好的治疗时之一。”

“哦，校长女士。”Eddy说，眼神没有离开他身边的另一个男孩，神秘地说，“我想没必要了。我获得了一个揭露。”

从校长办公室出来之后，Eddy便立刻牵着Brett回到了赫奇帕奇休息室，逼迫着他将迷情剂到底是怎么回事全都讲清楚，而因为幸福浑身发软的Brett只能服从。在大概是几十分钟的漫长重历之后，他柔软的，甜美的赫奇帕奇男孩已经扑进了他的怀里，用他满怀的爱淹没了年长的爱人，并因为他的痛苦而痛苦，因为他的酸楚而酸楚了。哪怕是蜷缩在他的怀中，滚烫地亲吻他的耳廓，Eddy令人惊奇地，依旧能够将责任归回自己的头上。

“我从没有对你的爱减小哪怕是一秒钟。”他喃喃道，声音仿佛通过喉管的振动，直接颤动到Brett的颅腔中，“我真的很抱歉在任何时候让你觉得我想要离你而去了。”

“哦我的天。”Brett轻轻吸着鼻子，“那只是我不安全感的泛滥，我是说，在整个时间里，我始终担心你会离开我去别的地方，你会放弃音乐，你会放弃我。我现在不再为这个担忧了。这是我得学会的，放松自己的内心，只是爱你。而你如果要放弃音乐，那也是你自己的选择。”

“你没在听吗？”Eddy含着他的嘴唇，过近地喷涌着他的温暖热气，耳语道，“记得我刚刚和校长女士说的吗？我获得了一个揭露。我哪怕是能考完这门考试，也只会用它拿来说服我的父母，然后回到音乐中去罢了。”

带着些眷恋，高个的男孩温暖的重量从他的爱人的大腿上离开。他抽出自己的魔杖，鹅耳枥木，独角兽毛，十三英寸，成熟得惊人，在这个时候提及，听起来像是个象征：Brett怔怔地，痴迷地看着他，像是个登上舞台表演《好运泉》的倒霉蛋一样，纯洁又充满着惊人的激情。

“过去的很多个晚上我都为此而痛苦，并且反复在夜晚尝试这个魔法。直到十几次稳定而统一的回答的时候，我才觉得我终于获得了成功。每夜睡前，它停在一个向着西面的角度，就像我和你说的那样，课本说那个组合有着几个解释，紫色、火焰的力量、一直到第四位它代表着蛇神杖等等。说实话，我一直觉得它是胡扯，而且在你告诉我绝对音感不是什么魔法的象征之后，我早就已经放弃了。我只是为了期末展示的分数才在反复练习，我只需要它稳定下来，不管它意味着什么都可以，只要能够给出一段解释，拿到分数就够了。”Eddy缓慢地，像讲故事那样解释。

“但今天的算数占卜期末展示上，它却完全变了样。我的计算非常慌忙，但相信我，是精准的，我清楚的知道在使出它的时候，和我此前每个夜晚的成功一样，魔法以完全相同的方式在我的身体和魔杖中流动。但是今天它停在了南方，课本上面计算的对应结果解释说，是指向了伦敦，南方大都市，意味着我的野心，我的能力什么的。”他吸了口气，“从考试分数的角度，只要我的背诵熟练，解释合理都可以。但的确有一个解释，也只有一个解释。”

他低下头轻轻笑了起来，脸颊上带着抑制不住的朦胧粉色：“我几乎忘了它了，也是碰巧，因为我的书呆子本性才让我看到的，之前没有任何理由让我往这个角度去想……那本课本只是简述了原文献，但我可能是之前失败的时候太不服气了，所以我去将那篇研究整个读完了一遍。里面写得很清楚，只要使用正确，记忆正确，没有巨大创伤时，角度占卜咒语不应有大角度的变化。但是，一个脚注标出了例外：一个具有强烈未来吸引力的实体。”

Brett眨了眨眼。

“求你是正确的。”年轻的男孩喃喃地说，然后下令，“ _ **为我指路**_ 。”

他的魔杖平坦放在手中，在咒语话音落下之时开始以缭乱的方式旋转。几个轮回后，魔杖落了下来，头直直地指向着面前的另一个男孩。Brett还没来得及判断这是哪个方向，Eddy就开始慢慢地移动他的脚步，围绕着他开始行走，而那支毫无外力影响的，微微悬在Eddy平放的手上空一些距离的十三英寸度角兽毛魔杖的头依旧稳稳地指着Brett，不管那男孩已经走到了他的背后，还是又美丽地回到他面前的视野里。

他重新握住了它，然后在Brett足前的那块地毯上坐了下来。年轻的男孩将头搁在他的膝盖上，那份重量令他渴望到发痛。

“在我的夜晚，它始终指向拉文克劳的塔楼。而今天，它指向去了伦敦参加试奏的你。”

Brett的呼吸颤抖。

“看。”Eddy说，“我不会离开去任何地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后这章不想要太拖沓了删掉了一些东西，结果这样一看，可能显得有点仓促，但还是希望能够解释清楚，以后有机会我写番外再展开吧
> 
> 非常感谢各位这么久以来的支持和喜欢！这四个多月对我来说开头很不错，然后变得糟糕，后面变得更糟。但是有人看得开心，我就非常高兴！  
> 再见啦~

**Author's Note:**

> [权宜之计](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539911)为此篇番外（突发爽文，雷人黄色，graphic口活，请慎看⚠️）


End file.
